Tessa: The Beloved Sequel to True Alpha
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: Volterra-28 years after Breaking Dawn.Aro has been defeated,and EJ Black is now the head of the coven with his father Jacob and his grandfather Edward. All has been pretty quiet over the ten years since EJ and Leah's daughter Tessa was born...until now.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The characters used in this story and some of the back stories are the creation of Stephenie Meyer and as such, belong to her. EJ & Tessa Black and Omari, however, are my own creations as well as other characters introduced in this story._

_

* * *

  
_

**Preface****: The scene is Volterra, 28 odd years after Breaking Dawn. Aro has been defeated as the leader of the Volturi, and Edward Jacob "EJ" Black is now the head of the royal coven along with his father, Jacob, and his grandfather, Edward Cullen. All has been pretty quiet in Volterra over the ten years since EJ and Leah's daughter, Tessa, was born . . . until now.**

_"Your daughter . . . yes." Amun's eyes flicker with a glimmer of horror, and his lips purse, filling me with ultimate dread. "She is going to be the warrior in your mate's army, leading the final battle . . . against the half-breeds. At least, that's what Omari foretold."_

_"What? I don't understand." My mind immediately remembers Nahuel and how loyal he had been to EJ. "Why would Nahuel lead a battle against EJ?"_

_"He's not." Amun smirks, his lips morphing into an evil grin. "Joham, Nahuel's father, has been up to no good these past twenty years or so. He's creating a super-race to conquer and wipe out all others, including the immortals."_

_My eyes widen with the revelation springing forth from Amun's lips. I'm in pure shock. My daughter will lead an army against Joham and the half-breeds in the years to come._

~from**THE TRUE ALPHA**, Chapter 30 (Leah's POV)

* * *

**Prologue**

**Tessa's POV**

_My fingers hover above the keys of the grand piano, already pulsating with the sensation of the melody they would soon play. I close my violet eyes and press my fingers meticulously to the ivory bands below. The cool, familiar texture of the keys greets my touch with a gentle kiss as the harmonious tune envelopes the entire concert hall with its splendor. Losing myself in the musical air, I let each note shroud me in its enchanting embrace . . ._

A recognizable scent soon rouses me from daydreams. They would have to wait for now.

From my perch atop the clock tower in the Palazzo dei Priori, I open my eyes, peering out toward the city below.

My city, Volterra. My home.

The beauty of her at night is quite a sight to behold indeed. The usual quiet hum of the city streets floods my ears as the scent of something or some_one_ lurking in the darkness enflames my nostrils.

Swooping down from the clock tower, I land on the stone ground below with ease, my body lowering to a crouched position. I raise my head slightly and scan the square. It is barren, empty of all humans for the evening. The perfect time for immortals like myself and my family to stalk the city streets and alleyways, looking for innocent victims to claim as their prey.

Since my father, EJ Black, decreed several years ago that no immortal could feed off a mortal within the city walls, it has become the duty of the Watch, an elite sect of the Volturi guard, to uphold the Alpha's laws. We keep watch over Volterra at night, carefully monitoring the resident and nomadic vampires alike, making certain that my father's laws are obeyed. Punishment for disregarding his decree is extremely severe, and I shudder just at the very notion.

I rise up, my flowing, leather cape draped about my shoulders, and deeply inhale. Detecting the scent of an immortal just beyond the square, my nostrils flare, and I instantly sense an overwhelming feeling of distress.

"Help me!" An Italian female voice suddenly pierces the crisp night air, and I know what I must do.

As I race with all my might toward the shroud of darkness across the square, the scent becomes more pungent, and I realize that the immortal in question is a half-breed, not so very different from myself.

I come to a halt directly behind the rogue, his body plastering the frightened young girl to the stone-clad wall, his left hand lingering between her thighs. The venom washes through my mouth, and an ever-growing rage burns within my veins.

Startled by my sudden presence, the rogue swiftly turns to face me, his eyes full of surprise. Then, his expression softens, obviously unimpressed.

"Get in line, baby. This one is first." He scoffs, speaking in clear English, an American accent possibly. Ignoring me, he faces the terrified woman, his right hand firmly covering her mouth.

"Do you not realize who I am, sir?" I ask him, the anger boiling in my blood.

The rogue half-breed, apparently annoyed, turns around once again, staring me point blank in the face.

"Nope." He pops the p only inches from my mouth, and that's all it takes for me to snap.

Grasping his arm and twisting it aggressively behind his back, I forcefully push him against the wall. I hear the virtually-unbreakable bones within his flesh begin to strain against my force. It wouldn't take much more effort on my part to shatter his arm completely.

"Judging from the looks of you, you must be new to Volterra." I speak firmly into his right ear, my chest pressing against his back. "On behalf of the Volturi Watch, allow me to fill you in. Immortals--half-breed, vampire, and shifter alike are not to harm any humans within the city walls. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Volturi?" The rogue struggles to question. I feel him begin to violently tremble beneath my grasp. "You mean, Aro . . . Marcus . . . Caius?"

I throw him harder against the wall, and he responsively cries out in agony.

"No, didn't you hear? Aro is dead. My father, EJ Black, now serves as the head of the Volturi." I let some of the venom on my lips flow onto his neck. It creates a soft, hissing sound as it makes contact with his pallid flesh. "While you are here in Volterra, you will not harm a human or there will be HELL to pay. Understood?"

"Yes, just let me go!" The pitiful rogue in my arms pleads for mercy, and I grant it to him, giving him a slight shove into the wall again.

"Now, get out of my sight." I order him, turning to face the girl, who now lay unconscious on the ground below.

"The HELL I will." I sigh at his defiant words, my shoulders lowering in repugnance, and spin around to face him.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I confidently threaten, my hands extending out before me.

The rogue crouches to the ground, ready to pounce, not knowing the full extent of my capabilities and powers. Whatever power he possesses as immortal could not stand a chance against the gifts my parents bestowed upon me at birth.

Closing my eyes, I focus all of my energy toward my arms held erectly out from my torso. Then, I open them and watch the rogue's blood-red eyes widen in horror as my arms morph into twin blades of silver. It is one of my many talents.

"Who _are_ you?" His voice stammers out the words, his eyes glazed over in alarm.

"They call me Tessa." I sneer at him.

Lunging at the rogue, I methodically swat at him with my arms. I marvel at how well he avoids my agile blades as they come at him with lightning speed. After several minutes of this dance, I am bored with the fight; he isn't even trying to fight back. I pull back, letting my arms drop to my sides, and they quickly shift back to flesh and black leather.

"Giving up so easily?" The rogue snickers at me, taking one step forward, a sinister grin pasted across his monstrous visage.

Before his foot even reaches the ground, I retrieve my gun from its holster around my waist and discharge several rounds into his worthless flesh.

His lifeless body soars off the ground almost in slow motion, crumpling to the stone path below with a muted thud, the bullet wounds smoking at the rims. Then, as quickly as a flame going out, his body is rendered to ash, and the night air tosses it lightly with its gentle breeze.

Replacing my gun in its holster, I bend down to the comatose girl beside me. I hover above her lips, breathing a slow steady stream of air into her mouth along with the healing powers my father bestowed upon me. Instantly, her eyes open, and she gasps the much needed air into her lungs.

"Grazie." The frightened young girl speaks, the coal-black mascara from her lashes smeared under her eyes. Then, she hurriedly takes off, darting down the alleyway. I hear her heart pumping wildly in her chest as her heels click the stone pavement out of the square.

"Couldn't have done it better myself, my beloved Tessa." The unexpected voice and footsteps behind me make me smile.

"I know you couldn't." I don't turn to meet his gaze, now sensing his body only inches from mine.

"Now, Tess, who's idea was it to fashion bullets out of your father's venom anyway . . ." I roll my eyes at his cockiness. He just can't take the fact that I am the first to actually test the effectiveness of his theory.

Turning to face him, I look him straight in his golden eyes and recite, "An idea not coupled with action will never get any bigger than the brain cell it occupied."

"Aren't we the philosopher?" He chuckles and then takes my hands into his cold, marble palms. "I find that very sexy."

"You would." I roll my eyes again, a hint of a smile playing on my lips. I remove my hands from his and examine my dirty work. The pile of ashes lay out before me. "My father is not going to be pleased when he hears about this."

"Don't worry about it, Tess. I'll handle it." His cold hand lands reassuringly on my right shoulder. "He threatened you and a _human_. You had no other choice."

"Still doesn't make it right." I roughly exhale and turn around to face him.

"Will I be seeing you later tonight?" His yellow eyes soften; his expression is hopeful.

"Not tonight. I have to run my patrol. My father didn't make me the head of the Watch for nothing." I relay, and I detect an intimation of disappointment flash across his face.

"I'll wait." He says with determination, taking my hands into his once more. "All night if I have to."

"Oh, you will, huh?" I lean in ghosting his lips with mine. "All night . . . for _me_?"

"Yes." I hear him gulp at the temptation hovering just millimeters from his lips.

"Well, then . . . clean up this filth and get back to your post." I pull away, leaping onto the rooftop of the adjacent building to the square. I take a fleeting glimpse back at my friend below; his eyes never falter from my position atop the stone wall.

"Tessa . . ." He whispers into the night wind.

"Omari." I nod at him, my mouth forming a satisfied smirk, and with those two final words, I disappear into the cover of the night . . .

My name is Tessa Black, and this is my story.

**Attn: I hope you enjoyed this first look into Tessa's story. Please let me know what you think! Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Visitor

"_Do you know why Omari and Amun wanted Leah and our daughter?"_

_Taking several steps forward, Benjamin inhales deeply and responds. "Omari prophesized that he would marry the Alpha's daughter one day."_

_He looks up at me, apprehensive of my response. I don't even know how to respond to his statement. I gulp, letting the weight of it rest on my shoulders._

_"He never married or even looked at another woman since he saw that vision those many centuries ago. He was waiting on her." Benjamin frowns, and my soul instantly goes into protective mode for my unborn child._

_"So, that's why he decided to have his body separated and locked away?" A low growl escapes my throat._

_"Yes, Omari knew how long it would take for the Alpha to arrive. He couldn't bear to endure centuries of being alone." Benjamin runs his hands through his short, black hair and then continues. "But he has now pledged his allegiance to you and the Volturi. He won't do anything rash. He knows it could cost him his life—for good this time."_

_I don't answer. Instead I close my emerald green eyes, my mind devoured by the fears for my daughter._

~from **True Alpha**, Chapter 33 (EJ's POV)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

**Tessa's POV**

After leaving Omari in the alleyway to clean up the ashes from the half-breed I had murdered, I ran as fast as I could. I darted from rooftop to rooftop, running the lengths of the buildings before I finally landed with a thud to the ground below. I slinked down against the stone wall, my leather-clad back sliding roughly toward the wet pavement.

Putting my head in my hands, I began to weep for the life I had just destroyed. How could I let myself become so rash? My father had entrusted me with leadership of the Watch, and I had ultimately let him down. There was no way he was going to forgive me for my hasty actions. I had killed someone. There was no turning back or undoing what I had done.

Suddenly, I felt the cold trickle of raindrops kiss the top of my head. I laid my head back against the stone wall, letting the rain stream down my visage and roll steadily off my chin. I closed my eyes as the rainwater soothingly comforted me.

I remembered the handsome face of my father, the way his emerald-green eyes lit up whenever I walked into the room. I was his only daughter, his only child. He would sweep me into his arms and twirl me around, the breeze from his movements tossing my long, black tresses about my shoulders. I remembered the gentle touch of his lips as they kissed my forehead when he finally placed my feet back on the floor again. His warm, glistening smile would beam down at me, a reflection of his delight in the person I had become. I was his pride and joy.

Now, what would he think of me?

And not to mention, my mother Leah. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to me, the person who had always made me feel safe, contented, and above all else, loved. Not only was she my mother, the woman who gave me life, she was also my best friend, the one person I could always run to whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on. She was my rock, my solace.

Just the thought of my mother made the tears come even faster, mixing with the raindrops pouring erratically onto my cheeks from above. It had been two months since my mother had come down with some unknown affliction. After a brief trip to visit the Romanian coven with my father, she become severely ill, and my great-great grandfather, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, couldn't for the life of him discover the origin. It was beyond his medical expertise.

My father was so distraught; he lay beside her bed for days and days, clasping her hand like a lifeline. He would kiss her pallid hands over and over again, hoping with all the fiber of his very being that she would awaken. But for some mysterious reason, my healing powers nor my father's were able to improve her condition. Feeling defeated, my father eventually went back to his duties as Alpha and king. However, he had definitely become a shell of the man he once was without my mother by his side.

"Tessa?" A soft voice resounded from down the alleyway, and the sound of boots pounding the wet pavement woke me from my reverie. My eyes fluttered open as I recognized her child-like intonation.

"Are you all right, Tessa?" Her golden eyes widened in concern, and she knelt down beside me, her cool hand caressing my cheek.

"I'm fine, Jane." I hurriedly wiped the tears from under my eyes, returning to a standing position. "Just thinking about Mom."

"I see." Jane replied, deflecting her eyes from mine. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, Jane." I told her and pushed past her to make my way out of the alley.

"Tessa, the queen's infirmity has been hard on us all." She grabbed my right arm with one hand and took my face into her other. "I'm your friend. I'm here for you, you know."

"I know, Jane, and I appreciate your concern." I looked into her worried eyes. "But I've always been the suffer-in-silence type."

Jane smiled at my statement. "Yeah, I figured you were going to say that. You're just as stubborn as your mother was."

"Listen, Jane." I ignored what she said. "I'm exhausted. Do you think you could pass along the word to Santiago that I'm heading in for the evening?" Santiago was second to my command of the Watch, and he took over for me when I would relieve myself on occasion.

"Sure thing, Tessa." I could feel her eyes on me as I turned and exited the alleyway.

Jane was one of my dearest friends and a faithful member of the Watch. She and I had grown very close since my father had placed me in charge. Even though she looked only to be about twelve-years-old, she was older than any of the other guardsmen on the Watch, with the exception of Omari, by several centuries. I just couldn't talk to anyone right now about my mother, my father's despair, or my recent obliteration of another life. I just needed to be alone. I needed an escape.

As I turned out of the alley, I noticed the open sign was still on at a small bar at the end of the street. I hurried across the narrow road, the heels of my black boots sloshing in the water from the rain puddles as I went.

I entered the bar and swiftly took a seat at the counter. I stared down at the wood of the countertop, lost in my own thoughts, and then I felt the presence of the bartender in front of me.

"What'll it be?" He spoke in Italian, and I noticed his accent wasn't Tuscan, possibly Sicilian.

"A shot of vodka." I murmured, glancing up at his brown eyes briefly. He promptly placed a crystal shot glass in front of me, and I listened to the sweet sound of the clear liquid as it cascaded from its bottle into the glass.

My fingers played with the glass, twirling it around on the counter for several seconds before lifting it to my lips. The sting of the liquor as it washed across my tongue warmed my body instantly, and I tilted my head back to savor every last burning drop.

I carefully sat the glass back on the bar and let the weight of the world rest on my shoulders. How could I take another life? How could I burden my father even further? Omari said that he would handle it for me, but I had to take responsibility for my own actions. I was a big girl now; I couldn't take advantage of his willingness to take the blame for me any longer.

Omari . . . my mind began to wander. The poor lovesick vampire. He was so easy to manipulate and bend to do things according to my will. He was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with me. I didn't quite know how I felt about him in that moment. Part of me cherished Omari more than I could comprehend, but did I love him in the same way he loved me? I just didn't know.

As the bartender poured another shot into my glass, I remembered the first time I ever beheld Omari's haunting, red eyes . . .

It was my seventh birthday. Technically, I was an adolescent, more along the lines of twelve or thirteen in physical maturity. My aunt Alice had been incorrigible all week, sparing no expense in the celebration festivities. The entire Great Hall was decorated in streamers and banners, and a grand, three-tiered birthday cake served as the centerpiece to the massive banquet table toward the main entranceway.

Several visiting covens had ventured to Volterra just for the occasion, and my father had become extremely anxious when Benjamin and his wife Tia called to tell us they were bringing along a special guest. Something in the way my father looked at me that evening told me he wasn't too happy that our Egyptian friends were attending with an extra guest in tow.

Later that evening, I had just blown out the seven candles on my cake when I heard my mother gasp. I looked up through the lingering, dissipating smoke to behold Benjamin and Tia as they entered the Great Hall, a mysterious cloaked figure at their side. My great-grandfather Edward raced to greet them, and I heard my father release a low growl. Something in my gut told me my sire was at odds with the stranger within our midst.

"Tessa, why don't we take your presents into the living quarters and open them?" My aunt Rosalie's hands guardedly rested on my shoulders.

Confused, I stood up from the table, and my aunt's left arm wrapped around my waist as she guided me out of the Great Hall. Just before we turned the corner to head into the living quarters, I glanced back at the figure in the dark robe. His head flew up, and his piercing, crimson eyes locked with mine. I instantly felt an overwhelming, harrowing feeling of dread . . .

I awoke that night from a restless sleep filled with never-ending nightmares of the cloaked figure from earlier that evening. It was as if his very presence in the palace was causing me distress, and I decided if I was ever going to sleep again, I would have to seek him out.

Creeping downstairs, I made my way into the Great Hall. As I neared the entrance, my father's scent mixed with an unfamiliar one entered my nose. I froze and tried to stay hidden behind a towering pillar as I listened to the conversation already in progress within the throne room.

"Why now, Benjamin? Why have you brought him here now? She's still too young." My dad's words were firm.

"This is the time he foretold, EJ. He has to be near Tessa if only at a distance." I recognized Benjamin's voice reply, almost in a whisper.

"I don't understand why it has to be now. She's only just become an adolescent." My father replied, exasperation in his tone.

"EJ, he's not going to do anything rash right now. He's not going to harm her. He just has to be near her. You of all people should know how hard it is to be away from . . ."

"Yes, I know." My dad cut him off, interjecting his thoughts. "But this is different, Benjamin. He didn't imprint on my daughter."

_Imprint._ What did my father mean by that word? I was so befuddled by their conversation, but it was obvious they were discussing the cloaked figure that had haunted my dreams. What did he have to do with me?

I heard Benjamin sigh and take a deep, unnecessary breath. Then, he spoke . . .

"I'm sorry if Tia and I have caused you distress by our presence here. We will take our leave immediately."

"No, my old friend. I won't hear of it. Please stay with us for a few more days." My father tried to assure his guest. "We have so much to catch up on."

Benjamin laughed. "EJ, I would want nothing more, but if Omari being here is not what you desire, then I will see to it that he is sent back to Egypt at once."

My father let out a rough breath, seemingly unsatisfied. "No, he may stay, but only if he is not allowed to see Tessa. I don't want her knowing about him just yet."

"Of course, my king." Benjamin answered, and seconds later, I heard their light footsteps exit out the opposite side of the Great Hall.

I rested my head against the pillar, my mind swirling in wonder at the conversation I had just witnessed. What did it all mean? Who was this Omari and why did he need to be near me? Why didn't my father want me to know about him? Did he pose a threat to me somehow? Is that why his ominous eyes filled me with such distress?

Deciding I better head back to bed before I was discovered up at this late hour, I turned to leave the hall. But something caught my attention out of my peripheral vision. A dark figure loomed in the shadows of the passageway, and I felt the sensation of fear as it inched steadily up my spine.

Quickly I rushed down the passageway, running faster with every footstep, until at last I came to the first doorway. I flung open the door and entered, plastering myself against the wooden frame to shut the door tightly. Latching the lock firmly in place, I closed my eyes in relief and then opened them.

Looking around, I realized that I had entered the display room, where my father kept all the treasures of the Volturi, past and present. I hadn't been in there since I was a small child.

Walking over to one of the display cases, my eyes took in the splendor of a beautiful, antique dagger as it came into view. Its blade sparkled with a bluish glow, and I remembered my father telling me the story behind this most precious relic to our coven.

Legend has it that a European vampire hunter in the late 1800s came across a substance that proved deadly to any immortal. From this poisonous substance, he forged three daggers, which he deemed the Immortal Blades, and went about Europe destroying any vampire in his path. That is, until one fateful day, he met Aro, the head royal vampire of the former Volturi. Aro immediately slaughtered the vampire hunter and took the Immortal Blades into his possession. He locked them away in a secret chamber, similar to the one in which I was standing, never to be heard of again. My grandmother Nessie's former lover, Nahuel, stole one of the blades almost twenty years ago to murder her and my father, who was yet to be born. However, Nahuel was ultimately defeated by my mother Leah and my great-grandfather Edward and eventually paid for his sins with his death several weeks before I was born.

Carefully unhooking the latch to the glass display case, I reached into the opening and ran my hand along the hilt of the blade. Even though that very blade had caused my family intense pain over the years leading up to my birth, my eyes still marveled at its beauty. Desiring a closer look, I took the blade into my palms and held it up to the light of the candelabras to take in its full magnificence. A tingling, crisp chill ascended from my palm, across my arm, up my spine, and then to my heart, and suddenly, I felt home. I felt as if the dagger and my hand had become one in the same.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A silky voice startled me from behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was up." I quickly replaced the dagger in the display case and turned, only to behold the cloaked figure that had haunted my prior dreams. I gasped, covering my mouth with my right hand.

"Do not be afraid, Tessa . . ." He took several steps toward me, his pallid hand outstretched as he walked. "I'm a . . . _friend._ My name is Omari."

"Omari." I spoke, his name almost lodged in my throat. I backed away from him slightly. "My father and Benjamin were talking about you earlier. You're supposed to stay away from me."

"Am I?" Omari retorted, almost as if he didn't care, moving closer to my position by the display case.

"Yes." I told him, nodding, and quickly grabbed a wood and golden-handled claymore sword from its holder on the wall behind me. I didn't know whether I should trust him or not, giving the alarm I detected in my father's voice earlier. "Stay back."

He only laughed at the sword in my grasp, his lips morphing into a smirk. "You should've kept the dagger."

I glanced down at the sword and instantly felt idiotic for choosing a weapon that would obviously shatter into a thousand pieces if I even tried to penetrate his flesh with it.

Suddenly, Omari lifted the hood of his robe and let it fall about his shoulders. I took in a sharp breath. He was absolutely the most handsome man I had ever seen, human, vampire, shifter, or half-breed. His shoulder-length, dirty-blond hair glistened in the light of the candelabras, and his smile almost made me salivate at the very sight. His haunting, red eyes took in my stunned expression, and he loudly cleared his throat.

I shook my head to rid myself of the dizzying spell in which he had just enraptured me.

Omari then reached behind me, grasping a sword similar to the one I held in my grip. Taking a few steps away from me, he halted and then touched the blade of the sword reverently to his forehead before holding it up in a fighting stance.

"Let's see what you got." He smiled at me.

Embarrassment flushing my cheeks, I took my position in front of him and mirrored his stance, my sword firmly in my grasp. Unexpectedly, he lunged at me with all of his might, and I immediately reacted, blocking his advance with my sword. Omari pushed his sword against my blade steadfastly, and then relented, taking his position back opposite me.

"Not bad." He observed, and I felt my heart begin to race at his compliment. "Let's try it again."

Omari charged at me again, flinging his sword toward my side. Reflexively, I caught it with my claymore once more and forced him back from my position.

"Have you been trained to fight, Tessa?" Omari stopped, holding up his sword and his free hand.

"No, never." I could feel the heat in my cheeks. "Well, my uncle Jasper taught me a few things."

"I'm amazed. You're quite good." Omari winked at me, and my heart pulsated in an erratic rhythm.

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied before I realized what I was saying. I felt the embarrassment enter my brain the second the words left my mouth.

"Thank you, Tessa." Omari chuckled, possibly sensing my smitten tone. "Your father seriously hasn't told you anything about me?"

"No, not a word." I confessed, watching his mesmerizing, red eyes dance in the glimmer from the overhead light. "Why is he so worried about you being near me?"

Omari's lips frowned as I spoke those words. He looked profoundly upset. I seriously couldn't fathom why my dad wouldn't want me to know Omari. He seemed kind and gentle, not to mention the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous. That might possibly be the reason. I had never shown interest in any other boy or man in my seven years on this earth. Maybe, my father feared me growing up too soon, faster than I already was at that moment.

"I . . . I'm so sorry, Tessa." His frown deepened.

"For what?" I questioned, completely bewildered.

"For this . . ." He lunged at me again, his sword wedging itself between my arm and my body. His sudden movement sent us both tumbling to the ground. But he quickly caught me in his arms before I hit the hard floor, his catlike, vampire reflexes kicking in. Our swords loudly clanked as they fell to the stone floor, forgotten.

Omari held me there for a few moments, his red eyes boring into mine. Despite the electricity that jolted through me from the touch of his cold, yet inviting, arms, I reveled in his intoxicating scent. It was clean, masculine, almost reminiscent of oriental spices.

"Your eyes are completely beautiful." He angled his head toward mine. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

My heart began to thump wildly all the way to my ears. It appeared as if he was going to kiss me.

Like a magnet drawing me closer to him, I leaned into his lips, desiring nothing more than to feel them pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but then he abruptly pulled away.

"Maybe, your father is right." He released me, picking up our swords and replacing them on their display mantles along the wall. "Maybe, I should stay away from you." He heavily sighed, not turning to face me.

I was utterly disappointed, but I was a little too young for him right now. I still wasn't clear on why he was even here in the first place.

"Why did Benjamin bring you here, Omari?" I managed to speak after a few minutes when he didn't.

"Tessa, I'm not at liberty to tell you that now." Omari turned, walked over to my position, and placed his hands on either of my shoulders. "Someday you will understand."

"But why does my father not want you to . . ." I persisted, but he cut me off.

"Tessa, I can't discuss this any further." He let go of my shoulders and began to walk toward the door to the chamber.

"Will I ever see you again?" I begged and then felt stupid for saying it. I must have sounded like a hormonal, infatuated teenager.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He spoke with his back toward me. Then, he pulled up the hood of his robe to conceal his head once more. "Happy birthday, Tessa."

And with those words, Omari was gone . . .

"Miss, we're about to close up for the night." I found myself being tugged back into the present as the bartender spoke.

I nodded and downed my second shot of vodka, setting the glass gently back on the bartop. I left him generous payment to cover the cost of the two drinks as well as a tip and left the warmth of the tavern onto the city streets. I sniffed the night air, noting the absence of any further threat hanging in the balance.

I caught my thoughts drifting back to Omari once again and the uncertainty of our relationship. I'd had a crush on him ever since the moment we met, but I just couldn't articulate exactly why I had been drawn to him the past three or so years. Of course, he was beautiful, especially now that he had accepted my family's vegetarian ways and his eyes now maintained a consistent, golden hue.

But why did he love me so much? Why _me_?

"I've been waiting for you." His silky voice spoke just inches from my ear. I smiled and all my uncertainty dissipated with those five little words.

I turned around to behold those luscious golden eyes, and Omari took me into his arms, our lips melting together as one. I parted my lips, and his inebriating venom swept across my tongue, sending me further over the edge. I hungrily growled as the sweet burn of his venom raged through my veins like a wildfire. Sensing my urgency, he lifted me slightly and pressed me against the stone wall of the building beside us. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me, my body eagerly desiring our connection.

Suddenly, Omari broke free from lips, groaning in vexation. "This better be good, Santiago."

He sat me down on my feet, turning to face his friend and fellow guardsmen. Disheartened, I wiped Omari's venom from my lips, the frustration radiated from my eyes at Santiago.

"Sorry to interrupt, Princess Tessa, but the king has requested your presence before him." Santiago awkwardly looked from me to Omari. "And yours as well, my Lord."

"Very well. Thank you, Santiago." I relayed, and our friend swiftly bowed before taking his leave.

The nervousness welled up in my stomach as I pondered the reason for my father's unexpected summons.

"Shit, do you think he found out about--" Omari placed a finger on my lips before kissing them sweetly.

"Remember I told you I would handle it." He gently reached for my hand, the look in his eyes assuring me that everything would be alright.

I nodded, my eyes focusing on the ground below, and took Omari's hand as he began to lead me toward our home at the Volturi palace.

**Attn: Tessa is about 20 years old in maturity when this story takes place. For the next 3 or so chapters, she will have several flashbacks to her teenage years, in which she gets to know Omari. As mentioned in True Alpha, my inspiration for Omari is Taylor Kitsch. **

**Thanks as always for reading and please let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 2:Never Take Friendship Personal

**TESSA: THE BELOVED **

**Chapter 2: Never Take Friendship Personal**

**Tessa's POV**

Omari led me down the dark alleyway toward the inconspicuous manhole, the secret entrance to the Volturi mansion. Secret only to the mortals who now slept peacefully in their warm, secure beds thanks to us, the Watch. We safely guarded their lives with our undetectable presence in the city streets night after night. It was something I was brought up to do, protect human life or _any_ life no matter the cost. Fearfully, I dreaded facing my father before his throne in the Great Hall, the disapproving looks on all of my family members' faces. A shudder swept over my body at the very thought.

Removing the cover to the manhole, Omari gestured for me to enter first, and I hesitated, biting my lip in my usual nervous tick.

"Tessa." Omari returned to a standing position, his hand pressed tenderly to my right cheek. "You have _nothing_ to worry about. Your father will forgive you. Trust me on this one."

I sighed, leaning into his palm, and felt the cool tingle of his touch soothe me.

"Let's not keep him waiting." He pulled away, grabbing my hand once again. "Shall we?"

Nodding, I entered the manhole, climbing down to the very bottom. I uneasily waved at the guard positioned at the entrance to the main passageway, and he bowed before me respectfully. Omari joined me soon after, and we walked hand-in-hand down the torch-lit corridor to the lobby of the massive palace.

My mind began to drift again as it did earlier in the warmth of the tavern. I remembered the moment my father allowed Omari to train me in the ways of hand-to-hand combat. It was two years after our first meeting in the display room . . .

I had matured to about the age of eighteen, and my father had grown extremely anxious over those years since I met Omari. He was permitted to live in the mansion as long as he kept a safe distance from me though I never understood the exact reasoning for it.

At dinner one evening, Omari entered the Great Hall unannounced, and my father aptly told him to leave. I shot a quick glance at my mother, who began to drink her wine as a distraction from making eye contact with me. Then, she half-smiled at me briefly before taking another generous sip of her merlot.

"Excuse me." My father EJ abruptly stood up from the table and absorbed into the passageway to my right.

"Mom, what is this all about?" I asked my mother Leah, who had now poured herself a second glass of wine.

"Let your father handle it." That was her only answer.

Frustrated, I excused myself from the dinner table and headed down the hallway after my father. I had to have some answers as to why Omari was not allowed to see me. It was as if he were my forbidden fruit, and I was standing beneath him, ready to reach my hand up and pluck him from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. My conscience became the serpent, tempting me to take a succulent bite.

"Let me train her, EJ." Omari's silky voice filled the end of the corridor as I drew closer to his position. "She needs to know how to fight. The prophecy . . ."

"Yes, the prophecy . . ." My father spoke, his word trailing off. "Well, her uncle Jasper has fought many battles in the past. He can teach her."

"No, EJ, she needs to learn every technique possible. I can do that for her." Omari sounded determined not to take no for an answer. "Please, my king, it will allow me to at least be with her. Furthermore, she is an adult now. You told me I could seek her out once she reached full maturity."

After a few minutes of silence, my father answered. "If I allow you to train her, you must give up your thirst for human blood. I have been open-minded about that particular aspect of your lifestyle until now. It is the only way I will allow you to be near her. I can't risk her choosing that path just as I can't risk her life for your bloodlust. "

"EJ, I would _never_ even consider it. She is more precious than rubies to me." Omari replied resolutely.

"That's what worries me." My father spoke under his breath, but I heard it and I'm sure Omari heard it as well.

I carefully tiptoed out the hallway as I felt their footsteps slowly approaching where I stood.

"Tessa?" My father's voice implored me from behind. I froze, rocking back on my heels, and turned around to face him.

"Father." I bowed my head out of respect for his authority and then turned to his companion. "Omari."

"Our friend here would like to properly train you in hand-to-hand combat." He gestured toward Omari, who watched me cautiously with his blood-red eyes.

I couldn't help but stare back at him. There was just something about Omari that made me all weak in the knees. Still, his rejection of me two years prior swiftly woke me from his captivating spell.

"Why, father?" I shook myself free of my daze as I questioned my father. "Uncle Jasper has taught me all I need to know."

"Well, he has taught you a few things, but Omari believes he can teach you . . ."

"Please say you will allow me to train you, Tessa. It would mean the world to me." Omari's pleading eyes held me in a trance once more. It was hard to deny him of his wishes even though I was trying with all my might.

"Why not. It will give me a break from piano for awhile." I sighed and watched as Omari's face lit up with the splendor of a thousand suns.

"Then, it's settled." My father clapped his hands together fervently and then placed his left arm about my shoulders. "I bid you good evening, Omari . . . Tessa, let's finish our dinner."

Leading me out of the corridor and into the Great Hall, my father began to tense, and then his body started to restlessly shake. I took my seat back at the dinner table, eyeing my father in uncertainty. I thought back to what Omari had said in the passageway about me needing to learn how to fight because of some "prophecy." I vowed in that moment to find out exactly what he meant by that statement. I never realized how difficult that task would be . . .

The next morning, Omari met me in the Great Hall, a massive array of weaponry spread out beside him on a wooden table. Reluctantly, but determined to uncover the details of the so-called "prophecy," I humored him in his attempts to train me in the art of combat.

Firstly, he taught me how to fight with the claymore sword, a skill in which I had already been coached with the help of Uncle Jasper's guidance. I could easily block Omari's advances, but I soon learned that I would have to be competent in artfully attacking my opponent as well. After a few days practice, I was able to successfully disarm him in eight out of ten attempts.

Thrilled with my performance, Omari quickly moved on to Japanese weapons, one of which being the katana sword, a curved, single-edged blade of the Samurai warrior class. He explained that it took years for a warrior to master the intricacies of such a weapon, but he had faith that I could learn them much sooner. I felt somewhat honored and privileged to learn with this beautiful sword. As I held it in my grip, I could sense the entire world fading from view. There was just something about holding a sword in my palms that made me feel powerful, invincible. I couldn't quite describe it, except that it felt as if I had become one with the blade.

Within two months time, I had become exceptionally skilled in the art of drawing the katana and attacking my opponent, which Omari told me was called "iaido." Uncle Emmett even indulged me a few times, standing in for Omari, and I brought him to his knees with each and every endeavor.

"Omari, you've created a monster." Emmett then proceeded to call me a cheat, but then winked at me, accepting defeat with an endearing smile. It was always his way.

One day, after I had mastered the katana, Omari showed me an ancient weapon from his homeland of Egypt. The copper-colored blade caught my eye immediately, and I desired nothing more than to know everything about it. I had learned so much about fighting from Omari over the past three months that I had almost forgot my purpose for agreeing to be his pupil in the first place. It had become an exciting, stimulating hobby for me.

"What's this sword called, Omari?" I questioned him, eyeing the sword as if I were its rightful owner.

"Actually, it's not technically a sword." He replied, holding the sickle-shaped blade out with both palms for me to take a closer look. "If you want to be more accurate, I guess you could call it a battle axe."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at his facetiousness. "What's its name?"

"This _axe_ is called a khopesh. Much like the katana, it was employed to slash an opponent. It was first used by the Canaanites during times of war, but then later brought to Egypt where it was used by the soldiers under my command." Omari answered, his face appearing thoughtful as he possibly reminisced about the past.

"Your command?" I requested and took the axe from his palms, feeling the cool touch of the hilt as it slid easily into my grip.

"Yes, Tessa, I led an army of at least ten thousand strong."

"Oh, really?" I lowered the blade and moved opposite him. "Well, it seems that you are a very old man."

Omari laughed. "Of course, I was the first immortal."

"Is that so?" I smirked, and he nodded in affirmation. "Isn't it also true that pharaohs in ancient Egypt liked to be buried with their weapons of choice in preparation for the afterlife?"

"Yes, you are correct, Tessa. Tutankhamum was buried with two khopeshes very similar to this one." Omari responded, his eyes warily fell on my face as if studying my expression.

"Well, then, which weapon would you like placed in your tomb, Omari?" I lunged at him with the curved axe. Reflexively, he held up his arm to shield himself from the blade, and in response, it shattered into several hundred pieces all around us. One of the shards flew right across my left cheek, branding it with a slight cut.

I crouched down to the ground, my right hand covering the scar now oozing with crimson liquid. It stung slightly, but that couldn't compare to the danger with which I was now faced. I looked up from my position on the marble floor only to see a ravenous, blood-thirsty vampire peering lustfully in my direction.

"Tessa, get away from me!" Omari vehemently shouted as he took in a deep breath, his eyes glazing over in obvious overwhelming hunger.

In a flash, my grandfather Jacob was there, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I faintly recalled my great-grandfather Edward as he breezed into the room, removing the new threat that had now appeared before me.

"Are you hurt, Tessa? Did he hurt you?" My grandpa exasperatedly interrogated, looking into my frightened eyes.

"No." I whispered. "Where did Edward take him?"

"Don't worry about that, Tess. He won't hurt you anymore." He helped me to a standing position.

"Didn't you hear me?" I broke free from his grasp. "He didn't hurt me!"

I darted from the Great Hall, running with all my might to my bedchamber. I flew open the door and collapsed on top of my bed, my eyes overrunning with sorrowful tears. My friend was now going to suffer for my foolish actions. How could I let myself be so stupid and careless?

Feeling completely regretful for my actions, I cried myself to sleep . . .

Later that night, I awoke to someone knocking at my bedroom door. Wiping the sleep from under my violet eyes, I stumbled out of my bed and headed toward the door. The second my hand gripped the door handle, I knew who was standing just outside. His clean, masculine scent now permeated all of my senses.

"Omari, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier." I opened the door, trying to reconcile our friendship.

"Tessa, don't apologize. I came here to tell you how sorry I am for the way I reacted. It was selfish, thoughtless, irrational . . ." Letting himself into my bedchamber, Omari pushed past me.

"You're a vampire, Omari. I understand the bloodlust you feel. I sometimes have cravings for blood that even I don't understand." I responded, placing my hand on his right shoulder.

He turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "That's the second reason why I've come, Tessa. I need you to teach me how to hunt, how to satiate my hunger with animal blood. I must not and will not disappoint you again."

"You could never disappoint me, Omari. You are a dear friend to me." I carefully read the sincerity in his red eyes. "Let's go."

"Now?" He grabbed my hand, and the simple action sent chills up my arm, making me almost lightheaded. "Can't we wait until sunrise?"

"Omari, what we're hunting won't be up at sunrise." I winked at him.

Taking Omari's cold, pallid hand, I led him out of castle, undetected by my relatives, and into the Tuscan countryside. We traveled to the valley near the Arno River, where I knew plenty of sport would be available for us at this late hour.

"What is that smell?" Omari's eyes lit up, and I took a deep breath, my mouth beginning to salivate. It had been years since I indulged myself with anything other than human food, but the scent lingering in the night air completely plunged me into a frenzy.

"That, my friend, is wild boar." I smiled at him, and he returned my grin. "Look. They're feasting on the grapevines just over that small hill."

"What must I do?" Omari placed a hand on my shoulder, appearing extremely nervous.

"Let your animal instincts take over. Pretend you're attacking a human. That's what my aunt Rosalie always taught me."

Without much further encouragement, Omari bolted from our position behind several cypress trees, charging the group of wild boar with endless fervor. Any normal human would have been utterly disgusted by his hastiness, but I felt only pride for the immortal in my keep. He moved flawlessly, ripping open the necks of each boar and treating himself to their sweet nectar.

Not able to hold back my thirst any longer, I joined him, finishing off several more of the boar to satiate my bloodlust. As the crimson blood washed over my tongue, I realized that I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the taste of animal blood. It was a long subdued hunger that had now been rekindled.

After we had finished off the entire herd, I washed my face in the frigid waters of the river as Omari waited for me perched in a nearby tree. I walked over to him and took a seat on the tree branch beside him.

"You did great." I confessed to him, and he seemed lost in thought.

"What did your father tell you about me exactly?" Omari changed the subject, looking me in the eyes.

"That you needed to train me in combat and that you were an old acquaintance. That's all." I had finally been presented with an opportunity to possibly solve the mystery of the "prophecy" once and for all. "Is there something more I should know?"

"Did you know I was married once?" He answered my question with a question.

"No, tell me about her." I shyly smiled at him.

"Her name was Rana." Omari paused. "She died shortly after we were married. You know, I can't even remember her face. It was so long ago."

"Wow." I looked down at the ground beneath our feet. "Were you in love with her?"

"Yes, I remember that much." He frowned, glancing up at the crescent moon which loomed above us. "And I remember the circumstances of her death."

"Wasn't she a vampire like you?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, Tessa . . ." His words were filled with regret as they trailed off. "She was a mortal. I took her life on our wedding night. My thirst for her blood just became too great for me to handle."

"Oh." I suddenly felt horrible for even pressing the issue. "I'm so sorry, Omari."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." Omari sighed. "I've come to terms with her death. It was the only way I could overcome it, forgiving myself. It took me centuries, but I finally was able to."

"I'm glad. You shouldn't have to carry the weight of that guilt. It was in your nature." I took his right hand into my left, stroking it gently. "What finally made you forgive yourself?"

"I caught a glimpse of my future, many centuries later." His gaze returned to mine. "I was happily married and totally content with my life. I realized in that moment that Rana wasn't the one I was destined to be with."

I deflected my eyes from his, my heart rapidly beating all the way to my ears. Maybe I had finally found the answer to my most burning questions.

"You say you caught a glimpse of the future. Was it some kind of premonition or was it more innate like my aunt Alice?"

"I'm a prophet, Tessa." He simply said. "It's not quite like your aunt Alice's power. You see, I can only predict what will happen centuries later--not days, weeks, or months ahead. I predicted your father's reign as the true Alpha in this time as well as _other_ things."

"You mean, this woman you are going to marry." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, my beloved Tessa." As he spoke those words, he peered right into my violet eyes. It seemed that he was looking straight through them into my soul. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach, and I didn't know how to respond to what he was insinuating.

Was I the woman he had envisioned many centuries ago? Is that why he needed to be near me and teach me these things? Was there something else he wasn't telling me?

"Hey, your eyes already have a few gold flecks in them." I noted, staring intently into Omari's eyes. He didn't respond.

Before I knew it, Omari had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, and I found myself involuntarily leaning into him as I had several years ago. He closed the gap between our lips, pressing them gently together. Even though his lips were somewhat cold, a warm, tingling sensation shot steadily throughout my body. I reacted, frantically fisting my hands into his hair, and climbed into his lap. Our kiss deepened, and I thought I was going to explode with the newly-found desires now surging their way through my body.

"Tessa, stop!" Omari growled, practically prying my arms from his head and setting me on the damp ground below. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" I peered up at him, thoroughly disappointed, and he heftily leapt from the tree branch, landing beside me.

"I'm quite ashamed of myself for doing that." He walked past me, his head held down. "It was very selfish of me."

"What do you mean, Omari? I wanted it too." I firmly admitted.

"Yes, but . . ." He turned to face me. "The whole time I was kissing you, these sick, twisted thoughts kept overpowering my mind."

"What thoughts?"

"I'm too ashamed to make them known to you right now." Omari drew in a sharp breath. "Goodnight, my Tessa."

And then he faded from view as he darted completely from my line of sight.

Sighing, I leaned back against the tree in which we had shared that fleeting, blissful moment, wondering if we had both just made a terrible mistake . . .

The memories of our first kiss slowly diminished as Omari and I entered the Great Hall to face my father's judgment. I looked around the massive throne room, noting that all of my family members were in attendance as well as the entire Volturi guard. I passed my aunt Alice and her husband Jasper, my uncle Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my great-great-grandfather Carlisle and his wife Esme, my grandmother Nessie, and my uncle Seth. Their cautious, yet suspicious, eyes peered at both my companion and me.

Then, I saw my aunt Sarah Rose Black with _him_, and I quickly diverted my attention, not allowing them the decency of acknowledging their presence. What they had both done to me was inexcusable and unacceptable. But that was another story for another time.

Spying my father rightfully sitting on his center throne and his head guardsmen Jacob and Edward on either side of him respectively, I swiftly bowed, and Omari followed suit.

"Tessa, do you know why I have summoned you?" My father spoke, his Alpha voice firm and determined to uncover the truth.

"Yes, father." I replied, my head still bowed in reverence.

"It wasn't her fault, my king. I take full responsibility." Omari interjected, walking forward to my father's position.

"Tell me exactly what happened then, Omari." My father demanded.

"Well, both Tessa and I were confronted with a half-breed near the Palazzo dei Priori. He had threatened a human life, sir, we had no other choice." Omari looked back at me thoughtfully. I nodded to confirm his story.

"At whose hand did the half-breed draw his last breath?" My father's eyes fell on me, his only daughter, as he asked his question.

"It was me, my king." Omari fell to his knees as if pleading for my father's mercy. He knew that he would be susceptible to punishment for destroying another life, and I suddenly felt a rush of regret stream like an untamed river through my veins.

"Edward?" My father suspiciously turned to my great-grandfather, whose only response was a sigh. I knew he could read Omari's thoughts as well as mine. He knew we both were lying, and somehow I realized that he was protecting my honor. "Very well then. Jane?"

"Yes, my king." In a blur of a movement, Jane appeared beside Omari, bowing before my father.

"You shall deliver punishment for Omari's deed." My eyes widened in horror at my father's words.

"But, my Lord . . ." Jane protested, glancing from Omari to the king and back again.

"Now, Jane!" My father's infuriated tone made the regret in the pit of my stomach boil over with vehemence.

"Stop!" I managed to cry out, and everyone in the room turned their gaze to me. "I took the half-breed's life! IT WAS ME! Just don't hurt him!"

"Tessa?" My father emptied his throne and rushed to my side. "You took a life?"

"Yes, father." I couldn't even look at his face even though it was only inches from mine. I was so ashamed of my actions.

"You lied to me!" My father pivoted his body, projecting his Alpha voice at Omari.

"It was only to protect her." Omari confessed, sorrow filling his golden eyes, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Omari, you are hereby banned from any involvement with the Watch." My father's disgusted tone continued as he swiftly took his throne again. "And you are forbidden to see my daughter until further notice."

"But, father . . ."

"Tessa, you are relieved of your duties as head of the Watch as well. Santiago will serve in your stead." My father spoke with determination. "Now, take your leave."

Without hesitation, I flew from the Great Hall, running as fast as I could until I reached my bedchamber. I closed my eyes and pressed my body against the door after I slammed it shut. Burying my head in my hands, I wept for the life I had desecrated for a second time. More truthfully, I mourned for the loss of my father's trust in me.

Suddenly, despite my frantic sobs, a familiar scent entered my nostrils. It was the overwhelming fragrance of lavender.

Glancing up from my hands, I peered out at the room before me. Through the tears now staining my eyes, I recognized that I had not retreated to my bedchamber, but to the bedroom of my ailing mother.

**Attn: Special thanks to my hubby for his knowledge of weaponry in this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!**

**Just one more note. My inspiration for Tessa is Rachel Spector. She is who I envision as I write, but with black hair just past her shoulders. ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Graviora Manent

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 3: Graviora Manent (Heavier Things Remain)**

**Tessa's POV**

I sauntered languidly into my mother's bedchamber, my eyes carefully focusing on the large four-poster bed positioned in the center of the room. My mother lay on her back, her head resting tenderly against an oversized pillow. A breathing tube was fastened under her nose, and I could detect the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she drew in short breaths. Her long black hair cascaded about her shoulders, her eyelids fluttering as if she were just in a deep sleep. Even in her current state, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

Reaching the left side of the bed, I knelt down beside her and took her pallid right hand into mine. I pressed her hand to my forehead and then to my cheek. I wanted nothing more in that moment than for her eyes to open and her pink lips to smile at the sight of my sorrowful face.

"I need you, Mom. So much right now." A single, sullen tear left the corner of my eye, rolling slowly down my cheek and onto her hand. I kissed her hand softly, placing it back by her side, and then rested my head beside it on the bed.

"Please come back to us. I love you . . ." I waited, listening to her steadily breaths and the soft beats of her heart. Somehow the melody of the music it made soothed me, and a slight calm swept over me as I remained on bended knee beside her.

"I killed someone, Mom. He wasn't that much different than Grandma Nessie." Another tear escaped my violet eyes as I confessed my sins to my mother. Somehow, I knew she could hear me even though my great-grandfather Edward said he was unable to read her thoughts.

"Mom, I need you. You always knew the right words to say to me when I was little." I wept even more for my transgression, my mind flying back to those many times my mother wrapped her arms around me in unrelenting comfort.

"Just like that time . . ." My thoughts began to slip away from me. I frowned, looking up at my mother's pale face.

"Dean . . ." My lips quivered as I whispered his name. I hadn't uttered his name in almost sixth months. Ever since . . .

My eyes rained uncontrollably, and I placed my head in my hands, attempting to wipe away the memories of him to no avail . . .

It was just after my tenth birthday, several weeks following the moment Omari and I shared in our first kiss.

After that night near the Arno River, Omari swiftly packed his bags and went back to live with Benjamin and the Egyptian coven for a few weeks. We decided—well, he decided—being around him wasn't the safest course of action for me. I resented him for leaving me, for leading me on, for crossing the boundaries of our friendship. He didn't even tell me goodbye; he just left in the middle of the night. His hastiness had cut me deep. Omari was one of my dearest friends, who could have been something much more if he'd stayed and at least talked it through with me.

Some of our family members from La Push were visiting us in Volterra, including Sam Uley with his wife Emily and their four youngest children: Dean, Ruby, Meghan, and Lilith. Sam Jr. had been promoted to Alpha of his father's pack almost five years ago, and subsequently Sam Sr. had retired from pack life and officially stopped phasing.

Even though he was my cousin, the moment my eyes fell on Dean Uley I was completely smitten with him. He was the spitting image of his father, except his figure was sleeker like that of his mother. I couldn't help but stare at him during dinner that evening, and several times I caught him glancing in my direction, a broad smile spread across his lips. Shyly, I would just return my attention to the human food on my plate. I usually wasn't shy around people I had never met, but something about Dean made my brain turn to mush.

"Dean, what have you been up to since we all left La Push?" My father EJ asked, obviously noticing our exchange at the table.

"College." Dean had the most beautiful deep, husky voice. He wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin and sat it back in his lap. "I graduate this fall from the University of Washington."

"What is your field of study?" My great-great-grandfather Carlisle prodded, an empty plate resting in front of him for show.

"Pre-law, sir." Dean replied, taking a sip of his red wine. "I plan on becoming a judge someday."

"That's wonderful." Esme said with a sigh, twirling her empty wine glass with her long fingers.

"What about you, Tessa?" I dropped my fork on my plate, surprised by Dean's sudden question. "Any future plans?"

I looked up from my meal, shifting my gaze to his. His gorgeous, brown eyes watched my face with careful attention as if my answer was the key to his very sustenance.

"Well." I began, clearing my throat. "I've been learning how to fight in hand-to-hand combat . . ."

"My great-granddaughter is also very skilled on the piano, I must interject. Pardon me, Tessa, for interrupting." Edward added to the conversation, cutting me off. "She hopes to become a concert pianist one day."

"Well, I would love to hear you play sometime." Dean winked at me from across the table, and I felt the heat of embarrassment redden my cheeks. "And fight as well. I could show you a few moves if you want."

"Sure." I managed to mutter in reply.

My great-grandfather gave Dean a furious expression, and I wondered what Dean was thinking in that moment.

The remainder of our meal continued without further incident, and at about midnight, everyone retired to their separate living quarters or bedchambers. As I exited the Great Hall to retreat to the comfort of my room, Dean casually slipped a neatly-folded note into my right palm. My heart racing, I waited until I reached my bedchamber to unfold it. The letter simply read:

_The rooftop. 3 am. I'll be waiting._

It was the first of many nights that I snuck out to meet Dean Uley. We met on the rooftop of the Volturi mansion, chitchatting about our lives as shifters and ultimately our parents' high expectations of us.

Before I knew it, Dean's warm lips were plastered against mine, his hot, wet tongue sliding into my mouth. His manly palms trickled up my shirt, his calloused fingers teasing my nipples. His hands felt amazing against my skin, and I didn't want it to ever end. I threw my head back as he devoured my neck, my body now surging with an overpowering desire I had never known. I didn't quite understand the sensations traveling from my neck to my waist. All I knew was that I wanted Dean Uley, and as he laid me down against the ledge where we were sitting, I knew he wanted me too.

The fact that we were cousins briefly popped into my head, but then I quickly pushed the thought away. Nothing was getting in the way of what I wanted.

Dean continued to kiss down my torso all the way to my waist, and several seconds later, after ridding our bodies of our clothes, he entered me. I gasped as I felt the initial pain wash over me, but as Dean continued, it quickly began to dissipate. I found myself almost screaming out of pleasure as orgasm after orgasm rocked my body. Dean had to forcefully clasp his hand right hand over my mouth to stifle my cries of sheer ecstasy. Finally, he loudly groaned into the night air, almost in a growl, and then crumpled on top of me.

We didn't speak for several minutes, and I lightly stroked his back, a wide smile etching its way across my face.

"Tessa." Dean pivoted his head to whisper in my ear. "I know it sounds crazy, but I've never felt this way before about anyone."

I in turn kissed the top of his head as it rested against my chest. I realized in that moment that I had fallen madly in love with Dean. I had never even met him before that day, but I knew in my heart that it was the beginning of something very special.

We continued to meet night after night with only the light from the moon to guide our passionate, illicit affair. The second our bodies disconnected, I ached to feel Dean's hot body pressed to mine again. It was as if I could never quite get enough of him. There weren't enough hours in the night to satiate my hunger for his touch.

One night, after three hours of rapturous lovemaking, I headed back to my bedchamber, creeping through the hallways as to remain undiscovered. As I turned a corner near my bedroom, a cold hand forcibly grabbed my right wrist, pulling me into the shadows of the passageway.

"What the hell are you doing?" I recognized the voice as it furiously whispered into my ear.

"Omari, what are you doing here?" I murmured, stunned. I could see the faint glow of his crimson eyes from amongst the darkness.

"I just returned from Egypt to find you sneaking around to sleep with someone you hardly know." Omari's tone was livid, and he almost spit venom in my face in enragement. "And your _cousin_ at that!"

"How in the hell do you know Dean and I are sleeping together?" I was infuriated at his gall to eavesdrop on my most private of moments.

"It's not hard to guess." He paused, deeply inhaling my scent. "You reek of werewolf."

"Who I sleep with is none of your business." I pushed past him, making my way back down the passageway.

"Tessa, I just don't want to see you get hurt." He reached for my arm again, but I blocked his advance. "You have to stop this right now."

I was completely mad with anger. How dare he tell me what to do? I was a grown woman.

"You're not the boss of me, Omari." I turned around and faced him. I pointed a finger at his hard chest, remembering his utter rejection of me. "I'm not the one who left."

"Tessa, I told you why I couldn't stay." Omari sighed, closing his red eyes. "Even with that dog's smell on you, my thoughts are still betraying me."

"What thoughts, Omari? Of drinking my blood?"

"Yes." He whispered, taking in a sharp breath.

"Maybe you should just go back to Benjamin and forget all about me then." I felt tears starting to rim my violet eyes.

"Never." I heard him answer, his voice so low human ears wouldn't have detected it.

"Goodnight, Omari." No longer desiring to be in his presence, I turned and began to walk toward my bedchamber.

As my hand lingered on the door handle, I heard Omari plead with me, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Please end it with him, Tessa. I just don't want to see you hurt."

I sighed and opened the door to my room, hoping with all my heart and soul that I was doing the right thing.

The next evening, as we gathered around the dinner table, Dean and I couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. He took the seat on my right side instead of his usual across the table, and halfway through our meal, I felt his rough hand slink steadily up my thigh. I nonchalantly slapped it away. I warily glanced up, trusting that no one saw his little gesture. Our forbidden relationship, especially our sexual one, was still a secret.

My eyes then met my great-grandfather Edward's, and he loudly cleared his throat. I knew he had read my every thought regarding the man sitting next to me. I suddenly felt the awkward rush of apprehension as it flooded the pit of my stomach.

Then, Edward abruptly slammed his fist down on the table, branding it with a slight crack. Everyone at the table jumped at his unexpected movement.

"What's wrong, Edward?" His wife Bella asked, her golden eyes full of concern for her husband.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He answered and then angrily growled. "But would you kindly stop having impure thoughts about my great-granddaughter at the dinner table?"

His heated yellow eyes fell on Dean, who in turn held up his arms in surrender. Everyone glanced in my direction, and I was completely humiliated.

"Dean, what's going on?" Emily questioned her son, placing her fork on her dinner plate.

"Mom, um . . . Tessa . . ." Dean began, but he was interrupted by footsteps entering the Great Hall.

My grandparents Jacob and Nessie had returned from a trip to Rome with my aunts Sarah Rose and Bella Alice. I was happy to see them again, but more importantly, I was glad they had decided to crash our dinner party at that particular moment.

"Nessie! Jacob! You're home." My mother Leah exclaimed, rising from the table to embrace her best friend. "I've missed you so much."

I let out a sigh of relief, and Dean placed his hand on top of mine under the table. I peered up at his beautiful, handsome face, and all my worries seem to fade away with a glance of his gentle smile.

"Sam, Emily, you remember Sarah Rose and Bella Alice." Jacob shook hands with Sam briefly before giving Emily a hug.

"Of course." Emily replied, hugging my grandmother and then Sarah Rose. "Bella Alice, you look more like your mother every day."

"Thanks, Aunt Em." Bella Alice showed her gratitude for Emily's compliment. She and Sarah Rose both called Emily their aunt even though she was no blood relation to them.

Letting go of my hand, Dean stood up from his chair to greet my grandparents and their daughters. He politely shook my grandfather Jacob's hand and then turned to my aunt Sarah Rose . . .

And my world began to change right before my very eyes . . .

I glanced at Emily as she took her seat back at the table, and her eyes lit up with pure joy, squeezing Sam's right hand. I followed her gaze to Dean and Sarah Rose, who were standing completely rigid, staring into each others' eyes. I was utterly perplexed.

"Uh oh, Jake." My grandmother Nessie lovingly put her arms around her husband's waist and pulled him in for a hug. "Here we go again."

"You son of a bitch!"

I turned only to see my great-grandfather Edward lunge across the table at Dean, tackling him to the floor. It only took a split-second for Dean to phase, his clothes flying all about him in tiny shards of fabric.

"Get the girls out of here!" My father EJ demanded, and I felt Esme's hands on my shoulders, pulling me toward the rear exit. The last thing I remembered of that confusing scene was the apologetic green eyes of my father before he phased into his wolf form right before me.

I lingered in my room for the remainder of the evening, pacing back and forth at the foot of my bed. My mind kept replaying the evening's events over and over again, trying to figure out why everything went downhill so fast. Why did Dean look at Sarah Rose as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world? Why did Edward attack Dean after it happened? Was he trying to defend my honor somehow?

Then, my heart filled with dread, and I began to wonder if everyone had made it out the fight alive. I shuddered to think if someone perished just beyond the walls of my bedchamber.

Waking me from my racing thoughts, a knock resounded on my wooden door and the fragrance of lavender instantly permeated my nose.

"Tessa, may I come in?" It was my mother.

I flew to the door, holding it open for her to enter. She didn't even meet my gaze as she strolled across the room and sat down on my bed. Patting the area beside her, she invited me to join her.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked after a few moments of silence, looking into her mournful eyes.

"You mind if I ask you that question first?" My mother Leah took my palms into hers, and I nodded warily. "What happened with you and Dean?"

"Nothing happened between us." I lied to protect our secret.

"Tessa, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" My mother assured me, watching my face with expectancy.

Sighing, I told her the truth. The whole truth. I told her about our numerous meetings on the rooftop and our lovemaking, however skimping on the details.

When I was finished, I noticed a tear trickle down her right cheek, but she quickly whisked it away. She took a deep, purposeful breath.

"Tessa, have you ever heard the term _imprinting_ before?" My mother glanced down at our hands entwined together, anxiously biting her lip.

"Once. I heard Dad say it once. What does it mean?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, it's how wolves find their soulmates, Tessa." She began her explanation. "When we see them for the first time and look into their eyes, we imprint. A bond is formed between us and our soulmates that is unbreakable. Your grandfather Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and your father imprinted on me."

I thought about what she was insinuating, my eyes widening as I reached a heartbreaking realization.

"So, you're saying that Dean _imprinted_ on Sarah Rose tonight?" I couldn't believe the words as they escaped my mouth.

"Yes, Tessa." My mother sighed. "He is forever bound to her now. They are soulmates, which means—"

"Which means, I'm _nothing_ to him now?" I screamed in frustration and somewhat confusion at my mother. This couldn't be happening. I found someone who made me feel as if I were the most beautiful woman on Earth, and then he goes and imprints on my aunt. Not to mention the fact that this someone was my cousin and I had given him my virginity without a second thought. I felt so foolish at that moment. "This is so fucked up, Mom."

I began to cry tears of pain, and my mother wrapped her arms around me tightly, letting me sob onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know exactly how you feel." She tried to comfort me. "The same thing happened to me."

"It did?" I pulled away from her and wiped the tears from under my eyes.

"Sam was my first love, Tessa. We were going to be married, and then he imprinted on Emily." My mother confessed to me, possibly reliving the horror of that moment over again in her mind.

"I never knew that, Mom. I'm sorry." I embraced her once more.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago before I met your dad, but I couldn't be happier at the way my life turned out. Plus, if I'd married Sam, I would've never had you." She pulled back slightly, pressing her forehead to mine.

I half-smiled at her last words.

"I know it hurts right now, but someday when you find your soulmate, you'll never look back on this night in anger. You'll see it as a blessing." She continued.

Maybe my mother was right, but it still didn't ease the aching within my chest. It was as if a gaping hole was beginning to rip its way through my heart. I didn't know if I'd ever be the same after that night.

"Mom, would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight?" I asked, relishing in the sensation of her skin against my own. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course, my beloved Tessa. I would love nothing more." She pressed her lips sweetly to my forehead before helping me into the comfort of my bed . . .

Roused from my memories of that dreadful evening, I realized that I was now positioned at the grand piano beside my mother's bed. My great-grandfather Edward and my grandmother Nessie sometimes played for my mother, hoping that it might help ease some of the pain she experienced while unconscious.

My fingers hovered above the keys of the piano, already pulsating with the sensation of the melody they would soon play. I closed my violet eyes and pressed my fingers meticulously to the ivory bands below. The cool, familiar texture of the keys greeted my touch with a gentle kiss as the harmonious tune enveloped the entire bedchamber with its splendor. Losing myself in the musical air, I let each note shroud me in its enchanting embrace.

"I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were . . ."

I began to sing the lyrics to the tune I knew so well, the words rolling off my tongue with ease. My face pained as I chanted the words softly, for they were for my mother. I needed her here with me. I needed to feel her warm arms wrap around me and comfort me again. Somber tears streamed down my face as I pounded the keys with even more urgency.

"My hand searches for your hand in a dark room. I can't find you. Help me. Are you looking for me . . ."

My fingers sourly hit a wrong note, and I collapsed against the grand instrument in front of me, sobbing uncontrollably against its black frame.

"Don't cry, my beloved Tessa." Two hands landed on my shoulders, and I turned around to embrace the arms I had missed so much.

**Attn: The song Tessa played for Leah is "Need" by Hana Pestle. I hope you're not too mad with me for this chapter. Dean (he's about 26 here) is Tessa's cousin because Emily and Leah are second cousins. It sounds kind of disgusting when you think about it, but I think Dean was drawn to Tessa because she came from the same bloodline as Sarah Rose. Also, he entered their relationship fully aware of the fact that he could possibly imprint on someone else down the road. Thanks for reading, and please leave me your thoughts. *dodges the bricks***

**On another note, my story "The True Alpha" has been nominated for several awards: Best Action or Drama for the Indie TwiFic Awards (http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx) and The Imprint Award for the the Puppies and Leeches (http://thepupandleechawards(dot)webs(dot)com/nominations(dot)htm). Voting has already started for the Indies and the Puppies will start on March 1****st****. Thanks to the reader who nominated it. I would be honored to have your vote! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Soft Skeletons

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 4: Soft Skeletons**

**Tessa's POV**

"Dad." I lifted my head from the comfort of the black piano, furiously wiping away my tears. "I mean, Alpha."

The two hands on my shoulders loosened their grip.

"Tessa." My father EJ sat down beside me on the piano bench, shaking his head. "You don't have to call me that here. It's just you and me."

I remained motionless, staring down at my hands, the apprehension in the pit of my stomach becoming paramount. I could smell the glorious fragrance of my father's skin, a mixture of freshly-cut roses and virility.

"Dad, I'm sorry for taking the half-breed's life." I stammered after a few minutes of unbearable silence. I looked up at my sire through my lashes, nervously awaiting his response.

His expression hardened, and his lips pursed slightly. "Tessa, I've always taught you that life was a precious gift, something that is not to be taken lightly."

"I know, father." I glanced back down at my hands, wringing them together. "Omari and I should have brought him back to you for judgment."

"That would have been the better course of action." My father spoke resolutely.

"You entrusted me with the keep of the Watch, and I failed you, father." I began, the tears pooling in my violet eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Tessa." His arms lovingly wrapped around me, and the floodgates opened, my remorseful tears pouring like a faucet down my visage. "You have _never_ failed me."

I gripped his warm body as if it were my very lifeline, letting my tears soak his red and black robe. The heat of his body soothed me, and I never wanted to let him go. I was in the arms of my father, the man I loved more than any other on the face of the earth. He was my mentor, my strong tower, my strength, my king. Nothing could compare to way I felt as he spoke those five beautiful words.

"But Tess." My father continued, pulling away slightly to take in my face. "I have to treat you as I treat everyone else when it comes to the guard. Yes, you are my daughter, and I love you more than my own life, but disobeying my command is inexcusable. You have to face the consequences for your actions just as everyone else does."

"I understand that, Dad." I spoke as he dried the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs. "And I'm prepared to take those consequences."

"I know you are." His voice was low and soft. "I just hope someone else sticks to his punishment."

"Dad, Omari had nothing to do with this." I shrugged away from my father. "I killed the half-breed on my own before he ever showed up."

"True, but he lied and tried to take the blame upon himself." He took a deep, purposeful breath. "While I admire him for protecting you, I don't condone dishonesty. It's just something I don't tolerate among the guard. I had to make an example of him."

I didn't speak, letting all of my father's words sink in. I thought of Omari and his whereabouts in the palace. I wondered if he was thinking of me or if he regretted ever taking the blame for my sinful actions. He was my dearest friend, well, friend with benefits, and I owed it to him for standing up for me that night.

As I thought of Omari, I glanced over at my father, who was now watching my mother as she rested in her bed across the room. His body began to quake, and he brought a hand up to his heart, grasping the area tightly.

"Dad, are you okay?" I placed an arm around his shoulder, and he leaned into me.

"I m-miss her, Tessa. She's my everything." He gulped, and I could smell the saline from his tears. "I feel so worthless, lifeless without her here."

I pulled my father into a desperate embrace, my tear-stained eyes focusing on my mother's slumbering face. I ached to see my parents together again. They were inseparable; their love never quite equaled by another. They were soulmates, plain and simple.

As I held my father, I remembered the love my parents shared for one another and for me, their only daughter. It was something with which I had grown accustomed, their unconditional love for me.

I remembered the first time I ever phased and my parents' patience as they helped me understand what was happening . . .

I was only a toddler when it happened the first time. I had just learned how to walk, and my great-grandfather Edward had been teaching me how to play the piano.

"That was very good, Tessa." Edward softly applauded my rendition of _Clair de Lune_ as I carefully stroked the last note. "Let's try something else, shall we?"

"NO!" I firmly shouted, beginning to play the beautiful melody again.

"Tessa, sweetheart, you need to challenge yourself with something more difficult. Let's see." He began to flip through the songbook positioned in front of me.

"NO! I want to play this one." I spat in his face in the typical defiance of a young child.

Before I knew it, my skin began to burn and itch. It almost felt as if I had a horrible sunburn that gradually worsened in intensity. My tiny body started to shake uncontrollably, and I faintly recalled hearing my great-grandfather call my mother's name. Then, like a flash of lightning, I burst out of my clothes and landed before Edward as a small wolf.

My parents and relatives marveled at my ability to change so soon after birth. They didn't think I would be able to phase until I reached full maturity. Since they were both shifters themselves, my father and mother beamed with pride when they learned of my ability to transform at an early age. They took me out into the woods and forests of Tuscany, teaching me how to control my emotions so that I wouldn't phase at inopportune times and how to track scents.

My aunt Bella Alice Black was extremely jealous of my talent as she couldn't phase like her older sister Sarah Rose just yet. She had to wait until she reached her prime age. I looked up to my aunts, and it disappointed me greatly that she would be so heartless toward me over something I couldn't control. Edward told me much later that it mainly stemmed from her not being the baby girl in the family anymore, which was highly understandable. Bella Alice also adored my father above all of her siblings, and seeing my dad dote on me so much made her insanely envious.

After teaching me the ropes of phasing and tracking, my vampire relatives, especially my aunt Rosalie, taught me how to hunt animals to satiate the deep-rooted bloodlust that would surface every now and then. I was part vampire, and sometimes my eyes would turn pitch black and an overwhelming hunger would rage inside of me. I didn't quite understand it at first, but my uncle Jasper helped me tame the emotions that would ignite my need for its sustenance. After all, he had numerous years of experience, and just being near him aided me in quelling my hunger. He had such a calming influence at times.

My father EJ soon realized after taking on his duties as the true Alpha and new leader of the Volturi that our family would have to train the vampires under his reign to hunt animals for sustenance as well. At first, they discussed at length how difficult it may prove to be, but our new friends took on the challenge willingly and naturally. They had pledged their allegiance to my father and were willing to do anything within their capacity to prove that they were worthy of him as their leader.

My great-great-grandfather Carlisle marveled at their ability to control their bloodlust around humans. He couldn't believe how easy it was for them to learn to hunt animals and not attack the human servants all around us. Eventually, the human servants were no longer needed in the palace and as such were let go. Of course, my father ordered them not to speak a word to anyone regarding the Volturi and what they had seen and heard during the course of their servitude. Because he was the Alpha, they obeyed his command without a second thought. One of my favorite servants, Rhoda, decided she would go back to her home in the States and reunite with her family after serving the Volturi for almost a decade.

Not everything went according to plan however. Occasionally, one of the guard members would slip, and my father realized he would have to form a code of conduct for vampires within the city limits of Volterra. Therefore, the Volturi Watch was born. Comprised of about twenty members, the Watch scoured the cities at night, keeping a close eye on visiting and resident immortals and making sure they adhered to my father's decree.

Santiago was the first leader of the Watch along with his mate Kelli, who my mother seemed to highly disfavor. They never married, but it was well-known that they preferred to have an open relationship.

My uncle Seth Clearwater also served on the Watch. My uncle had ventured to Italy to witness my parents' marriage and my father's coronation many years ago, but decided to stay as he had imprinted on a local Italian girl, Julietta. When he met her, she didn't speak a lick of English, but she had been learning over the past ten years. Seth was very patient with her, and they had been seeing each other, well, more than seeing if you know what I mean, for two years now. Other members of the guard included Jane and her brother Alec, who, much to everyone's surprise, unwaveringly had pledged their allegiance to my father, as well as my uncles Billy and JEB Black.

Soon after those heartbreaking moments with Dean, my father approached me with taking on the role as head of the Watch. I protested at first, but he insisted that I was more than capable judging from my newly-developed skills in combat. After much consideration, I decided to take him up on his offer, and I made it my duty to practice my fighting skills with Jasper daily as my trainer had went back to Egypt. I wanted to be prepared for anything or anyone who would cross my path in the city streets. Above all else, I wanted to make my father proud of me.

A few months after my father made me head of the Watch, my parents decided to visit Vladimir and Stefan, head members of the vampire coven in Romania. The Romanian coven had harbored a deep-seeded hatred for the Volturi over the years leading up to the overthrowing of Aro. However, as soon as my father came to power, Vladimir and Stefan pledged their ever-growing loyalty to my father and the guard, being ever grateful for ridding the world of that "arrogant bastard."

My parents had high hopes for the trip: sightseeing, connecting with old friends, reconnecting as husband and wife . . . though fate had something else in store . . .

One morning in Romania, my mother decided to head into the woods and phase for a quick run.

She never returned.

Distraught and feeling something wrong immediately, my father and the coven sent out a search party for my mother. As my mother was his imprint and he could feel a constant tugging toward her, my father was the first to find her. She lay on the damp ground, naked and unconscious, a thick layer of mud covering her entire body. Attempting a myriad of times to heal her with his powers, my father could do nothing to wake her from her comatose condition.

Immediately, my father brought her back to Carlisle, who was completely stumped as to the cause of her infirmity. He ran numerous blood and other medical tests, but nothing could be concluded regarding the causes of her condition. My great-great-grandfather spent days pouring over his medical books and journals and scouring the internet. However, he always came up empty handed.

Supernatural causes weren't dismissed as a possible cause of her ailing condition. Since my aunt Alice wasn't able to see my parents' futures due to them being shapeshifters, she didn't have any inclination that this would happen on their trip to Romania. She also couldn't see the person or persons responsible for my mother's illness, which caused her even greater distress. Somehow, Alice felt responsible for everything that had occurred, calling herself a failure over and over again. The only one who could calm her was her husband Jasper, but she still wasn't the cheery, bubbly person she used to be before my mother Leah fell ill.

Above all others, my father felt the most responsible for my mother's condition. It was hard on all of us, but as my mother was his very soul, my father had taken it the worse. He lay by her side for days and days, clutching her body and moaning cries of agony. It pained me to see my father this way, and I spent many nights by my mother's bedside, weeping right along with him.

All we could do now was hope . . .

"Tessa, I'm sorry for letting you down." My father broke free from my embrace, taking my face into his palms.

"What do you mean, Dad? You've never let me down." I peered into his eyes, my eyebrows furrowing in perplexity.

"Yes, I have, Tessa." My father withdrew from me, standing up and walking over to my mother's bed.

I followed closely behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have all these powers, to heal, to transform into any animal, to teleport . . ." He clinched his teeth. "And I can't even bring your mother back. It's absolutely maddening to me."

"Dad." I replaced my hand with my head on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for what happened to Mom. Nobody can. The only person to blame is the one who did this to her."

"That's the thing, Tessa. We don't know who or what caused this." My father angled his head and rested it on top of mine, sighing. "I should have gone with her into the woods that morning."

I didn't know how to answer him. Part of me wished he had gone with my mother on her run; they had always done so in the past. The other part of me realized that my father was grieving, and I shouldn't say anything to worsen his pain.

"Tessa, can you tell me something?" My father abruptly asked, clearing his throat.

"Sure, anything, Dad." I replied in wonder, my eyes still focused on my mother.

"You and Omari . . . you've been close ever since he got back from Egypt, ever since the whole Dean fiasco." His words made my heart begin to race, for I knew I would have to have this conversation with him sooner or later. "I'm just curious as to how you feel about him."

I drew in a sharp breath and felt my heart pump my blood even faster. "I l-like him. He's very sweet to me."

"He cares for you more than you know." My father sighed again. "A little _too_ much for my liking."

I chuckled at his confession, and he soon joined me. I relished in the sound of my father's laughter. It helped to ease the burdens now resting heavily on my shoulders.

"Are you happy with him, Tessa?" My father's laughter soon faded, and his tone became serious. "I know the whole experience with Dean left you . . . _scarred_. Are you sure you're not just using him as a temporary fix?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into my father's eyes. I really didn't know how to respond to his questions.

Was I happy?

Well, for starters, Omari's mood swings were enough to make any woman go crazy. One minute, he loved me and wanted me. The next minute, he was angry with himself for thinking such lurid thoughts around me. It was probably one of the reasons he had refused to make love to me on a myriad of occasions, no matter how much I threw myself at him or tried to seduce him. His wife had died in his arms on their wedding night so many centuries ago, and he wasn't going to risk the same happening to me. He couldn't live with the guilt of killing another woman he loved.

But was I in fact _using_ Omari?

In some ways, I realized that I was using him to some extent. A perfect tourniquet to impede my bleeding heart from overflowing with the sorrow I felt over losing Dean to my aunt. It had been several months since Dean imprinted on Sarah Rose, but the pain was still too fresh, too crisp to my fragile, aching heart. I put on a brave face, a fearless façade, never letting anyone know my true feelings. Besides, Omari was only too willing to indulge me in overcoming, well, more accurately, _lessening_ the sting.

"I guess I'm happy." I simply answered, still peering into my father's emerald-green eyes, not wanting to respond to his second question.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" My dad retorted, his eyes full of concern.

"No, Dad, he's the perfect gentleman, much like Edward." I assured him, vehemently shaking my head. "He's been nothing but kind to me. You would be very proud of him."

"Good, I am. He's come a long way since I first met him." My father pulled me closer to him.

"What do you mean, Dad?" I relaxed against his chest.

"Well . . . he wasn't the most pleasant immortal I've ever met." My father's body began to tremble as it had earlier when he first spoke of my mother. "He was very violent; he killed a whole plane full of passengers along with his master Amun once."

Amun. I faintly recalled hearing that name mentioned before in conversations between the elders of the guard, but I never knew exactly who he was. It angered me to think that Omari would be responsible for destroying so many innocent lives. However, I reminded myself that he was indeed a vampire and had not yet been introduced to my family's vegetarian ways.

"Tessa, I must tell you this because I don't want to harbor any secrets from you anymore." My father interrupted my thoughts. "But you must know . . . Omari helped Amun kidnap your mother before you were born."

"What?" I asked, stunned. "Why would he do such a thing?"

My father let me go, sitting on the bed beside my mother and taking her right hand. "Your mother was pregnant with you at the time. He wanted _you_. You're all he has _ever_ wanted."

All of my conscious thought began to diminish, and I felt myself becoming weak in the knees. I quickly slinked down on the bed, bringing my hands up to my face.

The memory of Omari flashed before my eyes, the moment he told me about a so-called vision he'd had many centuries ago. The vision of a woman he would marry, and everything clicked into place. _I_ was the woman Omari had envisioned. That was why he was always around me, always stood up for me, always protected me. He believed I was his destiny.

"Why are you telling me all this just now, Dad?" I spoke after several minutes of agonizing silence alone with my thoughts.

"Because I wanted you to determine how you felt about him. I wanted you to make the decision on your own."

The anger began to boil in my blood. I couldn't believe that my father would withhold such information from me. More intensely, I couldn't believe that Omari would do such horrible things to my mother and not tell me himself. It would seem more prudent on his part to come clean with me and apologize instead of letting me find out this way. What made me even madder with rage was the fact that he wanted to steal me away from my mother as an infant. How completely fucked up and desperate was that!

"You should've killed him when you had the chance!" I angrily roared at my father, standing up from the bed. "Now, he's gonna have to deal with me."

"Tessa, wait!" My father protested as I neared the doorway. My hand lingered on the doorknob, unsuccessfully trying to fight his Alpha command.

Then, suddenly, the door opened, and I backed away, only to see my grandfather Jacob and great-grandfather Edward appear over the threshold.

"EJ, it's Alice!" Edward exclaimed, rushing over to meet his grandson and king. "She's had a vision!"

"It's time, EJ." Jacob softly added, and the three of them shared knowing looks, glancing in my direction.

"What's going on?" I questioned, frustrated that they all shared some sort of telepathy amongst themselves. "Time for what?"

"Time for you, my beloved Tessa . . ." Omari had now entered the room, extending his right hand toward me.

What did he mean it was _my_ time?

Thoughts of what he had done before I was born still clouded my mind, and I shrunk away from him slightly.

Omari's golden eyes searched mine, and then he confidently asserted, "Time for you to fulfill your destiny."

**Attn: If you can't remember Tessa's "destiny," reread the preface and excerpts from True Alpha before the prologue. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Remember to vote for the Indie TwiFic Awards. Link posted in the attention of Chapter 3.**


	6. Chapter 5: When Time & Confusion Collide

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 5: When Time and Confusion Collide**

**Tessa's POV**

"What destiny? What the HELL are you talking about, Omari?"

His face almost looked pained at my words, and his lips parted as if he was about to answer when my father interjected.

"Tessa, let's discuss this in the Great Hall. I still have much to tell you." My father pressed a swift kiss to my mother's forehead and then stood up from the bed.

My heart began to race as I followed Jacob, Edward, Omari, and my father out of my mother's bedchamber and into the Great Hall. My father placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me as we entered the massive throne room. I noticed my family members and the guard were still flanked around the trio of royal chairs, and their eyes immediately focused on me. As soon as my eyes fell on my aunt Alice, she blurredly flitted to my side, pulling me into a fierce hug.

"I knew my niece was special." Alice's musical voice rang in my ears. She pulled back slightly and cupped my face with her cool palms.

"What's this all about, Alice? What vision did you see and what does it have to do with me?" I questioned, grabbing both of her wrists and releasing her hands from my cheeks.

"I saw _you_, Tessa, strong and valiant, standing before several hundred soldiers, commanding them as if you were their leader." Alice began, her golden eyes filling with awe and adoration. "I've never seen you look so beautiful and powerful before."

"I don't understand." I backed away, my mind completely clouded in confusion.

What in the world was she talking about? I wasn't a leader. I was definitely in no shape to command hundreds of soldiers. Even though I knew it was useless to dispute Alice's visions, I just couldn't believe the words as they flowed from her lips.

"The half-breeds, Tessa. They're planning to wage a war against us. Somehow news of the half-breed's murder has found its way to them." Alice continued, trying to help me understand. "It's what swayed their decision to attack us."

"There are more of them? How did they find out?" I asked, turning to my father, who stood by Omari's side.

"The half-breed was possibly all a ploy to test the strength of the guard." Omari theorized. "But we didn't see or smell any other half-breeds in that alleyway or anywhere near where he was destroyed."

"Was it Joham? Do you see him, Alice?" My father EJ inquired of my aunt after considering Omari's conjecture.

I remembered the name Joham, for my father and the elders of the guard discussed him frequently and he was the father of Nahuel, the man almost responsible for the death of several family members. Nahuel had informed my family many years ago that his father was creating a super-race of half-breeds. As his whereabouts were unknown, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Joham would resurface and cause problems for the Volturi.

"I've never met him, so I'm not sure. But I can see that it's a vampire who's leading them. His face is very clear to me, and he has some of Nahuel's features. The army--I guess you could call them that--they're all blurry to me, so I suspect they're all half-breeds." Alice replied as she placed an arm about my shoulder. "I've never really figured out how to see half-breeds. They've always been a blind spot in my power. You're the only exception, Tessa."

"Are you certain they're coming for us?" My great-great-grandfather Carlisle demanded, pulling Esme tighter to his chest.

"Well, I see them ravaging the city first, taking innocent lives at random. They're gonna try to provoke us to the point that we'll have to fight back to rid their presence from the city. The leader, he's decided to take over the Volturi once we are all _vanquished_." Alice's expression suddenly shifted from confident to despair in a matter of seconds. My uncle Jasper tapped her gently on her right shoulder, and she turned, burying her head in his chest. "Blood. There's so much blood."

Silence hovered in the air for several minutes after Alice spoke. My mind began to reel with what she was suggesting. My foolish action of killing the half-breed set the course for an uncertain future, a future my family and guard now had to face. The half-breeds planned to attack the citizens of Volterra without rhyme or reason except for the fact that they wanted to overthrow my father and the rest of the Volturi. Ultimately, Joham, Nahuel's vampire father, craved what we had, power and prestige among the immortal world. He was willing to send his creation, his children, to the slaughter for his own selfish ambitions.

"When will this happen?" I pierced the silence with my question.

Alice unleashed her arms from around her husband and retreated to my side, standing face to face with me.

"A few days. He's planning to strike as soon as possible." She said solemnly.

I heard several gasps resound throughout the Great Hall and caught a brief glimpse of Dean as he pulled Sarah Rose tighter in his embrace. I gritted my teeth, turning to face my father.

"What does this have to do with me, Dad?" I asked, infuriated. "What are you still keeping from me?"

My father and Omari shared a fleeting glimpse, and then my father nodded. Extending his right hand, Omari stepped forward and grabbed my left hand.

"Tessa." His golden eyes watched mine carefully as he spoke. "You are going to lead us in the war against the half-breeds. I foretold it centuries ago."

"What?" I quickly withdrew my hand from his. I was still angry at him for what my father had revealed to me earlier that evening. "So, this was another _prophecy_ of yours? You've known this all along?"

"Yes, my beloved Tessa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now." Omari confessed, looking down at the marble-tiled floor.

I locked eyes with my father, fury erupting even further within me. How could they keep me in the dark so long? Why didn't they tell me sooner?

"We wanted you to learn how to fight first. I guess we were trying to protect you." My great-grandfather Edward answered my unspoken questions.

"Why is everyone keeping secrets from me? I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need protection." I ran my hands angrily through my black tresses, the tension inside my being surmounting. "And you, Omari! How could you do those awful things to my mother?"

"What? You told her?" I heard Omari exasperatedly presume as I stormed from the Great Hall, running with all my might.

I couldn't believe what was happening. My father, Omari, and everyone else but me knew that I was going to lead a massive army against the half-breeds and no one determined that it was my right to know. I felt so betrayed and hurt by my family. I couldn't believe that they would keep something so important a secret my entire life, only to let me find out like this. What really infuriated me more was the fact that according to Alice I only had "a few days" to get my shit together in order to be the leader the Volturi guard required. I had only recently learned to fight. How was I supposed to lead an army against one of bloodthirsty half-breeds? My mind was a complete and utter mess. I felt almost helpless.

I hurriedly climbed the towering stairs just down the passageway from the Great Hall, heading toward the rooftop to gather my thoughts. As I opened the door leading to the roof, I caught the glimpse of two figures entwined together, their bodies pressed powerfully into one another against the water tower. They quickly broke apart when they sensed my presence.

"Uh. Hi, Tessa." My uncle Billy Black turned to acknowledge me, apparently caught off guard. He backed away, and I could see Kelli, Santiago's mate, wiping and licking her lips in obvious complacency. "We were just . . ."

"Leaving." Kelli grabbed him by the collar, pulling him past me and down the stairs.

I watched them disappear down the stairwell, shaking my head. So, my uncle Billy was involved with Kelli, a vampire. Had everyone gone completely mad?

Sighing, I walked over the edge of the roof, perching myself on one of the many protruding ledges. I looked up at the brilliant moon, looming above me and illuminating the entire city below with its reflected light. Rage engulfed every nerve ending in my body, for I knew I would be responsible for the innocent lives that were about to be taken by a fanatical vampire and his children.

I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

Without realizing it, I had worked myself up to the point that my arms had morphed into the familiar twin blades. I stood up, raising the blades to eyelevel, marveling over their beauty. I guess the reason why I felt so connected to swords when Omari trained me for battle was because they were in fact a part of me all along. I wondered if they would serve me victoriously in the forthcoming battle with the half-breeds, if my swords could penetrate their thick flesh. Maybe that's why I was gifted with them in the first place. Fate had already determined my destiny.

Lowering the blades, I glanced out at my city, Volterra, once more and remembered the moment I realized I had this unparalleled ability . . .

It was several days after the incident with Dean. My heart had started to harden against love. I was so angry with him for leading me on and then imprinting on my aunt. I knew he couldn't help it, but still he entered our relationship fully knowing that he could imprint on someone else down the road. Dean later told me that he thought he had imprinted on me the first time we made love; he felt so drawn to me and had never experienced imprinting firsthand. Presumably, he had felt such a connection to me because I had descended from the same bloodline as Sarah Rose.

In those moments after Dean imprinted on Sarah Rose, my father EJ and Dean had a horrible fight in their wolf forms in the Great Hall. My father tore and nipped at his sister's imprint, leaving him with gashes and scratches all over his body. To say my father was angry with Dean was an understatement. He couldn't believe someone would take such advantage of his daughter. Dean healed rather quickly, but his face, neck, and arms still displayed the evidence for all eyes to see. I didn't feel one lick of remorse for what my father did to him. As far as I was concerned, Dean deserved every cut, every bruise, every scar. It was only a small fragment of what he had left on my broken heart.

When I first saw Dean after that night, I couldn't keep the hurt and pain bottled up inside any longer. I lunged at him with all my might, my eyes blinded with a maddening frenzy. I wanted to inflict him with the pain he had caused me tenfold. I wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me. An eye for an eye . . .

"You filthy two-timing son of a bitch!" I leapt at him with all the pent-up anger inside of me, grabbing him forcibly by the throat and slamming him to the floor on his back.

But then something happened as I felt arms wrapping around my waist and shoulders, tugging me away from Dean . . .

My arms began to tingle and felt as if they were being ripped from my body. Suddenly, the leather fabric covering my arms shifted slightly out of focus, and in its place emerged two magnificent silver blades. Jasper and Emmett, who were restraining me at the time, took several steps back, their golden eyes never leaving the blades now serving as my arms.

I stared down at my new arms in wide-eyed wonder, rotating them from side to side to take in their full brilliance. I had discovered a new talent.

"No wonder you're so talented with swords." Uncle Jasper chuckled, placing a hand on my left shoulder. "You've had the capacity all along."

Jasper's reassuring hand patted my shoulder gently and then relented. Smiling, I met his gaze briefly and then returned my attention back to the blades.

"Absolutely badass!" Emmett remarked, and I heard him clap and rub his hands together in obvious delight. "Where can I get some of those?"

I laughed fleetingly at my uncle's derision, and then, there was silence. Time seemed to stand still in that moment as I continued to examine the blades . . .

"Tessa." The familiar silky voice woke me from my trancelike state. "I knew you were the one."

I looked up from the blades, only to notice that everyone had left me, and my friend Omari was now the only one in my presence. It was the first time I had seen him since the night he confronted me about Dean.

"Omari." I took in his worried yet jubilant face. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

He paced several steps toward me, his watchful eyes focused on mine. I felt the blades slowly morph back into my arms as he neared my position in the middle of the Great Hall.

"I knew you were the one." Omari repeated his initial admission, and I detected a hint of pride in his tone. "I knew it was you all along."

"What do you mean, Omari?" I asked, remembering the horrible way he treated me just a few days ago, accusing me of being reckless. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes, but that was beside the point. Even though he had been right all along, I was still angry with him for interfering in my life.

"Nothing." He finally blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. I just meant I knew you were very special, Tessa."

The anger boiled in my blood, and I snapped at him.

"If I was so special, then why did you leave me after we kissed that night by the river?" I spat in his face. "No goodbye. _Nothing_. That hurt, Omari!"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tessa." He spoke after loudly gulping. "I didn't mean to hurt you. All I've ever wanted was to see you happy."

"Then, why did you leave?" I scoffed, protectively folding my arms across my chest. "You took my best friend away from me."

"I'm sorry." Omari took several steps closer. I turned my head to the side in outright rejection, and I could now smell his intoxicating masculine scent. "I love you, Tessa. I never meant to hurt you. Never."

"You _love_ me?" I managed to ask, utterly spellbound by his luscious fragrance. I was stunned by his revelation.

"Yes. More than my own . . . _life_." He now stood just inches away from me.

I could feel his breath on my face like a warm summer breeze. His golden-tinted eyes met mine, and I vigorously and impulsively leapt into his arms. I devoured his lips with mine as I linked my legs around his waist, trying to determine if I felt the same way toward him. His cold lips remained unresponsive for several fleeting seconds before they gave up the fight and danced furiously with mine. They soon felt warm and soft against my mouth, and I couldn't get enough of them.

Frantically, Omari threw me up against the marble wall, pressing his body into mine. I could feel his hardness straining against the fabric of his pants as his tongue feverishly entered my mouth. I could now taste the venom on his tongue. It resembled the flavor of pure, sweet honey, and it was inebriating. I greeted his tongue with mine, drinking up his delicious nectar as if it was the very sustenance to my being. As I felt his hands trickle up my torso to my breasts, I realized that I wanted him, needed him like the air I breathed.

"Make love to me, Omari. _Please_." I broke free from his lips to whisper in his ear before sucking on it lightly. "Show me how much you love me."

Omari responded by grunting against my neck, and then his face appeared in mine, strained. His eyes had turned pitch black, signifying he was overcome with the combination of lust and _bloodlust_. He was about to lose all of his former control.

He speedily pulled away, flinging himself into the opposite wall across the hall. Large chunks of marble from the wall crumbled at his feet.

"I can't." He breathed, almost panting, coming into a crouched position. "Tessa, I just can't risk ending your life like I did my wife's. I couldn't bear it."

I was instantly disappointed, but my anger got the best of me in that moment. It had suddenly resurfaced like the very blood in my veins.

"What do you want from me, Omari? Are we just friends who kiss often?" I demanded of him, forming my hands into fists in an attempt to keep them from transforming into blades again. "Do you really love me?"

He sighed at my questions, shaking his head. "I just don't know. I do love you, Tessa. I want you always. Please try to understand. I just need time."

He gave me a sorrowful, apologetic look and then swiftly exited the throne room, leaving me disheartened and alone . . .

"Tessa . . ." A soft voice stirred me from thoughts of the past. I turned around on my ledge, retracting my blades about my torso.

"Omari." I jumped down from the ledge to meet him, the bittersweet memories still fresh in my mind.

"I know you're confused about all of this and why we didn't tell you before." He began, placing a cool hand on my right cheek.

"Yes." I sighed and leaned into his palm. Then, my eyes widened as my mind flooded with the recollection of what he did to my mother, and I slapped him clear across the face. Of course it didn't hurt him, but it felt good. "How could you do those awful things to my mother?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm different now. A different . . . _person_ if that's what I am." Omari's face was distraught.

"You're a monster! A horrible, vicious monster! I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out!" I growled in his face, and I felt my arms begin to tingle about my shoulders.

"Tessa, don't do this. I never meant to hurt her."

"You always say that, but you have! You have hurt my mother and ME! How can you even dare to show your face in my presence right now? You know how hurt I was after Dean imprinted on Sarah Rose, and now I have to find out about this!" I huffed at him, disgusted.

"Tessa, please!"

"Am I the one you've always wanted? Was I the woman in your vision, Omari? Tell me the truth. Was it _my_ face you saw? Is that why you tried to steal me away from my mother as a baby? How sick and deluded is that?" I pushed past him to make my way back to the Great Hall to face my future, but his arm locked onto mine.

Omari pulled me to him and kissed me passionately on the lips. I held back, restraining myself from letting him affect me, and then I felt myself leaning into the kiss. Shit! I had to be stronger, for the both of us. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Get the fuck off me!" I gasped for air, pulling away, and slapped him forcefully across the face again.

"Ow, that one hurt!" He massaged his right cheek, and I noticed his eyes were coal black.

"Good." I turned to leave once more.

"Tessa, don't leave." Omari's pleading voice was barely above a whisper.

I faced him, taking a deep breath, and said, "Give me one good reason, Omari. After all you've done, you should be glad I'm even talking to you right now."

He took my right hand, and I cautiously let him place it between his palms as he spoke.

"I love you, Tessa. I've always loved you ever since I saw your face in that vision so many centuries ago. Your beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes . . . they captivate me and mesmerize me more than ever. There is no other woman on this planet I would rather share the rest of my existence with. I'm sorry I've let you down so many times, but you are everything to me, Tessa. Please just stay with me, and I'll prove to you how much I love you."

I looked up into his deep, longing eyes, and something happened. I couldn't quite explain it, but somehow I knew that every word he said was true.

Taking several steps forward, I grasped his hand tightly, and he pulled me taut against his chest.

"I love you, Tessa." Omari whispered, angling his lips down to meet mine, and closed his eyes.

"Omari?" I pressed my forefinger to his lips.

"Yes, my Tessa?" He opened his eyes, sighing in disappointment, but then he seemed hopeful.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Joham and these half-breeds. I have to know what their weaknesses are, how to fight them, if we have any chance of winning this battle."

"Of course." He answered, keeping his hand entwined with mine. "So, does this mean you are accepting your destiny then?"

"Well, it would seem I have no other choice. Someone foretold it long ago." I coyly looked up at him through my lashes, and he smiled. "And I've come to learn you can _never_ bet against Alice."

**Attn: Thanks so much for reading and please review!**

**Also, remember to vote for True Alpha under "Best Action/Drama" for the Indie TwiFic Awards (http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx). You have until midnight EST tonight (March 2). It has also been nominated for the Puppies and Leeches (http://thepupandleechawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm) under "the Imprint Award" and "the Original Award." Voting is March 1-8 for these particular awards. Thanks so much for your support!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Resistance

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 6: The Resistance**

**Tessa's POV**

"Fellow members of the guard." My father EJ began, standing up from his throne in the Great Hall and calling the room to order. "You know why we're all here."

Omari reached over and tenderly grabbed my right hand with his left, squeezing it in calming reassurance. I stole a glance at his handsome face and clasped his hand tighter. A broad smile spread across his lips, and my heart leapt in my chest as I noticed his face seemed to radiate a soft, iridescent glow. Something had happened on the roof when I looked into his golden eyes again for the first time. I can't quite put it into words, but it was as if my very world had shifted, and now I all could think about was the vampire standing next to me.

"Omari, Alice, will you two please step forward?" My father motioned for my companion and my aunt to join him.

Omari let go of my hand, and I instantly felt an emptiness rock throughout my entire being. Sensing my distress, he took my face into his palms and pressed his lips gently to my forehead. I closed my eyes, my breath hitching in my throat, and felt a glowing heat stream steadily from my forehead all the way to my toes. I almost became lightheaded at the sensation of his lips on my skin.

I opened my eyes as his hands dropped from my chin, and Omari sauntered up the few steps to meet my father and Alice beside the trio of thrones. I shook my head in an attempt to wake from my daze and then felt the warmth of my grandmother Nessie's arm as she gently draped it about my shoulders. I leaned into her and relished in her loving gesture.

"The time has come, my friends. We are now faced with an ultimate threat against our very existence." My father continued, and the entire throng of the guard stood in awe of his presence. "Omari's prophecy has come true, and Joham, along with his army of half-breeds, is now seeking to wage a war against us for dominion over the immortal world. We cannot let that happen."

Fervent applause erupted among the crowd, and I hesitated, feeling a hard lump lodge its way into my throat. The cause of this war was at the hand of my own doing, and I felt my shoulders slump with the heavy-laden burdens now placed upon them.

As the applause died down, my father turned to my aunt, "Alice, what do you see Joham doing first when he reaches Volterra?"

"I see him arriving north of the city. He's planning on showing no mercy, attacking any human who crosses his path. He will command his children to do likewise, stopping at nothing to provoke us into attacking him and his army." Alice's lyrical voice filled with somber undertones. Certainly, she could see the outcome of the confrontation. Couldn't she?

"You already know what we'll decide to do." My father added, and Alice nodded to confirm his statement. "We can't let him destroy all that we have accomplished. It would be folly to sit idly by while he takes numerous innocent lives. Our very existence as a society would be at stake."

"Not to mention the panic this would cause, not just here, but throughout the entire world." Edward joined the conversation, stepping forward from his throne. "We would risk exposure."

Silence filled the Great Hall as my great-grandfather spoke those four words. Our whole existence as immortals would be revealed to the world if Joham succeeded. The reality of that statement hit me like a ten ton boulder, and I loudly gulped, forcing the lump back down my throat.

"How many in number are they, Alice?" My father EJ asked after running his hands down the length of his face.

"Not sure. Like I said, I can't see them clearly. Could be twenty, thirty. I'm just not sure." Alice admitted, her face forlorn. I could sense she was upset that she wasn't able to give us a better picture of what we were facing. It was written all over her expression.

"How do you suggest we go about this, EJ?" My grandfather Jacob exited his throne and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

My father shook his head in uncertainty and then looked hopefully at my vampire friend. "Omari, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

Omari met my eyes and then began, "I've only seen a vision of Joham, but from what my former master, Amun, told me many years ago, Joham has been planning this for sometime now. He has built an army of half-breeds, male and female alike, to seek revenge for the Volturi's strain on the immortal world. He believes his children are a super-race, superior to all immortals and capable of annihilating every last one of us. I'm not sure how accurate his theory may be since the half-breed Tessa killed was so easily destroyed."

"We all have our weaknesses." Edward muttered, but everyone heard him nonetheless.

Omari nodded once at him.

"How exactly was the half-breed destroyed, Omari?" Jacob requested of my vampire friend.

"Bullets filled with EJ's venom." Omari's unwavering response was greeted with gasps throughout the hall.

"Bullets filled with my venom?" My father retorted, his eyes falling on me. I cleared my throat and immediately wondered why Omari and I ever kept his invention a secret from my father in the first place.

"Yes, EJ." Omari answered. "Carlisle stored several vials of your venom in his laboratory years ago, and Tessa helped me lace a few bullets with it just as an experiment. We didn't know we'd actually have a chance to test them out so soon."

My father's glaring eyes swept from me to my vampire, and I could sense that he wasn't happy he was just finding out about our little experiment.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" My dad's anger was evident in his tenor. "What other secrets are you two keeping from me?"

"Nothing, Dad!" I screamed at my father and instantly regretted my outburst. I softened my tone. "Sorry, father, but we just wanted to see if your venom could be used by others. Omari thought it might be helpful in case we came across an immortal who wouldn't comply with your laws or threatened us. Turns out, he was right."

My father didn't speak; he just stood there watching Omari with judging eyes, caressing his jaw with his fingers as if in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, my king. We would have told you sooner. It's just . . ." Omari's apology was cut short when my father silenced him, holding up his hand.

"No need to apologize, Omari. I think your little invention may prove most helpful to our newfound plight."

"My thoughts exactly, my king." Omari replied, a smile of easement creeping across his face.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled at Omari, who in turn mirrored my grin and winked in my direction.

"The Immortal Blade would only paralyze them as evident from Nahuel's attack on my mother, but this . . . this may be the key to winning this battle after all. I'm very impressed, Omari." My father mused, placing a hand on my vampire's left shoulder. "_And_ my beloved Tessa."

I beamed with pride at my father's words. He wasn't angry or upset, but grateful that Omari and I had succeeded in creating a weapon that would possibly secure our victory over the half-breeds. I never felt prouder to be my father's daughter than in that moment. It warmed me, heart and soul.

"Let me see these bullets." My father requested, and Omari reached behind his back and under his leather jacket, removing the gun I knew he had tucked carefully into the rear waistband of his pants.

Releasing the magazine from the handgun, Omari flicked out a single bullet into my father's waiting palms.

"Fascinating." He held up the bullet with his forefinger and his thumb, possibly realizing the full potential of the tiny object. "How do they work exactly?"

"Well, we know that traditional bullets can't penetrate a vampire or half-breed's flesh. Therefore, the bullet is fashioned with material from the Immortal Blade. Once it penetrates an immortal's skin, the venom contained in a small capsule inside is released, rendering the victim to ash." Omari relayed, and I reveled at how sexy he looked before my father. Ugh, I seriously regretted not letting him "show" me just how much he loved me on the rooftop earlier. But there was always time for that later . . .

"How did you get the material from the blade? Did you use one of them?" My father EJ questioned, jolting me from my lustful thoughts.

"Yes, my king. The one that Nahuel used to . . ." Omari glanced at my grandmother Nessie, who immediately looked down at her feet. Her hand gripped my shoulder tightly, and a vivid picture appeared seconds later in my head of that night Nahuel attacked her in the woods while she was pregnant with my father. I put my arm around her waist and hugged her closer to my chest. The vision quickly dissipated, and she half-smiled up at me.

"I hope you don't mind us using one of them." Omari focused his attention back to his king. "I know there are only three of them, but I felt it was necessary in order for the bullets to work effectively."

"No, Omari, I don't mind. I'm glad we could use them to our advantage instead of our detriment as they have been so successfully used in the past." My father revealed. "It's a pity we only have three of them. Surely we can't make enough bullets to guarantee our victory with only three at our disposal."

Someone loudly cleared their throat, and everyone's eyes turned to Marcus, who had now stepped forth from among the guard.

"My king." Marcus lowly bowed before my father.

"Marcus, my friend." My dad obliged, bowing as well. "Why have you come forward?"

"I know where we may obtain more of this precious material." Marcus graciously confessed, looking up at my father's face.

"Where, Marcus?" My father EJ's green eyes filled with incessant hope.

"Siberia." He said without hesitation, coming onto his feet. "Our allies, the Children of the Moon, have it in their possession."

"How?" My father eagerly inquired of his guardsman, speaking the question on everyone else's mind. "I mean, how did they acquire it?"

"They didn't acquire it. It is a _part_ of them, my king." Marcus held the entire room in breathless anticipation as to the exact origin of the Immortal Blade's power. "The blades were fashioned by the vampire hunter, Johannes Andreev, after he murdered one of them back in 1853. He created them from the slain werewolf's bones."

The guard began to murmur amongst themselves in astonishment at Marcus's revelation, and I noticed my father stood as still as a statue as the news sunk in. He was completely mesmerized as we all were. Who knew the answer to the mystery was within our grasp all along?

"How did Johannes know the blades would work?" My great-grandfather Edward asked Marcus.

"He didn't, but he had seen one of the werewolves attack and kill a vampire by sinking its teeth into the immortal's flesh. He knew something extraordinary was contained within their bones." Marcus turned to face the guard as he told the remainder of his tale. "Of course, he didn't get very far trying to vanquish all immortals from the Earth. Aro, Caius, and I discovered him before too long, and he was _terminated_. Such a waste of brilliance, I always told Aro, but he wouldn't allow a human with such a vast knowledge of our existence and _weaknesses_ to remain in this world."

"How come we never knew about this?" Edward coldly solicited, running his hands through his bronze hair.

"You can imagine why Aro would keep this a secret from all other immortals. He considered it a threat to his way of life, his existence, his power. That's why we've always been enemies with the Children of the Moon and hunted them to near extinction in the past." Marcus spun around to face Edward as he spoke, holding up his arms. "If any of our enemies discovered the blades or the fact that they could easily be made from the remains of the Children of the Moon, Aro feared it would be the ultimate end to his reign."

"It's ironic that it wasn't." Jacob snorted, laughing momentarily. His statement made me recall the story of how my father destroyed Aro, sinking his teeth into his neck and filling his worthless body with poisonous venom before I was born.

"That's true. However, he did fear EJ's existence more than anything." Marcus countered and then turned back to my father. "My only hope is that Joham hasn't discovered the secret of the blades for himself."

"I didn't even think of that." My father sighed, placing his folded hands under his chin. "Let's just trust that he hasn't."

"I didn't see any blades or weapons in my vision, EJ." Alice thoughtfully chimed in, stepping down from her position beside the throne, and embraced her husband Jasper.

"Thanks, Alice." My father smiled at my aunt before asking of Marcus, "Will you get in contact with the Children of the Moon, Marcus? Fill them in on Joham's plans and see if they are willing to help us. Maybe they will allow us to use some of their deceased to create more bullets. They are our allies now after all."

"Your wish is my command, my king." Marcus swiftly bowed and exited the Great Hall without any further delay.

I heard a small whimper from across the hall and noticed that Caius's expression was now pained. I knew he feared the Children of the Moon above any other creature, and seeking their help in our mission was going to affect him greatly. I only hoped he wouldn't attempt to exact revenge against them for almost ending his life over two thousand years ago. It would prove most detrimental to our purpose in battle.

"I don't see what the big deal is, EJ!" My uncle Emmett's voice boomed from my right, taking each of the stairs to meet my father. "I mean no disrespect, but can't you just go all Alpha on their half-breed asses and make them surrender to us?"

"The Alpha command doesn't work that way, Emmett." Omari dismissed his suggestion, laughing.

"I don't buy that for one second." Emmett scoffed, putting his hands on his hips in annoyance. "Didn't EJ bring _your_ sorry ass to your knees once?"

"Yes, that may be true, but I knew he was my Alpha." Omari retorted, exasperated. The frustration in his eyes made me almost salivate with lust; he was just so damn sexy when he was angry. "Joham doesn't know of the prophecy and therefore hasn't pledged his allegiance to EJ. His command is useless until otherwise."

Emmett just stood there, his mouth agape, as if he were frozen at Omari's very words. I guess he didn't have a response, a good enough clincher, to put my vampire in his place. Suddenly, my uncle snapped from his trancelike state and stomped away like a five-year-old, rejoining his wife Rosalie amongst the crowd. He pulled her to him and sighed in utter defeat.

I smirked in Omari's direction, and he flirtingly winked at me. I guess Emmett had finally met his match.

"Ok, now with that settled." My father EJ tried to mask his laughter by forcing his lips into a hard line. "I would like to put some preparations into place before the battle is upon us."

"Anything, my king. We are ready." I heard Jane respond to my father's statement, and she redirected her eyes to me and gave me a friendly nod.

"Thank you, Jane." My father replied before relaying his instructions to the guard. "I want to start off by acknowledging that you are all strong, powerful immortals, and I am in awe of your allegiance to what we have created here. A society of immortals who don't have to rely on destroying human lives to sustain our existence in this world. You are to be commended. I'm very proud of each and every one of you."

"Hear, hear!" My grandfather Jacob agreed, clapping his hands animatedly behind my father.

"We need to band together in the next few days. We need to be one people with one common purpose, and that purpose is protecting what we have built here." My father continued, commanding the crowd before him. "Not to mention the human lives we will be saving in the process. That is most precious to me."

Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms and smiled widely at his great-grandson. My eyes were flushed with tears at the sight.

"I know we may have to end several lives to achieve our goal, but that is to be expected in any battle, and I trust each and every one of you to use your best judgment in the throes of combat." My father's eyes fell on me, and I felt forgiveness radiate steadily from them to mine. I forced a smile in an attempt to fight back imminent tears. "We will stop at nothing to ensure our victory against this threat."

"What must we do, my king?" Omari softly whispered when my father finished his address to the guard.

"I need to know who among you has ever wielded a gun or firearm before." My father replied, turning back to the crowd.

Several hands lifted into the air, and my father smiled. "Excellent. Damon, Stefan, Santiago, take the rest of the guard to the recreation hall and show them how to use the guns. You can find handguns and spare ammunition in the arsenal."

"Yes, my lord." Santiago stepped out from the guard and bowed in reverence before leading his fellow guardsmen out of the Great Hall. My family members, including Edward and Jacob, joined them as they exited toward the recreation room.

"Carlisle, I will join you momentarily in your laboratory to extract more venom needed for the bullets." My father added, descending the stairs to meet his great-grandfather.

"Certainly, EJ." Carlisle responded, shaking my father's hand, and then took Esme's hand as they left the Great Hall out the rear entrance.

"Father, what about us--Omari and me? What can _we_ do to help?" I requested of my father after only the three of us remained in the throne room.

"Tessa." My father walked up to me, taking my hands into his. "I'm appointing you general of the Volturi army. I know you are more than capable of the responsibility."

I glanced around my dad to Omari, who dipped his head in obvious agreement of father's declaration.

"I accept, father." I curtsied, respectfully bowing my head.

He placed his forefinger under my chin, pulling my head up so that he could look into my eyes.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, Tessa." My father's smile filled my heart with such a calming reassurance. I was so thankful to have his support and encouragement.

"I just hope I don't let you down." I shyly responded, my eyes downcast.

"You've never let me down. I have full faith in you, my beloved Tessa." He promised me, kissing my forehead. My heart beamed with an undying love for the man before me.

"What about Omari?" I asked once my father released me.

"That's up to you, Tessa. He's under your command now." My father chuckled, turning to glance at my vampire friend.

"Is that right?" I rhetorically asked as my lips morphed into sarcastic smile. Omari exaggeratedly rolled his golden eyes.

"Excuse me, Tessa, but I must visit your mother. To see if there's any change." My father laughed quietly to himself. "Good luck . . . I mean, good _evening_, Omari."

"My king." Omari bowed in my father's direction as he left us alone in the Great Hall.

"Well, it would seem that you are under my command now, Mr. Ancient Vampire." I coyly slinked toward Omari, stopping just before I could reach out and touch him.

"Don't let it go to your head, Tessa." He snaked his right arm around my waist, pulling me roughly against his rock-hard body. "I'm still the superior species."

"Says who?" I smiled up at him, running my fingers along his jaw line.

"Says several thousand years of history." Omari lowered his head toward mine in expectancy.

"Hmm . . . I guess you have me on that one." I licked my lips as I felt his hardness pressing into my stomach. "Why don't you show me just how _superior_ your species can be?"

Omari's amber eyes grew wide, and I heard a low growl escape his throat at my blatant proposal.

"Tessa, you know I can't . . ."

"I know, I know, you'll suck my blood and blah, blah, blah." I mockingly chided, rolling my eyes.

"It's not funny, Tessa." His expression hardened, and I instantly felt remorse for what I'd said. "I could end your life. That's nothing to joke about."

"I know. I'm sorry." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. Then, I abruptly pulled back. "So, what's this I hear about my father bringing your--and I quote--'sorry ass' to your knees?"

"Well . . ." He sighed. "That's a part of history I'd like to forget."

I laughed, and Omari smiled down at me before pressing his cold, marble lips to mine.

**Attn: Special thanks to my friend, Red, for the "blah, blah, blah" comment in her last review. I just couldn't resist putting it in here. LOL Thanks as always for reading and please review!**

**Also, remember to vote for True Alpha for the Puppies and Leeches (http://thepupandleechawards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm) under "the Imprint Award" and "the Original Award." Voting is March 1-8 for these particular awards. Thanks so much for your support!**


	8. Chapter 7: Inevitable

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 7: Inevitable**

**Tessa's POV**

"Are you scared, Omari?" I placed a hand on his arm, watching him with apprehensive eyes. We had now retreated to Carlisle's laboratory to fashion what Marcus jokingly deemed "the Immortal Bullets" out of the remaining blades.

"No, I've been through many battles before." He answered, smiling up at me, and reached across the counter to grasp a vial of my father's venom. Carefully, he inserted the needle of a syringe and extracted several milliliters of the shiny, almost crystal-like fluid.

"Yeah, I know." I held the medicine capsules for Omari as he gently released the venom into them, never taking my eyes off his beautiful face. It seemed as if I was mesmerized by him.

"Are you scared, Tess?" His golden eyes fell on me, and I felt my breath start to become uneven.

"A little." I purposefully lied, forcing myself to look away. As if the aching twinge in my stomach wasn't enough to convince me, I was _extremely_ nervous about the upcoming battle with the half-breeds. It would be the first time I had ever been in actual combat, and it was becoming difficult to grasp the fact that my family would be fighting alongside me. Those people very dear to my heart could be hurt. Just knowing that my father and I had the power to heal any of those who became wounded helped to ease my worried mind.

"It's only natural." Omari stood up from the counter, holding up one of the finished capsules with a crooked grin on his face. "When I first went into battle, I think I almost had a nervous breakdown."

I managed to let out a shaky laugh, glancing back up at him. He sauntered across the laboratory and retrieved a hollow bullet, one that he had made several weeks ago from the Immortal Blade as a prototype. Supporting it with his forefinger and thumb, Omari slid the capsule filled with venom into the bullet. He then ran his tongue along the bottom of the bullet and placed the cap underneath it, sealing the capsule within the bullet. I had to grip the counter at the sight. It was such a turn-on.

"There we are." Omari smiled, tossing the Immortal Bullet into the air toward me. I reflexively caught it and held it up to examine his handiwork. "One down. One hundred ninety-nine more to go."

"We're going to need more help if we're going to finish them all in two days." I fingered the bullet, memorizing every curve and contour of the tiny yet perilous object.

"Hopefully, when Santiago and the others are done training the guard, we'll have some more hands." Omari walked over to my position and turned, leaning against the counter beside me. "Vampires are the most efficient workers, you know."

"That's true." I grinned and flung the bullet back at him. He blurredly grabbed it, placing it on the counter.

Supporting my weight with my arms, I hopped up onto the counter.

"Omari, you've never told me much about your past, except for your wife." I leaned back on my elbows, letting my ebony hair cascade at an angle from my back.

"You never asked." Omari replied, fumbling with the zipper of his leather jacket. His mood seemed somewhat melancholy all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm asking now." I raised my body from the counter and affectionately rested my head on his left shoulder from behind. I pressed my cheek into his shoulder and inhaled his clean, masculine scent mixed with the fragrance of his leather jacket. Just being close to him anymore made me feel safe, protected, as if I were covered in an invisible cocoon and his arms were blanketed all about me.

"Is that right?" He turned and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I weaved my legs under his arms and hooked my leather boots together behind his back. "What would you like to know, Miss Black?"

"Well, for starters . . . you never told me exactly how old you were." I shyly peered up at his gorgeous face. His golden eyes smoldered into mine like two round spheres of flaming amber.

As if he were attempting to avoid the passion erupting between us, Omari diverted his hypnotic eyes from mine and took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I was born in the year 1479 before the birth of Christ. That's an approximation though. Time was recorded differently back then, but I can safely say that I have been in existence for well over three millennia."

I felt my mouth drop open and my heart begin to pump my blood faster in my chest. Omari had been alive for over three thousand years. He was the first vampire. The first of all immortals. I was completely astonished at how long he had managed to sustain an existence undetected by humans for so long.

"And you were born in Egypt?" I finally was able to ask him further, waking from my initial shock of learning his age.

"Yes." Omari let his arms fall from my waist. I released my legs from his body, and he took a few steps back. My heart instinctively lurched at the loss of our connection. "My father was a military man. Loved the heat of a good fight. He taught me at an early age how to wield the khopesh as well as other weapons. He had high hopes that I would follow in his footsteps and become one of the pharaohs' many soldiers."

"And you did." I added firmly, and he nodded.

"Yes. When I was eighteen, I became a warrior in Thutmose the Third's army." He proudly admitted, resting his stone body against the opposite counter from where I was sitting. "Thutmose was still too young to be pharaoh at that time, so his mother, Hatshepsut, served as his regent until he was of age. For the next three years, I trained alongside some of the bravest men I had ever met. And then one day, Thutmose took the throne, and that's when my life began to drastically change."

"What happened?" I listened to him with rapt attention, fully immersed in the tale of his past, my hands folded in my lap.

"Thutmose was a valiant conqueror as pharaoh, one of the best known in history. His mother had just passed away, and the king of Kadesh had advanced his army to Megiddo in Israel." As Omari spoke, I watched his eyes light up with a sense of joy for the story that was about to unfold. "Thutmose gathered his army against the king, and he chose me to be his second in command. Out of a thousand worthy soldiers, he chose _me_."

"That must have been an honor." A smile widened on my face, and hints of tears began to brim my eyes.

"It was." Omari returned my smile, folding his arms across his chest. "However, someone didn't approve of Thutmose's choice."

"There's always one." I joked, but when he didn't reciprocate, I digressed. I cleared my throat. "Who didn't approve of you being second in command?"

"Rekhmire, the vizier under Thutmose." Sheer dislike emanated from his lips with those words. His pallid hands began to form into angry fists. "His position was similar to a prime minister or an American president in the present day sense."

"Why didn't he like you?" I asked, not certain I wanted to hear the answer.

"I was in love with his daughter." Omari achingly sighed, unlocking his arms and running his hands through his shoulder-length hair.

"Rana?" I automatically assumed, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Rana was his daughter. His _only_ daughter." Omari looked down at the linoleum floor as he spoke. "Rekhmire didn't want his daughter to marry a soldier, someone below their social ranking. He wanted her to marry a nobleman or priest, someone who would bring esteem to his family."

"I don't understand." I shook my head violently. "Rekhmire was already a noble, right? So, why would he need more money?"

"Tessa, the exchange of money didn't exist in ancient Egypt. Citizens used goods or produce for payment. He just wanted Rana to marry within the same social class. It was a harsh reality, but it was the reality I had to face. No matter what I did, I would never be good enough for Rana in his eyes."

"Bullshit." I swore under my breath. "I bet that didn't stop you from pursuing her though."

"No, it didn't. I was very persistent." Omari chuckled briefly. "I proposed to her right before the battle, and we planned to secretly wed upon my return."

I frowned, for I knew what had happened to Rana on their wedding night so many centuries ago. It pained me to think of Omari having to tell me the rest of the story. I decided not to ask him anymore prodding questions until he was ready to go further.

After several minutes of unpleasant silence, Omari continued, "It was the eve before the battle. I was prepared, my khopesh firmly in my grasp, looking toward the horizon as if it held my future. I trudged along with my fellow soldiers toward the dying light of the sun, and we decided to set up camp for the night just inside the border of Israel."

His words trailed off, and I could tell that he was lost in thought. His once golden eyes had now faded to a dark ocher. I waited with baited breath, nervously ringing my hands together.

Finally, Omari's lips parted, his expression tense.

"That night, as I stared up at the crescent moon, I longed for my Rana. I longed to be together with her in a world where my status as a warrior was no longer a barrier to our love." He pressed his lips together into a hard line, the grooves of his forehead becoming more pronounced. "With our impending marriage, her father would disown her and she would be an outcast in society. It was something I didn't wish for her. A life filled with anger and regret. I knew she would eventually resent me for taking her away from her family and all that she loved."

"But she loved _you_ too, Omari."

If a vampire could be on the verge of tears, Omari's eyes would have been streaming with them. I wiped the few tears that had seeped from mine with the back of my hand and awaited his answer.

"Yes, she did. But if she had _lived_, she would've learned to hate me." He replied, staring off into nothingness as the words escaped his lips. "Because after that first battle . . . I wasn't able to be with her as a human again."

"You mean . . ." I began, letting my words falter.

Nodding, Omari resumed his story, "I was severely wounded in the Battle of Megiddo as history would soon record it. My wounds were beyond repair. I lay in the medical tent, my eyes wide with horror at the numbing pain that now jolted through my body. All I could think about was Rana and getting back to her . . . but Rekhmire had other ideas."

"What did he do, Omari?" I gasped, loathing that filthy bastard Rekhmire with all of my being. If he hadn't been dead for centuries, I would have murdered him with my bare hands, choking the very life from his being until his body finally gave up the fight.

"It wasn't well-known, but Rekhmire was involved in mysticism and magical practices. We called it _heka_." Omari spoke with conviction, and I could tell this story was about to take a treacherous turn. "He convinced the physicians to drain my body almost completely of blood, and by the end of it all, I was so weak. I thought death would surely consume me."

"Omari, you don't have to continue." I saw the pain in his glazed-over expression and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me. "If it's too painful . . ."

"Tessa." He spoke softly against my hair, taking a long, purposeful breath as if he were memorizing my scent.

I hugged him closer, warming his cold body with mine and slowly feeling my soul become whole just holding him in my arms.

"Rekhmire cursed me." Omari simply confessed. "He cursed me to always thirst for human blood like the goddess Sekhmet. I saw glimmers of his face that night, the glow of his black eyes hovering over me, the sound of his raspy voice chanting some ancient spell. I couldn't move; I was extremely weak from losing so much blood, and I soon drifted off to sleep. When I awoke that next morning, a burning, fiery hunger raged within me. My throat ached to be quenched, and I rose up, realizing that the gaping wound in my side had completely healed. I screamed for the physician on duty, and when he came to check on me, I lunged at him and sucked every last drop from his body. The throbbing vein in his neck just looked a bit too inviting."

"So that's how vampires were made? From a _curse_?" I asked, stunned.

"Exactly, Tessa." Omari pulled back, looking into my eyes. "I murdered several more people that day, some of them my fellow soldiers and comrades. I just couldn't satiate the hunger raging inside me and food no longer held the same taste as it once did. It goes without saying that I was soon accused of murder and sentenced to death at Thutmose's own hand. Rekhmire just smirked at me as he read the verdict from the scroll in his palms. Sick bastard got exactly what he wanted in the end."

"But you still married Rana?" I rested my head on his chest, listening for a heartbeat which I knew I would never find.

"Yes, and I wasn't as powerful as vampires are now. I guess we evolved over the past three thousand years to adapt to the changing times. Thutmose probably could've killed me if he'd really wanted to using simple weapons. The Immortal Blade didn't exist back then." Omari placed his chin atop my head, and I heard him sigh once more. "Rana was distraught when she heard I'd received the death sentence, believing wholeheartedly that I was innocent. She had no knowledge of the monster lurking just beneath my skin. We married secretly anyway in the hopes that maybe I would receive an acquittal for my sins. However, I soon realized that the more I was around her, the more I thirsted for her blood. Her scent was like no other; it literally sang to me. In the throes of passion on our wedding night, I just wanted a simple taste, a sampling of her delicious nectar. But I ended up draining my beloved's body entirely of her very life force. I'll never forget the look on her face as the last drop washed over my tongue. It was a look of horror, betrayal, disgust—all twisted into one, single expression."

I pressed my lips gently to the hollow of his neck and gave him a soft kiss. Several of my tears moistened the area around my lips as they left his skin.

"I hated myself for what I'd done, so much that I begged for death. I begged the gods to take me and exact their revenge for taking such a wondrous life as hers." Omari placed a kiss on my forehead, but I could hear his teeth grinding together. "I became an exile, leaving my homeland and family behind me. I couldn't face Rekhmire and confess what had happened. The pain in his eyes would've been too much for me to bear. Unbeknownst to him, when he damned me, he had ultimately damned his own daughter, the very one he was trying to protect."

"Stop, Omari. This is too difficult for you. I've heard enough anyway." I looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

"I want there to be no secrets between us, Tessa." Omari pulled me closer to him, fully encasing me with his arms. "I wanted you to know everything about me because _you_ are everything to me."

"Thank you." I managed to mutter, deeply inhaling his masculine scent. I was so thankful that he had shared his past with me, something that was horribly painful for him to reveal.

Suddenly, he pulled away, cupping my chin with his palms.

"Tessa, I love you." He leaned in and let his cold lips connect with mine. I could see his face strain as he attempted to deepen the kiss, and he began to pull away. "I think it's time for you to get some rest. It's been a long night."

"No, Omari, I'm fine. Don't stop. Kiss me." I grabbed his chin, pressing his lips further into mine. He wasn't getting away from me that easily.

Omari lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I then felt the wind rippling by me as I realized he was carrying me to my bedchamber. I rolled my eyes when he set me down in front of my door, a look of utter defeat scrolling across my face.

"What?" He asked when he noticed my expression. "You need sleep, Tessa."

"I need _you_." I pressed my body up against his, hitching my leg around his hip.

"Tessa, please don't do this." He pried my leg off him.

"Fine." I frustratingly huffed, opening my door and slamming it his face.

"Tessa, don't be like this." In a blur of a movement, Omari had entered my room and was now behind me. "I just told you the story of how I murdered my wife doing the exact same thing you want me to do with you."

Without thinking, I fingered with the zipper at the top of my leather jumpsuit and pulled it down my torso all the way to my waist. Omari just stood there with gaping eyes and mouth as I let it slip about my shoulders to reveal my bare breasts.

"Tes-sa . . ." I could hear the trapped growl in his throat, and he clasped his jaw with his right hand.

Sauntering over to him, I took his free hand and placed it atop my left breast.

"Touch me, Omari." I sexily whispered, leaning in and running my tongue across his bottom lip. "I trust you. Touch me. _Love_ me."

His hand remained dormant for several fleeting seconds, and then it responded, gently massaging my breast. He hissed against my mouth, the irises of his eyes glazing over in complete blackness. I had him right where I wanted him.

A feral growl escaped his lips as I slowly unbuttoned his trousers and slid my hand down to his erection. I ran my hand up and down his length several times in long, agonizing strokes. He was rock-hard and ready for me.

And I was ready for him.

Without saying a word, Omari laid me down on the bed in the center of my bedchamber, placing powerful kisses down my torso. His lips felt like ice against my skin, but soon warmed as they continued to my waist. When he reached the zipper, he continued its descent and released me from my jumpsuit as well as my boots. I smiled a little on the inside, feeling the overwhelming satisfaction that he was finally going to be mine.

I rose up and helped him slide his trousers down his legs, and he hurriedly removed his jacket and white T-shirt, flinging it into the darkness of the room.

"Tessa." Omari paused above me after climbing on top of me again. A rumbling snarl broke from his lips. "I don't know if I can control myself, but I'm going to try because I love you and I know this is what you want."

"Thank you, Omari." I pressed my lips desirously to his. "Now, stop talking and make love to me."

Not even a second later, Omari had spread my legs apart, hovering just above my entrance. I reached down, taking hold of his hardened member, and cautiously guided him into my center.

"Ugh." I heard Omari grunt, and then his lips devoured mine. "You feel so warm, Tessa. Oh, God, you're so warm."

His teeth nibbled on my lower lip, and I then felt my world spiraling out of coherency. Sheer bliss shot through me like morphine as Omari began to pull in and out of me. Sex with Dean was nice, but nothing could compare to the way Omari felt inside me. It was as if I had finally found my reason for living, my soulmate. It was like we were two puzzle pieces; we fit together so perfectly. We were made for each other. Two perfect halves of the same whole, now melting together as one.

I smiled, reveling in the passion that now existed between us. I knew he could do this. He had such little faith in himself.

Unexpectedly, he hoisted me from the bed and slammed me into my bedroom wall just above the bed. His thrusts became more urgent, pummeling me with a vigor I had never seen from him.

"Tess . . . fuck." I heard him whimper, and then he collapsed against me, his breath ragged, plastering me against the wall. "Sorry, it's been a long time."

Laughing, I pecked him on top of the head, his arms still holding me taut against the wall. "It's okay. At least we know you can do it now without sucking my blood."

"True." Omari smirked up at me. "And you know something else?"

"Hmm . . ." I hummed into his hair, and I realized he was still hard inside of me. I gasped at the thought.

"I'm not done with you yet." Omari began to forcefully pull in and out of me again, pressing me against the stone wall. I clutched him to me with my right leg, rubbing my clit rapidly against his body. I was soon lost in a sea of swirling oblivion.

"O-ma-ri . . . I'm going to . . ." And then I came, long and hard all around him, screaming his name over and over again into the stillness of the room.

"Fuck, that was so sexy." Omari's coal-black eyes locked into mine, and my hands latched onto his shoulders, throwing him with all my might to the bed below.

Who cared? We could be rough. It's not like he was destructible or anything.

I landed on the bed and mounted him, sheathing him completely within me. I began to rock back and forth, and Omari's fingers caressed and teased my nipples. He raised up, needing no support, and took them into his mouth, running his tongue around them several times. I even felt his teeth graze the tips for a brief moment, and just the notion sent me over the edge again. My second orgasm rocked through my body, and I felt him soon release inside me once more. He lustily moaned in satisfaction, clasping my neck with his right hand and mashing his marble lips to mine.

But he still wasn't done with me . . .

Omari grabbed onto my hips, rolling me over, our bodies never losing our connection. In slow, rhythmic thrusts, he made love to me, peering into my eyes and kissing me softly on the lips. Our foreheads pressed together, and the love we held for one another passed steadily between us through the myriad of ways we were now connected.

"I love you, Omari." I finally admitted as he held me by the small of my back and matched my gentle thrusts against him.

"I've been waiting for centuries to hear you say that, Tessa." His eyes lit up along with his beautiful smile, and our lips met in nothing but sheer adoration for the other.

Omari then fell back and landed in a sitting position, pulling me to him so that I was straddling him. I reached down and placed him at my entrance once again as his lips found my neck. Leaning back to place my hands on the bed, I began gentle movements that soon had him screaming my name in ecstasy as he came inside me for the third time.

Then, I felt pain, searing, horrible pain, as something slashed into the flesh of my left breast. I opened my eyes, only to see Omari's teeth hooked into my skin, a look of nothing but pure lust in his eyes.

"Omari, stop!" I screamed as he clutched me closer to him, sucking the very blood from my veins. I could feel the venom begin to surge through my body like a wildfire, consuming me body and soul. Omari had succumbed to his bloodlust, and now my life was slowly coming to an end.

But what a way to go!

Abruptly, just as quickly as it had come, the pain subsided. I was still alive. My heart was beating erratically, faster than it ever had before. It felt as if I was hovering above my body, as if I were in another dimension. I could feel the venom still flowing through my veins like an untamed river, but something was different.

Only one word could describe it . . . euphoria.

I could still feel Omari inside of me, so I continued to make love to him, his teeth still sunken into my flesh. Orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm swept over my body as the venom coursed through my veins, taking me higher and higher into a state of ecstasy. I couldn't get enough of the feeling, and it was intoxicating to say the least.

Omari's teeth finally relented from my breast, and his lips pressed forcibly against mine. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and darted it into his mouth, tasting my blood on his breath. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I sampled the succulent flavor of my own blood. It was enough to send me plunging into blissful pleasure once more.

Omari grunted against my mouth as he came hard inside me. His head fell to my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling pure elation at what he had just done for me.

Soon, I felt his cool, wet tongue as it traced the puncture wounds now branded on my left breast. I looked down, and, after he had finished, softly blew on the two small holes, mending them with my healing powers.

"Sorry, Tessa, but you tasted so fucking good." He placed a kiss on each scar that now marked my skin.

My vampire had marked me, and I was now his forever.

He lay back against the king-sized bed, and I plastered my sweat-drenched body on top of his chest. We remained in silence for the rest of the night, basking in the afterglow of our passionate lovemaking.

The only thing I knew as I drifted off to sleep was that I loved the vampire in my arms, and now we had nothing holding us back.

**Attn: I hope the lemon didn't disappoint. I thought it might be an interesting twist if Omari's venom made Tessa escape into total euphoria instead of killing her. She said in previous chapters that his venom tasted like "honey" and she couldn't get enough of it. He's like her own personal brand of heroin. Literally. hehehe Let me know what you think!**

**Also, the True Alpha won "runner up" for the Original Award in the Puppies and Leeches. Thanks to all who voted! I appreciate it so much. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Retrace

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 8: Retrace**

**Tessa's POV**

I woke to the vision of the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen. I lay on my back, completely nude from the night before, the covers deftly hugging my shoulders. Supported by his arms, Omari hovered above me, his dazzling smile spread wide across his face.

"Hey." He whispered, leaning down to brush his lips sensuously back and forth against mine.

"Hey, yourself." I stammered, totally spellbound by the gleam in his yellow eyes.

Wrapping my arms about his shoulders, I pulled him unyieldingly against my chest. He groaned against my mouth and placed his cool palms under my shoulders. I arched my back slightly, letting my long, ebony tresses trail down to the silky sheets below, as his icy, marble lips tasted the flesh of my décolletage. A fiery, all-consuming desire ignited within my core just at the sensation of his touch against my skin, and I had an inclination that I might not make it down for breakfast that morning.

"Ugh." Omari grunted, placing my torso back on the bed. His now obsidian eyes blazed with a reciprocating passion. "Last night . . ."

His words faded, and he melted against my chest, resting his head just below my collarbone.

"I know." I sighed, sweetly kissing the top of his blond head, and then combed my fingers affectionately through his hair. "It was . . ."

"Beautiful." He finished my sentence, kissing my shoulder. "I'm just speechless. I've never felt this way about anyone . . . or anything."

"Me either." I smiled, closing my eyes and remembering the way Omari made love to me the previous evening. Passionate and wild yet still full of love and caring. I couldn't have asked for a better first time with him. It was just as he'd summed up in one word . . . beautiful.

"Not even Dean?" Omari lifted his head, his eyes searching mine, his right eyebrow arched.

I slapped him on the arm. "Not even close."

"Good." His lips parted into a broad grin. "So . . . about me biting you . . ."

"Yeah, about that." I laughed, nuzzling his neck and placing a few light kisses on his collarbone.

"Did I hurt you, Tessa?" Omari pivoted my chin, so that I was face to face with him, his eyes full of concern. His eyes then warily drifted to the minute imprints now marking my chest. "Did you feel any pain at all?"

"Well, at first, I did, but then . . . oh-my-God." My eyes rolled into the back of my head just at the remembrance of the orgasmic euphoria that rocked through my body while his venom flowed through my veins.

"I'm not sure I understand." Omari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then I realized I was dry-humping his leg. "Tessa?"

"Oh, sorry." I immediately halted my sexual assault of his leg, my cheeks flushing with heat. "Omari, you have no idea how it felt. The venom streaming through my veins. I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but it was the most exhilarating aphrodisiac."

"I'm surprised it didn't kill you, but I'm glad it had the opposite effect." He chuckled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my scars. "I don't know what I would've done with myself if you had died in my arms. I just couldn't control myself."

"I didn't die, okay?" I rose up, letting the covers fall from my shoulders. "It was the best night of my life, Omari. It was everything I had hoped for and more. Please don't ruin this moment."

"I'm sorry." He tilted his head toward my shoulder and rested it there. "It's just . . . you are everything to me, Tessa. You know that."

"You are everything to me too, Omari." I relaxed my head on top of his. "We know now that your venom can't harm me, so please don't beat yourself up about it anymore."

"You're right." He laughed. "You've always been right. I won't worry about it anymore."

"I think Hell just froze over." I mockingly joked, laughing hysterically, and Omari proceeded to assail my stomach with tickles until I could no longer stand it.

"Ok, ok, I give!" I finally surrendered to him, lying back against the covers. His rock-hard body soon fell on top of mine.

"Omari?" I spoke after stroking his back in silence for several minutes.

"Yes, my beloved Tessa?" He answered, staying completely still against my chest. My eyelashes desirously fluttered in response. I loved it when he called me that.

"You remember when Dean saw Sarah Rose for the first time after her trip to Rome?" I asked, closing my eyes and pressing my head deeper into the pillow.

"Your father told me he imprinted on her." My eyes immediately flew open.

"So you know what imprinting means?" I pulled up his chin, so that I could see his gorgeous face as he answered my question.

"Yes, your father explained it all to me. Why?" He replied, his expression tender.

"I . . . well, I think I may have kinda _imprinted_ on you on the rooftop last night." I blurted out in one breath, looking away as to avoid his reaction.

"Really? I thought it was only supposed to happen to males, the first time they see their soulmate."

"That's what I thought too, but maybe I had a delayed imprint. I felt something when I looked into your eyes. It was magical, like I was truly seeing you for the first time." I lightly traced lines on his back with my fingers, relishing in the smooth feel of his skin.

"You know." Omari rose from my chest, wedging his body in between my legs, and I felt his erection pressing into my pelvis. I immediately became aroused. "I think it was about one year ago to the day that I realized my life would never be the same."

"What do you mean?" I managed to stutter, that same burning desire overwhelming me.

"Tessa, I fell in love with you, hopelessly, unfalteringly. The moment I realized that I loved you, I knew I would never be able to love anyone else as much as I love you."

I smiled at his words, cupping his chin with both palms, and brought his lips into mine so that I could worship them more thoroughly.

*************

"Why do I have to learn how to shoot a gun, Omari?" I shrugged my shoulders in frustration as he placed the loaded silver Beretta in my right hand. "I've already demonstrated that I can kill these bastards in one shot."

"Mmhmm." Omari mocked, walking behind me and placing his hands on either side of my waist. His lips met the flesh just under my left earlobe as he whispered. "If you call several misguided rounds one shot, then I agree with you."

The sensation of his lips made me accidentally pull the trigger, sending a bullet ricocheting off the floor and just past Emmett's head. My uncle was standing several yards away and firing his own gun at a separate target. I winced as the bullet landed on the opposite wall of the recreation hall, piercing a small gargoyle on the nose.

"See what I mean." Omari teasingly scoffed, rubbing his temples.

"What the fuck, Tessa?" Emmett pulled off his headphones and unnecessarily checked his arms and shoulders for any sign of a flesh wound. "I didn't know you had it in for me, princess. Remind me to stay away from you the next time you're armed."

"Sorry, Em." I cupped my mouth with my hand to mask my laughter, watching my uncle shake his head and return to his blaring heavy metal music.

"I think I may have distracted you just a bit." Omari returned his hands to my hips as I backed into him once again.

"Just a little." I smiled, gripping the gun with both hands in front of me.

"I'll behave." Omari's breath was on my neck, unintentionally adding another distraction to my already overactive libido.

He reached up and placed both hands around mine as they held the chrome Beretta. My violet eyes unwaveringly focused on the target several yards in front of me. My mind was elsewhere of course.

"Have the target in your sights?" Omari asked, and I managed to nod in reply. "Ok, when you're ready, pull the trigger."

I felt his smooth lips gently ghost the nape of my neck, and my fingers involuntarily fired the handgun, hitting the target dead on the bull's eye.

"Well done, Tessa." Omari released me, chuckling quietly to himself.

Unperturbed, I lowered the gun and faced him, a smirk etched across my face. "Well, I won't have you behind me to help me on Thursday . . . so maybe I should try it without your oh-so-helpful assistance."

Not allowing him a second to respond, I turned around, pointing the gun unshakably at the target. Pressing my finger to the trigger, I discharged the remainder of the bullets into the bull's eye. As I examined my work, I noticed the target was now branded with an almost completely-rounded circle in the middle.

"That's my girl." Omari pulled me to him from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. "By the way, that was very sexy."

I smiled, letting the gun drop forgotten to the marble floor, and placed my right hand on the back of his head. His lips began a trail of featherlike kisses down my pulse point as I pressed them further into my neck.

"Oh, my God. You guys _did_ it." Emmett annoyingly boomed as he watched our little public display of affection.

Omari quickly let me go, and we both burst out laughing despite the fact that I was trying my hardest not to let it show. Mortification soon sunk in, and I knew full well that my uncle was never going to let me live this one down. Emmett's proud grin stretched from ear to ear as he walked up to where Omari and I were standing in the middle of the hall.

"Emmett, I don't know what you're talking about." I shot him a death glare, trying to get him to shut the hell up, my hands defiantly on my hips. "Omari was only showing me how to use the gun."

"I bet that ain't all he showed you how to use. Am I right?" Emmett fist bumped Omari's shoulder.

"Emmett!" I screamed, completely exasperated.

My uncle looked from me to Omari and then back again, exclaiming, "Oh, you _so_ did!"

"Grrr." I gritted my teeth, retrieving the Beretta from the ground and removing the magazine.

"High five, man!" Emmett held up his palm in expectancy in front of my vampire.

Watching me with careful eyes, Omari hesitantly reciprocated and slapped my uncle's waiting palm. I rolled my eyes. I'd make him pay for that admission later.

"Woot!" Emmett hooted. Then, he was serious, clasping Omari's hand and pulling him roughly against his chest. "Listen and listen well, my friend. You hurt her and I'll rip your . . ."

"Emmett!" I vehemently yelled at my uncle. "Leave my boyfriend alone or I'll be forced to rip _your_ balls off!"

"Just looking out for my niece. Sheesh!" Emmett dramatically grabbed his crotch and then stomped off, pulling the headphones back over his ears. "Women! You try to protect them and what do they do?"

My uncle's ranting continued to reverberate off the walls of the recreation hall until he disappeared down the nearest passageway.

"Well, that was most embarrassing." I walked over to Omari and handed him the silver gun along with the empty magazine. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"The best I ever had." He said in jest, taking the items from my palms with one hand, and drew me into his embrace with the other.

"Why don't we continue this lesson in my bedchamber?" I invitingly hooked my leg around his hip, peering into his golden eyes with nothing but pure longing.

"You read my mind." Omari brought his lips to mine, lifting me so that I could fasten my other leg around him. The action sent the gun and the magazine loudly crashing to the floor.

"Hmm. Hmm." Someone exaggeratedly cleared their throat, and I groaned in aggravation.

"Remember what I said about your balls..." I broke free from Omari's delectable lips to speak before devouring them again.

A thunderous chuckle resounded throughout the hall.

"No, I don't, Tessa. Care to remind me?" My eyes widened in humiliation as I recognized my father EJ's voice from behind me.

"Dad!" Immediately dismounting Omari, I furiously began to wipe his taste from my lips with the back of my hand. "It's not what you think."

"Sure, sure." He heftily snorted. "I'm thinking it's exactly what I thought."

My father walked up to our position and graciously offered his right hand to Omari, who shook it without delay. It was a silent, unspoken truce. My mortification instantly vanished without a trace, and my eyes were almost flushed with tears at the sight.

"Anyway." My father sighed, withdrawing his hand and running it through his short, dark hair. "Anton and Regina are arriving later today with the remains needed to make more bullets. I'm so delighted that they've decided to come to our aid."

"That's wonderful, Dad!" I smiled inwardly and outwardly, recalling the last time my family had welcomed our Siberian friends, the Children of the Moon. It was only five years ago this December.

"Yes, I'm very pleased. They were hesitant at first, but Marcus persuaded them to assist us. They are extremely wary of other immortals discovering the secret hidden beneath their skin." My father returned my smile, and I obliged him with a gentle hug, placing an arm under his left.

As he held me to him, my dad kissed the top of my head, resting his lips there.

"Are you sure about this guy?"

I pulled back, staring intently into his emerald-green eyes.

"I've never been more certain of anything, Dad. He loves me and I love him."

"I know." My father pulled me to him again, and then I felt him relax his head against mine. "If he makes you happy, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, my king." I heard Omari respond, and my father affectionately squeezed my shoulder before releasing me to my vampire.

My father cleared his throat, bringing his fist to his mouth, and then relayed, "The guard is assembling in the Great Hall to discuss our plans of attack against the half-breeds, and we need you two to be in attendance."

"Of course, Dad." I replied as Omari's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Good. Tessa, Omari . . ." My father bowed before us and then took his leave, rendering me all alone with my vampire.

I spun around to face Omari, his arms encasing me with such tenderness. His cool forehead pressed against mine and instantly warmed as it met my skin.

"Rain check?" I proposed, opening my eyes to gauge his reaction.

His golden irises mirrored my own, and he gave me one lingering kiss on the lips, entwining his fingers with mine.

"Tessa, I've waited centuries for you before. A few measly hours aren't going to faze me."

And with those words, Omari took my left hand into his right, providing it with a soft kiss, before leading me to the Great Hall and our awaiting companions.

***************

"I believe the best course of action would be to wait until Joham is ready to strike." My grandfather Jacob Black began once the Volturi guard was assembled in the throne room. "That way we can swoop in and take him out. His children will have no choice but to surrender to us then."

Everyone waited patiently while my father, the king, mulled the idea over in his head, his fingers lightly stroking his chin.

Omari's rigid arms wrapped around my waist from behind, warranting us several curious stares from members of the guard, including Kelli, who didn't look rather pleased. Her callous expression left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Maybe she had a little thing for my vampire. Hadn't she had her fill of my relatives yet? I didn't care if her immortal gift was that of persuasion, she was not about to pounce on my Omari or she would have hell to pay. I forced myself to look away and divert my attention to the matter at hand. I might have clawed her pretty little eyes out right then and there if I hadn't.

"Sounds rather drastic, but I'm willing to do what is necessary to protect Volterra and its citizens." My father turned to my aunt, pivoting slightly in his throne. "Alice, what do you see happening if that is the course we take?"

"Everything goes blank, EJ." She gasped and brought up her hand to cover her mouth. "I can't see anything after that."

"Are you sure, darlin'?" Uncle Jasper put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Try again."

Alice closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, staring out into nothingness. After a few seconds, she stumbled slightly backward, but Jasper caught her in his arms.

"_Alice_? Alice, what did you see?" My uncle pleaded with her as he held her bridal style, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, Jazz." Alice buried her head in his chest, sobbing invisible, nonexistent tears. "I can't see anything. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

"I'm sure that's not it, darlin'." Jasper tried to calm her, rubbing soft circles on her back, and looked in my father's direction. "EJ?"

"This is very puzzling indeed." My dad peered out over the crowd gathered in the Great Hall and slumped in his throne. A dumbfounded look materialized across his face.

"Maybe because she can't see the half-breeds clearly, she is coming up empty handed." The vampire holding me in his embrace spoke up, letting me go and walking up to the front of the guard. "I think Jacob is right. If we take out Joham just when he is prepared to attack, they will be caught off guard and leaderless. They will have no one but you to answer to, my king."

"Hmm." My father appeared deep in thought and then stood up from his throne. "I wholeheartedly agree."

My uncle Jasper set Alice back on her feet, and a glimmer of hope flashed across her face. Omari glanced back at me with a tender smile, and I mouthed "thank you," giving him a flirty wink. He nodded in return.

"Excuse me, master EJ." Afton, one of the faithful guard members, entered the hall, the heels of his boots pounding hurriedly to my father's throne in the utmost haste. "Our Siberian guests have arrived."

"Excellent, Afton. Please bring them before me." My father replied, and Afton followed his orders, exiting and returning with two familiar companions.

The male had short, red hair, dressed entirely from head to foot in black leather, and his female mate donned a matching leather jumpsuit. Her long flowing reddish-blond hair cascaded daintily about her shoulders. However, my attention immediately fell on her corpulent blue eyes, the deepest shade of indigo I had ever seen.

"Anton, Regina, how nice of you to pay us a visit at this most opportune time." My father EJ descended from his throne to greet our guests, shaking the couple's hands and kissing Regina on her right cheek. "It's been awhile, my friends."

"It sure has, my king." Anton replied, graciously bowing in front of my father. "We've brought the bones as you requested. Our elders were not too happy we had agreed to hand them over to you."

"I understand their reasoning. It's not easy to give of one's dead, but it is all for the survival of our society. We cannot let all that we have built crumble for the sake of a twisted vampire and his perverse plans." My father argued his point, and Anton nodded in agreement. "Omari, will you take several members of the guard to Carlisle's laboratory and start working on the bullets while I make sure our guests are properly accommodated?"

"Certainly, my king." Omari gave a swift sigh in my direction, and my heart instantly crashed in my chest in disappointment.

After my father had chosen about dozen members of the guard to aid Omari in his mission, Omari led the assembled group from the Great Hall. I followed closely behind them. I guess our time alone together had to wait a bit longer than expected.

************

Later that evening, Omari and I walked hand in hand from the laboratory down the passageway to my bedchamber. After five agonizing hours into the night, we along with the help of the guard had fashioned approximately six hundred Immortal Bullets to use in the battle. Omari had assured our companions that we had achieved our goal for the night and dismissed them to their separate living quarters.

The sound of our boots thumping against the stone floor added to the tension hanging in the air around us. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Omari and I had connected in the most intimate way possible. My insides were practically screaming for our bodies to be reunited once again.

As we reached my door, Omari paused, bringing my hand to his lips.

"Tessa . . ." I could sense the worry in the tenor of his voice as he whispered my name. I secretly hoped he wasn't going to change his mind about ravishing me once we crossed the threshold.

"Something wrong?" I nervously questioned, placing my free hand on the door handle, and felt my heart beat all the way to my ears in panic.

"No, it's just . . . I thought . . ." Omari let his voice falter as he obligingly opened the door and entered my room before me.

"You thought what?" I almost bit my tongue in apprehension, following him into my bed chamber.

Suddenly, after the door was shut behind us, he plastered me forcibly against the doorframe, flicking his tongue vigorously into my mouth. Then, he abruptly detangled his lips from mine, surrendering me breathless.

"I thought we'd _never_ get out of there." He gave me a devilish grin, his left eyebrow arched, frantically removing his leather jacket.

"Ugh." I cried out in yearning, craving nothing more that to feel his naked body pressed against mine once more.

Without saying another word, Omari planted delicate kisses along my jaw line and then down to my décolletage, clutching one of my breasts in his left palm. When he reached the zipper at the center of my cleavage, he took it into his right hand, his lips trailing down my chest all the way to my waist as the zipper slowly unraveled.

He came onto his knees, reaching up to glide my jumpsuit from my shoulders. The leather material slithered down the sides of my torso, and Omari continued to guide it from my needy body. After ridding me of my boots and throwing them to the side, he motioned for me to skim down the door into a squatting position. I was ever so happy to oblige. He placed his arms between my legs and under my thighs, taking on my full weight so that I needed no other support. Omari had superhuman strength of course, and in the bedroom, any desirable position was a possibility. His hands strongly clasped my bottom, holding me in midair, and propped my legs on his shoulders.

"Oh, God, you smell amazing." Omari moaned between my legs, deeply inhaling the scent of my arousal. "May I?"

"_Please_." I whisperingly begged, almost gasping at the thought, and tilted my head slightly backward in anticipation.

Omari slowly kissed up my left thigh, his tongue just grazing my delicate flesh. I squirmed at the sensation and impatiently bucked my hips toward him.

Unable to take the tension any longer, I forced his head to my moist center, and he snickered, the vibrations of his laughter almost sending me plummeting into bliss.

Softly, Omari traced my folds with his tongue, teasing me just above the spot where I wanted him to be. I pressed his head closer to my core in urgency, pleading with him to taste me even deeper.

Sensing my need, Omari plunged his tongue into my pulsating heat and then lapped it up and down my clit rapidly at vampire speed. My body writhed in intense pleasure as he repeated this pattern several more times. I soon soared over the edge of my peak, gripping the edges of the doorframe in sweet release.

"Oh, God, Omari!" I cried out in sheer unadulterated rapture. "Bite me now. Please!"

At that same moment, I felt the sensation of teeth nibbling the inside of my right thigh, and then Omari buried his dagger-sharp teeth into the artery that dwelled below the skin there. My eyes fell into the back of my head as he gripped me tighter at the pulse point, generously feeding on the blood he found so desirable. I powerfully climaxed once again, that familiar euphoric feeling sending me over the fucking moon.

Omari shortly relented, sealing the blood flow with his venom-laced tongue. He then pulled me ruggedly into his arms so that I was now straddling his waist. He turned and practically threw me onto the bed, and I knelt in front of him, sticking my ass out for him temptingly.

I heard him release a sensual growl and then the sound of him unbuckling his pants behind me. I had never been taken like this before, but I was ever so willing to try it, especially with him. My body literally throbbed from the hunger growing deep inside of me.

Several seconds later, Omari excruciatingly stalked his hands up the back of my legs, placing a soft kiss on the small of my back. Positioning himself between my legs on the bed, he drove himself into me from behind. We both purred in unison at the feeling of our bodies coming together as one.

After the ecstasy of initial contact dissipated, Omari began to steadily thrust against my ass, grasping my hair and twisting it over my left shoulder, leaving my neck exposed to him. As he penetrated deeper inside me, I had to grab one of the pillows from the bed to stifle my screams. The sensation was so intense; I could barely stand it as it hurled me closer and closer to reaching the pinnacle of satisfaction. As animalistic as it was, it felt so right to be with him like this. I almost burst with overwhelming pleasure.

Then, he swiftly seized me by one of my breasts and jerked me against his stone-hard chest, his body still connected to mine. Running his tongue greedily along my pulse point, he sunk his teeth into the flesh of my neck. It was more than enough stimulation, fiercely heaving me toward my climax, and then I felt his teeth yield from my veins. The venom surged through my body as the contractions of my orgasm continued for several more minutes. He continued to deliver small, gentle thrusts against my bottom, guiding them with his hands clinched on the sides of my hips. His erotic movements made my eyes vanish somewhere in the back of my head, and it felt as if I were virtually soaring high above the clouds. I could almost feel the wind whipping about my reddened cheeks.

"Tes-sa, yes!" Omari forced me back down to a crouch by my neck, ramming himself into me until he met his release. "Fuck yeah!"

He pulled me back against his chest and pivoted my body so that I was facing him.

"I love you." He whispered, licking the excess blood from his pale lips, and then kissed the twin piercings along my neck.

"I love you too." I said in return, and his eyes met mine. I could see flecks of deep crimson now rimming his irises.

He lay me sweetly down on the bed, climbing on top of me, before bringing us both to heaven once again.

**Attn: The battle is up next, but as requested I gave you another sexy "bloodsucking lemon." LOL A good song to play while reading this chapter (well, mostly the lemon) is Marilyn Manson's "If I Was Your Vampire." Thanks for reading as always. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Miserabile Visu

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 9: Miserabile Visu (Terrible by the Sight)**

**Tessa's POV**

"You ready for this?" Omari's angelic face was only inches from mine as we stood alone in the Great Hall, his cool breath breezing across my cheeks.

It was the morning before the battle. A battle that would determine the fate of the Volturi guard and my family. A battle that would either prove victorious for our way of existence or detrimental to all that we had built over the past ten years.

When I didn't answer, Omari cupped his hands over mine, bringing them to his lips before providing them with a soft kiss. My unsteady breath caught in my throat as goose bumps rippled over my tanned skin. His reddish-yellow eyes angled slightly up at me, and I forced a quivering smile.

"I think so," I said between hitching breaths, pulling his forehead to mine.

I didn't know what would happen during the battle. My heart panged at the thought of losing the vampire before me, my soul mate, my Omari. Our love story had been written in the stars centuries before I was even born. And now the thought of saying goodbye to all we were or could have been rocked me down to my very core.

"Tessa, your heart is racing…" Omari's forehead parted from mine, and he placed his right hand just above my breast. "Something's wrong...please tell me."

"It's just…I'm afraid of losing you, Omari." I sighed, closing my eyes only to feel his cool palm caress my left cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." I felt his marble lips brush back and forth against mine as a lone tear trickled from my eye. He instantly kissed it away. "To be honest, I'm terrified of losing you too. I've waited centuries for you, Tessa, and now there's the possibility that you could be ripped away from me. My heart even though it has been silent for several millennia breaks every time I think of what could happen out there."

His words made the twinge on my own heart grow in intensity, and I found myself almost speechless.

"I love you," I whispered, not quite knowing how to counter his admission.

Placing my hands to the base of his neck, I rose up on my toes and captured his lips with mine. His hands found my waist and gripped me tighter to him as if he were trying to hold me there with him for all of eternity. Our kiss deepened with a sense of overwhelming desperation, and I felt the love that he kept for me emanating from every fiber, every inch of his being.

We broke apart after several minutes, my breath ragged. I rested my head on his shoulder and deeply inhaled his incredible scent of masculinity. It reminded me of a summer's day in Tuscany, the brisk breeze tossing my hair, the warm impression of sunlight on my face. But most of all, it reminded me of the nights we had shared together, talking and holding each other until dawn. The memory of that gorgeous smile spreading across his face. The feel of his hands on my bare skin. The intoxicating sensation of our bodies coming together as one…

"Hey, I want you to have something." Omari lifted me from his shoulder, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He took several steps away from me and retrieved an object from the grand oval table in the middle of the hall. It appeared to be a sword sheathed in a scabbard. "This is _gerrara_, an Italian sword from the beginning of the sixteenth century."

Omari removed the sword from its shroud, holding it up so that I could take a closer look. It was breathtaking, complete with a diamond section blade and a steel hilt with edges that bent downward. The round bronze knob at the top was carved in intricate floral designs, and the grip was wrapped in protective black leather. My arms instinctively reached out with the hope of taking it into my palms.

"Beautiful." The word escaped my lips as Omari handed the blade over to my waiting palms. I placed my right hand firmly on the grip and felt home again.

"My sentiments exactly." I glanced up, but Omari wasn't looking at the sword. His eyes were steadily transfixed on my face. I felt the heat creeping onto my cheeks as I reached for the scabbard still in his grasp.

"Thanks for the sword, Omari." I encased the sword in its holder and strapped it around my back. Because of my unique ability to form blades with my arms and the fact that I now had the Immortal Bullets as my weapon of choice, I wouldn't be needing the blade in battle. However, I wanted a piece of him, my soul mate, with me during those dire moments. I couldn't bear the thought of getting through it without some part of him there with me.

"That's not all. I have something else for you." Omari reached behind his head with both hands, unlatching a leather band from the base of his neck. He tugged on the thin band to remove some sort of pendant from underneath his black shirt. "This was given to me by my mother when I became a soldier in Thutmose's army. It is only fitting for me to pass it on to you now."

Omari extended his right hand, taking mine into his, and placed the exquisite, blue amulet onto my palm. I drew in a short breath as my eyes took in the ancient symbol, a simple cross with a narrow loop attached at the top. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"It's an _ankh_, the Egyptian symbol for 'eternal life.' " Omari laughed. "How ironic was it that my mother gave it to me before I went into battle, for I did indeed return an immortal."

"Omari, I don't know what to say." I peered up at Omari's gorgeous eyes, imminent tears framing my own. "I can't take this. Not when it means so much to you."

"Nonsense, Tessa. You are more precious to me now than any piece of jewelry." Omari took the pendant from my hand and fastened the leather band around my neck. "Ah, perfect. It's the exact color of your eyes."

"Really?" I smiled, looking down at the amulet. "What's it made out of?"

"_Lapis lazuli_, a rare ancient stone," Omari replied, fingering the ornament as he spoke. "We called it 'sapphire.' "

"I'll never take it off." I tucked the necklace under my leather bodice, locking it away as if it were the key to his heart. "Thank you, Omari, for giving me this…for everything. I only wish I had something to give you in return."

"You've already given me your love. That's enough for me, enough for an eternity." Omari pulled me to him, pressing his lips forcefully to my forehead.

I threw my arms around him, and we just stood there for several minutes saying our silent goodbyes to one another. Our fate together would be decided in the next couple of hours, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to force myself to let him go.

"I love you, Tessa." He kissed my forehead once more and then my lips before he loosened his arms from my shoulders. I felt instantly broken.

Just as he let me go, the sound of pounding footsteps swept me from my reverie. I turned and noticed my father EJ and the rest of the Volturi guard as they entered the Great Hall. I immediately straightened my posture and fingered the grip of my gun in the holster about my waist. My father and the guard halted several yards away from us, and Omari and I both bowed to show our reverence to his majesty.

As I rose up, I let my eyes take in my father's appearance. He was prepared for battle, draped in his finest robe and medieval garb. The rest of the guard members donned similar attire, and I noticed my grandfather Jacob and great-grandfather Edward had never looked more handsome in their medieval noblemen costumes.

The previous evening, Alice had seen an altered vision of when and where Joham planned to strike. She saw the citizens of Volterra streaming the city streets dressed in medieval attire, which could only mean one thing. Joham planned to enter the city during the annual medieval festival held in the center of town on that very day. She could also see the clock tower in the Palazzo dei Priori, the yellow sun shining directly overhead, meaning that Joham intended to attack at high noon.

Deciding our best course of action would be to disguise ourselves as citizens dressed in costumes for the festival, Esme, Alice, Bella, and Nessie went to work and made each member a distinct outfit for the battle. Luckily with vampire speed on their side, they were able to complete all forty costumes within twenty-four hours.

"Members of the guard," my father began, taking his throne along with Jacob and Edward. "Today will decide the fate of our existence as a society here in Volterra."

Omari's arms fastened around my waist from behind, and he rested his head tenderly atop mine. My broken spirit became whole once again with just one touch.

"We must not let Joham succeed in his plans. We must not allow him to attack a single human on our watch." My father's emerald eyes focused on the guards' faces as if he were committing each one of them to memory. "As discussed, we will enter the heart of the city just before noon. Once we reach the palazzo, we are to spread out amongst the people, keeping our watch until the dreaded hour arrives. Be on your guard, for Joham or one of his children could spot us at any moment and launch an attack immediately. Tessa, it will be your duty to command the guard once we arrive in the square."

"Yes, father." I nodded, bowing my head slightly, still in Omari's embrace.

"Are we still planning to take out Joham first?" Omari questioned, pulling me taut against his chest.

"Yes, Omari," my father answered. "Alice said that he will make his presence known at exactly noon. Once he does, my fellow head guardsmen and I will take him out with the Immortal Bullets as quietly as possible. His body will thus be rendered to ash, and if all goes to plan, his children will sense his loss instantly. As you stated before, they will be caught off their guard, and with no leader to command them, we hope we will be able to lead them back here to the palace and convince them to vacate the city."

"And what if they don't?" Omari countered, receiving several startled expressions from the guard members. "Alice said she couldn't see anything after we take out Joham. What happens if his children decide to just start attacking at will when they realize their leader is dead?"

"We don't know what will happen, Omari," my grandfather Jacob asserted. "We just have to trust that our plan works."

"You want to place trust in half-breeds who have been influenced by a deranged lunatic their entire lives, hoping that they will come with us quietly and without a fight?" Omari's frustration was evident in his tone, and it was beginning to scare me. "Who says they won't try to seek revenge for their father's death?"

"I'm sorry, Omari, but didn't you say you thought our plan would work two days ago?" Emmett added, walking up to meet my vampire. What was with Emmett and his extreme dislike of Omari? My uncle's complete lack of trust in my boyfriend was starting to get on my very last nerve.

"Yes, I did, Emmett. I'm just having second thoughts now." The arms encasing me pulled me even tighter if that were even possible. "I have so much to lose."

"Enough." My father EJ stood up from his throne. "Edward should be able to read their thoughts, and if the half-breeds do in fact decide to attack, the guard must be prepared to take out every last one of them before they can harm a human. That's why we have the Immortal Bullets in our possession. We've placed silencers on each of the Berettas to make certain panic doesn't ensue, and Bella should be able to shield the guard and any of the humans from danger. Jane and Alec are also prepared to use their powers if need be. It troubles me to have to take the half-breeds' lives, but if that's what it comes to, then so be it. We cannot let them take a single human life."

"How will we recognize them, father?" Having only been around one true vampire hybrid, my grandmother Nessie, my entire life, I needed to know how to distinguish them from any ordinary human amongst the crowd.

"If they're anything like their father, they will have maintained a diet based solely on human blood. Therefore, they will have red eyes. Their scent will be a mixture of both human and immortal, easily discernible once they're in proximity." My father glanced briefly at his mother Nessie, who hugged her shoulders in somewhat discomfort. "Sorry, Mom."

My grandmother gave him a weak smile in return, and I began to realize just how difficult the task would be with all the humans in the palazzo. Making sure none of them were harmed in our pursuit, and most importantly that none of them panicked, was going to prove very arduous, but I was willing to do anything to protect them as well as my family's lifestyle. I would stop at nothing to secure our future as a society and ultimately my future with Omari.

"Is everyone clear on the task we have now set out before us?" My father's question woke me from my quiet thoughts.

I looked up just as every guard member replied in unison, "Yes, my king."

"Very well. We will assemble in one hour to head toward the palazzo. You may take your leave." My father dismissed the guard, and I turned to take Omari's hand. "Tessa, Omari, may I have a word?"

"Sure, Dad." I walked up to my father's position beside his throne. Omari followed closely behind.

Without speaking further, my father pulled me into a fierce hug, crushing me with his burly arms. I melted against his chest and pressed my right cheek into his shoulder.

"You take care of yourself, you hear me?" I could feel his breath ghost the skin on the top of my head. "Your life is more precious to me than any other."

"I'll be fine, Dad." I sighed, relaxing in his loving embrace. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about Joham. I'll take care of the guard."

"I know you will." He released me, pressing his lips to the top of my head, laughing. "You're so much like your mother, headstrong and determined. I only wish she were here to see you right now. She would be so proud."

I smiled at his words, wishing my mother Leah was here as well. I had visited her beside earlier that morning to say my goodbyes and even played her a serenade on my great-grandfather's grand piano. In a way, I was glad that she wasn't awake to see the battle become a reality. Her wellbeing would only add to the already heightened stress of the encounter with the half-breeds.

"See, there's that smile. You look so much like her when you smile." My father reciprocated, giving me his crooked grin. Then, his smile shortly faded. "Tessa…what's this?"

"What?" I stared back at him, bewildered.

My father gently brushed back my hair from the right side of my neck, and his eyes widened at what he found. Oh, shit!

"What are these marks on your neck, Tessa?" My father questioned in an angered tone, his eyes blazing over in rage.

"I-I…" My mind frantically searched for a valid excuse, but came up empty handed. I felt utterly defeated.

"YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING OFF MY DAUGHTER?" I flinched at the heated words directed at my vampire.

"EJ, it's not what you think!" Omari held up his hands in protest, backing away slightly as my father moved toward him.

"What the HELL is it then, Omari? How come my daughter has crescent shaped scars along her neck?" My father towered over Omari, fury enflaming every fiber of his being.

"Dad, it's not his fault!" I screamed and wedged my body between Omari and my father.

"The HELL it is! I see the red in your eyes, Omari! Do you take me for a complete fool?" My father shooed me out from between them and grabbed my vampire forcibly by the neck, lifting him slightly off the ground. "I gave you my pardon and the blessing to pursue my daughter and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Dad, stop!" I beat my arms against my father's back in attempt to make him release Omari. "Don't blame him. It's my fault. I let him do it!"

"You did what?" My dad let go of my vampire and turned to me, his palm still fisted in the air. "You _let_ him? Have you lost your mind, Tessa? Vampire venom can kill you!"

"Well, _his_ venom didn't." I wasn't about to tell my father how Omari's venom truly made me feel. I frowned, diverting my eyes from him, and crossed my arms over my chest in an almost childlike defiance. I couldn't believe this was happening. Just two days ago, my father had given Omari and me his blessing. How quickly the tables had turned. "Besides, he didn't drink much, just a few drops."

"Don't patronize me, Tessa! You both know very well that this is a direct violation of my decree!" My father spat at me, glancing from me to my companion.

"Well, technically, Dad, you said that immortals couldn't feed off _humans_, not other immortals," I retorted and then felt overwhelming remorse as it flooded my conscience.

"Immortals are not to feed on ANYONE within the city walls!" My father gritted his teeth, the veins in his neck straining. "It is FORBIDDEN!"

Before I could even blink, my father rushed Omari, hoisted him up by his neck again, and tossed him heftily into the opposite wall. Omari flew back into the marble wall, sending shards of rubble tumbling to the floor below.

"Get out of my sight, you filthy leech! Don't you EVER touch my daughter again!" My father's enraged words struck my heart like piercing arrows. It felt as if my world had shattered into a thousand pieces all around me, and I would never be able to put them back together again.

Omari quickly picked himself off the littered floor, gave me a sorrowful half-smile, and then fled from the Great Hall. My heart crashed in my chest, but I knew he had no other choice than to follow my father's Alpha order. After he had disappeared down the passageway, my father turned to me.

"I should've known better than to trust that deceitful fiend. They all warned me, but I looked past his faults and gave him the benefit of the doubt," my father angrily cursed under his breath. "I should've banished him back to Egypt a long time ago."

"Dad, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me! Please don't send him away!" I begged, grabbing my father's arm in desperation.

"Tessa, you only know half of what he did to this family," he jerked back his arm. "But I'm too angry right now to dig up the past. Besides, we have a battle to attend to."

Tears lavishly spilled from my violet eyes as my heart began to ache and break within my chest. What could he possibly mean? What else did Omari do to my family in the past that caused my father to become so upset? I already knew about him kidnapping my mother, but he assured me that he had changed. Was there something Omari didn't tell me about his first visit to Volterra before I was born?

"And don't think you're getting out of this, Tessa. I'll deal with you later." My father turned on his heels and heatedly stomped out of the Great Hall.

I buried my head in my hands, slinking down to the tiled floor below. Reaching under my bodice, I ran my fingers along the smooth texture of the pendant and hoped with all my heart and soul that my father was wrong.

*******************

It was almost noon. My father, Jacob, and Edward had already made their way toward the Palazzo dei Priori, and I was left with the task of commanding the guard and leading them to their respective positions in the square.

As I led them down the passageway toward the palace's exit, thoughts of Omari rapidly raced through my mind. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to let him feed off me again during our lovemaking. It was completely irresponsible and foolish of me. It never even crossed my mind that my father might find out about Omari's love bites and thus forbid him from ever seeing me again. The evidence was branded on my neck for the whole world to see. The incredible rush I received from his feedings wasn't worth my father's anger and rejection, and now Omari was on his way back to Egypt without me. I frowned at the thought, pressing my hand over the amulet concealed beneath the fabric of my bodice. At least for now, I had a part of him here with me.

My grandmother Nessie came up behind me and circled her arms about my waist as we continued down the passageway.

"This too shall pass," she whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I forced a trembling smile. I didn't know whether she meant the battle with Joham would be over soon or the battle with my father would soon see its end. Nonetheless, it helped to ease the nervous tension lingering in my stomach.

"Tessa!" My head shot up in alarm as I recognized Omari's voice.

"Omari?" I turned, releasing my grandmother, only to see my beloved sprinting down the hallway to meet me. The guard obligingly parted down the middle to allow him passage.

"What's _he_ doing here?" I heard a female voice whisper in vehemence, but I ignored it. Rumors had already begun to circulate amongst the guard regarding Omari's preference for my blood.

"Tessa." Omari paused just before reaching my position, his expression pained. "I know your father doesn't want me here, but I couldn't let you go out there without knowing that you were safe."

I immediately threw my arms around him, and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I returned his kiss, not caring that we now had an audience. This man was my destiny, and I didn't care how many eyes watched as we publicly showed our undying love for one another.

Someone cleared their throat, possibly my uncle Emmett, and Omari broke free from my lips.

"I love you," I murmured, tracing his jaw line with my finger. I decided to forget what my father told me about Omari earlier; maybe, he had spoken out of anger and nothing more. "Promise me that whatever happens we'll always be together…in this lifetime or the next."

"Always," he answered, kissing my forefinger as it reached his lips. A burning fire ignited within my soul as he peered into my eyes, and I knew he meant it with all of his.

"Good because we have a battle to win." I smiled, letting him go, and turned to the guard. Omari's presence had provided me with just the right amount of confidence I needed. "To the Palazzo dei Priori."

Omari took my hand, and we continued down the passageway for several more minutes before we finally reached the storm drain, which led to the city streets above. I was the first to ascend; Omari wasn't far behind. As I exited the drain and glanced down the alleyway, I could now hear the faint medieval music emanating from the town square up ahead.

"Hurry, it's almost time," I called down the open drain to Omari and the rest of the guard.

Pulling up the hoods of their robes to shield their faces from the sun's rays, they soon followed my lead, and we headed toward the Palazzo dei Priori with the utmost haste.

Omari's grip on my hand grew firmer as we neared the square, and I could sense his apprehension as if it were my own.

"I can already smell them." Omari deeply inhaled, his reddish-yellow eyes worriedly scanning the crowd ahead of us.

As we drew closer to the festival, I could feel Omari grow tenser with every step. He suddenly let go of my hand and pinched his nose tightly.

"Ah, there are too many humans. This is going to be more difficult than I thought," he spoke low enough so that I could hear and not draw attention to himself. His words definitely weren't helping to ease my anxiety.

Finally, we reached the square. Masses of citizens dressed in period attire flooded the area around the clock tower, taking in the sights and sounds of the medieval festival. Dozens of merchant booths littered the square, and a band of musicians continued their melody of fanfare as I inspected the crowd for any sign of the half-breeds.

"Okay, spread out," I silently but firmly commanded the guard, and they obeyed, fanning out and scattering amongst the throng of mortals.

"There are about a twenty of them in the palazzo alone," Omari relayed, still by my side. I knew he would refuse to leave me even if I demanded that he do so. "Each one of them has their own distinct scent."

"Have you spotted any yet?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the crowd of onlookers.

"No," he shook his head beneath the hood of his robe. "They're keeping their distance, but I'm sure they already know we're here."

"Rosa, signora?" An elderly woman suddenly appeared before me, her salt and pepper hair tied loosely into a bun on top of her head. I put a hand over my heart in relief. I looked down and noticed she had a woven basket full of roses hooked under her left arm. She held up a single, red rose with her free hand, a hopeful smile etched across her face.

"No, grazie," I replied, returning her smile.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave just as her eyes widened in terror.

"Tessa!" Omari called as the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body collapsed against me.

I stumbled slightly backward, and her lifeless body slumped to the stone ground. The palazzo was so crowded; no one even seemed to notice what had happened. As I peered down over the woman's body, to my utter horror, I noticed a small dart protruding from the middle of her back. She had been poisoned.

With Omari shielding me, I hurriedly knelt down beside her limp body and attempted to revive her with my healing powers. I then placed an ear over her mouth, listening for her breath, but I was greeted with silence. It was too late.

Omari and I shared a frantic look. Then, we both glanced away, standing and pressing our backs forcefully together. My eyes hunted for the whereabouts of the person or immortal who had fired the first shot, my heart pounding erratically in my chest.

Instinctively, my violet eyes darted toward the clock tower, and there he was. I had never seen him before in my entire life, but I knew his face the instant I beheld it. His head was tilted back, the sheen of his skin reflecting and scattering the sunlight in a circular aura all about his face. Then, as if he knew I was watching him, he crooked his head forward, sending a chill rippling down my spine. His haunting, crimson eyes bore right through me, and a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"O-ma-ri," I said through shaky lips as my trembling hand searched for the grip of my gun. "I-It's him."

Omari turned and opened his mouth to speak, but he was soon silenced…

A shrieking cry rang out over the square, and the clock high atop the palazzo eerily struck noon.

**Attn: Thanks as always for reading! Please let me know what you think.  
**


	11. Chapter 10: A Whisper & a Clamor

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 10: A Whisper & a Clamor**

Tessa's POV

"Tessa, let's go! It's time!" Omari's unmistakable voice echoed in my mind.

I didn't respond. Instead, I stood frozen, staring at the vampire poised in the archway on top of the Palazzo dei Priori. His lips widened even further, the corners of his mouth turning upward to reveal his dagger-like teeth. My hand hesitated on the grip of the gun, my eyes narrowing in on my target. It would only take a matter of seconds for me to point, aim, and fire the Immortal Bullets into his worthless flesh, ending the battle before it even began. I firmly clutched my Beretta, sliding it languidly from its holster, as the clock atop the piazza tolled once more.

"Tessa!" I felt the cool sensation of hands on my left arm distracting me from the task at hand. "Something has caused the crowd to panic! We have to go!"

I deflected my attention from the enemy for a brief second to meet Omari's eyes, holding up my gun in ready position. As I turned back to the palazzo, I noticed that my target had now fled into the shadows and my opportunity had been missed. I cursed under my breath, my eyes frantically searching my surroundings for the immortal who had vanished from my view.

"Tessa, listen to me! Your father will take care of Joham. We need to go now!" Omari pulled my face to his with both hands, waking me from my current focus.

Looking into his reddish-gold eyes, I nodded, and he reached down, taking my left hand into his right. As we darted through the massive crowd in the square, everything seemed to travel in slow motion. My ears were greeted with muffled screams and cries of terror, and I caught fleeting glimpses of bodies lying motionless on the stone ground. I could feel my great-grandmother Bella's invisible shield flying all about us as we neared the Bishop's Palace at the northwestern corner of the piazza.

Omari led me to the opposite side of the palace, throwing me up against the wall inside a small alcove.

"I'm getting you out of here," he breathed into my face, cupping my cheek with his right hand.

"Omari, what are you talking about? We have to go back. That's my family out there!" I spat at him, fighting off his arms that were now circling my waist.

"No, Tessa, I won't allow you to go back. You're too precious to me." Omari shook his head in protest. "I'm taking you to Egypt where it's safe."

"What's gotten into you?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, my insides boiling over in anger. "You saw this day coming for centuries! You saw me leading the battle, Omari!"

"It's too great of a risk. I can't lose you, Tessa!" He gripped my waist tighter against him.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I replied, pushing against his shoulders. "I can't abandon my family. They need me."

"I need you," Omari spoke before I had even finished my sentence, the look in his eyes pleading for me to see things his way. "This is the only way we can be together."

"I'm sorry, Omari." I released his grip of my waist, readjusting my hand on the hilt of my Beretta. "I'm going back with or without you."

"Tessa, don't! Please!"

I peered out from the alcove, assessing the situation, and took off back toward the piazza. I didn't sense Omari's presence behind me, and frankly I didn't care. I knew where I needed to be right now; I needed to protect my family and the citizens of Volterra from Joham and his bloodthirsty children. I would deal with Omari later.

As I reentered the square, I heard a loud, steady stream of gunfire, and I knew that the battle had begun without me. My great-grandmother Bella was positioned in the middle of the piazza, erecting her shield all about the humans. Her daughter Nessie stood beside her, a hand pressed firmly to her mother's cheek. I wondered for a passing moment what they could possibly be doing and then realized that they must have been preventing the crowd from noticing the action developing around them.

Instinct kicking in, I immediately cocked my gun and raced into the square, firing at will into the throng of half-breeds now swarming all around me. One by one, they tumbled to the ground, gripping their bullet wounds in horror before turning to ash. Santiago soon joined me, discharging his gun and sending a dozen more to their deathbeds.

"They've already killed at least thirty humans!" My second in command shouted as he reloaded beside me. "Bella and Nessie are protecting the humans. The king and his head guardsmen are searching for Joham; he's disappeared."

"How many are there?" I asked, firing at a blond half-breed who attempted to break through my great-grandmother's shield. He crumbled to the ground and burst into ashes.

"About a hundred. We can't be certain of their numbers. They just keep coming out of nowhere!" Santiago raised his gun and fired into the mass of half-breeds once again.

I reloaded as well, my mind reeling in concern for my father, Jacob, and Edward. It had been our hope to take out Joham before the battle commenced in order to make his children submit to our will. That plan had now been altered, and it appeared we were fighting until the very last half-breed was rendered to ash.

After annihilating a half dozen more, I ordered Santiago back to the opposite side of the square to help the remainder of the guard. I reloaded my gun once again, slipping the new magazine firmly into the hilt of my Beretta.

"Tessa Black," a deep but unmistakably female voice called to me from behind.

I drew in a sharp breath as the sensation of a blade pressed forcefully into the small of my back. I raised my arms in surrender, the gun still in my right hand. The overwhelming scent of vampire enflamed my nostrils.

"Who's asking?" I questioned, watching the guard take out several half-breeds across the piazza.

"An old friend of your vampire," she respired into my ear, the tip of the blade pushing further into the leather of my bodice. "An eye for an eye…"

Her free hand snaked up my right arm, fingering the Beretta held fixedly in my hand.

"What a beautiful weapon you have there, Tessa. Mind if I take a closer look?"

"I'd prefer you didn't." I tightened my grip around the hilt of my gun.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Her breath blew onto the flesh of my neck, sending ripples of goose bumps down my back. "Give me the gun and I'll call the children off your friends."

"Never." I gritted my teeth, refusing to give into her demands. I couldn't let the most dangerous weapon in existence fall into the hands of the enemy. Even if it meant I would have to sacrifice my own life in doing so.

"I see you've chosen the hard way. Very well."

The knife tore into the flesh of my back, stunning my senses and causing my hand to release the gun. As the blade left my body, I stumbled forward and crashed headfirst into the pavement, my body writhing in inexplicable pain. Every sound around me faded to a dull hum, and my vision began to blur. My fingers tugged at the stones in the ground below, fighting to bring myself back to a standing position. I then gripped my chest, attempting to heal the gaping wound now staining the stones below me in a crimson hue. I would not accept defeat; I had to stand and fight.

"Tessa, no!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Kebi, what have you done?"

My eyes widened with the realization of who had attacked me. Omari had told me that Amun, the immortal who had tried to kidnap my mother before I was born, once had a mate named Kebi. My father EJ had killed Amun after he had stabbed my father on the plane those many years ago. The words Kebi had spoken earlier declaredly rang in my head, "An eye for an eye…" She had obviously joined forces with Joham and planned to exact revenge against my father by destroying his only daughter, the one being Amun had wanted with all of his heart and soul.

"Omari, how nice of you to join us," Kebi's baritone voice cackled. "Too bad your girlfriend can't stick around for the party. My master will be requiring her _services_ so to speak."

I came onto my hands and knees, my mouth coughing up blood, just as a boot flattened my back toward the ground. I landed with a thud, my chin scraping against the pavement.

"Stop, Kebi! Please!" Omari pleaded as I tried to regain my composure and return to my feet.

"Or what, Omari? You'll shoot me?" She laughed, and I heard the click of the gun cocking. "Two can play at that game."

My heart began to race in panic. I had to gather myself and try somehow to save Omari or they would both end up killing each other. I had to think fast.

"The world's oldest vampire is now going to die at the hand of his own creation. Oh, what sweet irony…" Kebi's words faded as I heard her forefinger securely squeeze the trigger.

Using all of my might, I soared onto my feet, the heels of my boots planting firmly to the ground.

And then there was silence…

Kebi's dark eyebrows lifted in horror, pulling the trigger several more times without success. I had forgotten to disengage the safety after I reloaded the gun.

"Now, Omari!" I screamed, concentrating all of my thoughts to my arms extended at my sides.

"Sweet irony indeed." Omari obediently fired his Beretta at the immortal ahead of him, and as the bullets entered her olive-colored flesh, I used the blades now formed from my arms to slice her body into several pieces. I backed away, and Omari dropped his gun to his side. The pieces of Kebi's body paused in midair and then collapsed as ashes down to the pavement below.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, my arms returning to leather and flesh. I looked over at Omari, wiping the blood from around my mouth. He immediately rushed me, enfolding his arms all about me.

"I'm so sorry, Tessa. Are you hurt? Were you able to heal yourself?" His hands searched for the wound on my back. The only thing he found was a few shredded layers of leather.

"Yeah, it took me a few seconds. I was almost paralyzed by the sword she used," I replied, glancing at his beautiful face and taking in his glorious scent.

"I believe it was laced with the same poison used in the darts. I can smell it from here." Omari kissed my forehead and then the scrape on my chin.

"Kebi said she was your _creation_, Omari. Did you change her?" I asked right out of nowhere, healing the marks on my face.

"I did change her long ago, Tessa. She was a gift to Amun, but enough about her." He placed his palms on either side of my head at the temples. "Are you sure you're okay? Why didn't you come with me?"

"I'm fine, Omari. I had to come back and make sure my family was okay. I couldn't just abandon them." I pushed him away slightly and turned to assess the battle. I could detect the faint sound of gunfire, and Bella and Nessie were still shielding the crowd in the center of the piazza. "We need to see if they need our help on the other side of the square."

"Not so fast." A chill undulated down my spine as the voice in an unknown accent startled us from behind.

"Joham," Omari observed, turning toward the voice and protectively placing his body in front of me.

I then realized that we were unarmed, my eyes falling on my vampire's Beretta lying ten feet in front of us. Omari swiftly reached down to grab it, but Joham was faster.

"Omari, glad we could meet again." Joham then bent down and retrieved the gun Kebi had used from the pavement as well, placing Omari's Beretta into the pocket of his black robe. As he returned to a standing position, his strong face twinkled in the sunlight and his blood-red eyes focused on me. "Very intriguing weapons you have here in Italy. I wasn't expecting such _sophistication_."

Omari released a growl deep within his throat, and I could smell the venom washing over his tongue. I involuntarily began to salivate.

"Your _friends_ have seen it fit to murder my children." Joham began to pace back and forth, the hem of his robe lightly grazing the stones as he walked. "It's unfortunate really. I loved my children."

I shook my head in disbelief. It was a well-known fact that Joham didn't give a damn about his children; he treated them as experiments and nothing more. They were only pawns to him, puppets he could control through invisible strings of manipulation and exploitation.

"Very unfortunate indeed," he continued, still pacing. I heard him disengage the safety on the gun, causing my heart to beat like a drum in my chest.

"Then, accept defeat and vacate the city," I retorted, and Omari placed a hand of warning on my shoulder.

"Be careful, Tessa. He won't hesitate to shoot us," Omari advised, turning back to Joham.

"Ah, so this is Tessa?" Joham sauntered closer to our position, clasping his left hand over his right, the Beretta still in his grip. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you, my dear."

"Likewise." I rolled my eyes in nothing but pure loathing.

"The Alpha's daughter and a feisty one at that." Joham chuckled, eyeing me up and down as if I were a piece of meat. "I would have expected no less considering who your mother was."

"You don't know one damn thing about my mother," I hissed, tired of his pitiful attempts at derision.

"Ah, but I do." Joham's eyes sparkled along with his skin in the sunlight overhead. "She's a little _under the weather_. Am I correct?"

"You were responsible for her illness…" I whispered, my hand covering my mouth in shock.

"You're very quick, Tessa," he replied. "She was part of my plan all along. Damn shifters and their imprints…your father was so much weaker with her out of the picture."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" I felt the heat ascending up my spine; it wouldn't have taken much for me to phase and rip him apart at the seams. I should have known he was behind my mother's infirmity from the very start.

"What do I _want_?" Joham mockingly scratched his chin with his free hand and then ran it through his short brown hair. "Power, wealth, prestige…everything your father stole right out from under me."

"Stole? It was rightfully his to begin with," I countered. How dare he say that my father stole anything from him? My father was the true Alpha; Omari predicted it centuries before he was even born.

"Yes, well, a man can make his own destiny, can't he? Especially a powerful immortal like myself." Joham shifted his robe and retrieved a sword from beneath the fabric with his free hand, the other still firmly fastened onto the Beretta. He admiringly eyed the blade up and down as he spoke. "Your father tried to stop me, but I took care of him once and for all as well as that dog and mind reader he calls kin."

"What did you do to them, Joham?" I fought back the tears as a surge of rage overtook me at his words. Omari gripped me by the waist to prevent me from lunging at the armed vampire in front of me. I kicked and struggled beneath his arms, wanting nothing more than to tear Joham limb from limb.

"Why they are perfectly fine, Tessa," he replied, laughing. "No need to be alarmed. Pardon my poor choice of words. They're safe back at your happy little vegetarian palace you call home…resting comfortably beside your mother."

"You fucking bastard!" I successfully pried myself free from Omari's grip, my arms ready to strike Joham. Joham held up the sword in defense, but Omari guardedly flung himself in front of me.

The blade of the sword sliced into Omari's flesh, the force of the action sending him flying backward to the stone pavement. Omari landed beside the fountain in the square completely motionless, rendered powerless by the implicit poison on the blade.

"No need to waste bullets. I have a much better use for him." Joham slipped the Beretta into the second pocket of his robe.

"How dare you hurt him?" I lunged at Joham with all of my might, phasing in midair, something I hadn't done in months. My leather jumpsuit and boots flew all about me in ruins.

I landed on top of him, a full-fledged wolf, angrily snarling and glaring into his blood-red eyes.

"You certainly are your father's daughter." Joham obnoxiously laughed, sucking his teeth.

Intensifying my growl, I bore down harder on his body, breaking and cracking the stone pavement all around us. Just then, I felt several tiny sharp objects penetrate the skin of my back.

I instantly collapsed against his chest in unconscious surrender, the world drifting into black nothingness…

**************

"Good morning, princess."

I awoke with a start, my head pounding like a hammer was beating against it. I looked up only to notice that I was now inside some type of jail cell. I could hear the faint, steady drip of water somewhere off in the distance, and the distinct smell of dying and decaying flesh flooded my nostrils, making me almost nauseous.

"Have a nice peaceful sleep?" The voice continued.

I sat up, only to be greeted with the realization that I was now completely nude. Instinctively, I tried to cover myself by crossing my arms over my breasts.

"No need to hide, princess." Joham stepped out from the shadows, the trickle of light from a small window at the top of the cell casting onto his pronounced face. "We're going to get to know each other _very_ intimately."

"What have you done with Omari?" I demanded, my hands forming into fists under my crossed arms.

"Nothing. He's in the next cell." Joham's head tilted toward my right, and I turned to glance at the cell next to me.

I could detect a weak glimmer of a body resting against the far wall of the next cell.

"Omari!" I crawled on my hands and knees until I reached the bars dividing the two cells. Grasping the steel bars with both hands, I squinted in order to determine if it was in fact my beloved. "Omari?"

The rigid figure that appeared in the dim light didn't resemble my Omari at all. He had a darker skin tone and more severe facial features. Even his hair was darker and shorter than before. I deeply inhaled and was met with the incredible fragrance of my vampire. I was completely dumbfounded. Was this _him_?

"Don't recognize him?" Joham snickered. "Well, it seems there is much you still need to learn about your so-called loverboy."

I looked from Omari to Joham and back again, my mind racing with the possibility that Omari had lied to me and disguised his appearance in order to win my favor. I tried to reason with myself. It wasn't possible. Would Omari really shift to look like someone else when I would have loved him regardless of his appearance? A blond Egyptian, especially back in ancient times, would be hard to find. I couldn't believe I was so blind.

"Listen, princess." Joham knelt beside me. The bars were the only barriers separating us. "I know you're feeling somewhat _betrayed_ by your boyfriend right now, and I respect that. Really I do, but there is still a matter I need to discuss with you."

I didn't answer; I slinked down against the bars dividing me from my beloved and buried my head in my hands. Omari's appearance didn't matter to me; I was more worried about his wellbeing. I loved him with all my heart and soul.

"I need you to be strong, princess. I need you to eat this food I've brought you," Joham persisted in his exotic brogue. I could hear his fingers trace the bars as he spoke.

"Strong for what?" I asked, dropping my hands and looking into his piercing red eyes. The scent of the food invaded my senses, causing my stomach to howl in response. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten.

"To be the bearer of my children," he answered without hesitation. "Your family murdered my family. Now you are going to give me more children in return. It's the only respectable thing to do."

"I will _never_ have your children," I growled through my teeth, shivers rippling up and down my spine at the thought of him touching me.

"Of course, you will…or I'll shoot your vampire. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Joham smirked, holding up the Beretta to his face.

I looked away from him, closing my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of being intimate with anyone other than Omari, not to mention the wretched vampire before me.

"Look at it this way, princess. You give me what I want. I give you what you want." He patted the barrel of the gun against his right cheek. "You give me say…five or six children, and I'll give you back your lovesick vampire _and_ the elixir to remedy your family."

"Why me?" I questioned, looking him square in the face. "Because I'm the Alpha's daughter?"

"Yes, and the fact that you're a shifter. Our children would be similar to your father, now wouldn't they? Venomous and powerful. Ah, we could conquer the world." His haunting eyes lit up with the fire of a thousand blazing suns as he detailed his plans for world domination. I grew even sicker to my stomach. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

Joham promptly stood up and began to pace the floor in front of my cell.

"Your pregnancy would only last about a month, give or take a week. You could be out of here in about seven months or so, considering how fast you will heal." It seemed as if he was muttering to himself more than to me. "Or I could keep you for a few more years…no that's too greedy, too inconceivable…"

As he continued his rant, I placed my head in my hands again, feeling the overwhelming weight of the world on my shoulders. If I didn't give into Joham, he would kill Omari, the only reason I had for existing. If I did in fact give him what he desired from me, then I would be given my soulmate in return as well as the antidote for reviving my parents, Jacob, and Edward. It didn't seem like a fair bargain; I would have to live with the guilt of my decision either way I chose. How could I look into Omari's eyes again after sleeping with another immortal? How could I bear children that were not his? It would surely crush him. How in the HELL did I get myself into this situation?

"Princess Tessa." Joham was now kneeling beside me again. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to make the right decision."

His dark sarcasm was getting on my last nerve. How dare he manipulate me like this?

"What if I don't do what you say?" I inquired, already knowing the answer I would receive.

"Then, you can kiss your vampire and your family goodbye. It's rather quite simple, my dear Tessa," he mocked, and I wanted to slap the smirk right off his damn face.

"Let me think about it for a few days," I finally rendered. Who the HELL was I kidding? I knew which path I would choose in the end. I just needed to stall him until I could find a way to escape from this dungeon. Certainly, my remaining family and members of the guard would be out looking for me soon. "I need time to think about it."

"Of course, princess," he agreed, rising to a standing position, and threw me a robe to conceal my nakedness. "You don't want to rush things, I understand."

Joham's expression then turned to pure menacing hatred.

"Let's just hope for your sake that I don't decide to…_rush_ things if you know what I mean. You have two days, princess."

Another chill ran down my spine as he exited the chamber, slamming and locking the stone door behind him.

My left palm found Omari's amulet still fastened about my neck, and I gently stroked it in the hopes it would provide the strength I needed. Glancing swiftly from the robe to my vampire, who still lay unconscious in the cell beside me, I knew what I had to do. I had to find a way out of this horrible mess of a situation and slay the immortal who now held us captive.

**Attn: So, did this story take a turn or what? LOL Let me know what you think of the ideas I posed in the chapter: Joham being the cause of Leah's illness, Omari looking different while unconscious, and Joham wanting Tessa to have his babies. Too crazy and far-fetched or expected? Thanks as always for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Reclusion

_*****DISCLAIMER: This chapter deals with dark themes and is not meant to offend anyone. Please read with caution.*****_

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 11: Reclusion**

**Tessa's POV**

_"You're so…beautiful, princess."_

_The touch on my skin was cold and callous like the texture of an ice cube with jagged edges. His forefinger desirously traced the outline of my jaw; his lips soon followed. I lay motionless on the red velveteen sheets that covered the oversized, four-poster bed, closing my eyes to block out the reality that had now become my own._

_I had no idea where I was or how I had came to be there. All I knew was that I had surrendered everything, my body, my womb, my soul. Everything but my heart._

_His hands found my shoulders, their frosty texture sending shivers down my torso and all the way to my toes. His lips continued along the same path as his palms tugged at hem of my gray tank top, pulling up the fabric to expose my bellybutton._

_He came onto his knees, reaching down to kiss the area just above my waist, his lips continuing their descent to my lacy, black panties. I immediately stiffened, my face twisting into a resistant expression._

_"No need to tense up, princess," his voice disdainfully assured me. "You wanted this, remember? Think of your boyfriend rotting in a cell under our very feet. Do you want him to live or not?"_

_"Yes" was all I managed to utter, already regretting ever giving him my consent to bear his children._

_"Do you want your family to live again as they once did?" He persisted._

_"Y-yes." My breath hitched in my throat as both of his forefingers hooked into the elastic waistband of my panties._

_"Good. Just relax," his condescending tone resumed, and I clinched my eyelids tighter. "If it helps to lessen the discomfort, imagine your boyfriend is the one fucking you. It would make things a whole lot easier if you did."_

_He slipped my panties from my waist, agonizingly running them down the length of my legs. I fisted my palms and brought them behind my head, my mind racing with images of Omari's face. He would be so enraged to hear of my captor taking my body in such an intimate and violent way. His revenge would be swift and vicious; there would be no words to convince him otherwise. He would defend my honor to the bitter end. Even if that end meant losing his life in the process._

_"Ah." My captor snorted, his breath beginning to quicken. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. I have a feeling you're not a virgin. Broken women are so much easier to violate."_

_My eyes flew open in horror as I felt his fingers roughly slither between my thighs. I looked down and saw his once crimson eyes blaze over in a shade of absolute obsidian. I chokingly gulped, throwing my head back into the pillows and bracing myself for his entrance._

_My captor could ravage and defile my body all he wanted; he would not chip away at my spirit. There was nothing he could do to take away my hope, my hope of being with my family and my Omari again. It was I had left._

_"You may take this body, but it will not be me," I whispered through my teeth, feeling him shift his stone-cold body in between my legs. "It will not be me."_

_"The pleasure is all mine, princess." He jerked my torso to him._

_As he forcibly thrust himself into me, a single tear seeped from my right eye, languidly rolling down my cheek and onto my neck._

_"Omari…" I breathed as an icy tongue found the tear I had shed for my beloved and licked it swiftly away…_

"Tessa?" An angelic voice stirred me from my nightmare.

I lifted my slumbering head from the bars of my cell only to behold the beautiful face of my beloved, my Omari. His appearance had returned to normal just as I had remembered him.

"Omari!" I exclaimed, reaching through the bars to touch his cheek with my fingers, to determine if he were real and not just a figment of my imagination.

"Tessa," he whispered, closing his reddish-gold eyes and kissing the tips of my fingers as they brushed past his lips. "You're alive."

"Yes, baby, I'm here." I came onto my knees, draped in the black robe Joham had given me, and Omari mirrored my action, his arms desperately wrapping around my torso through the steel bars.

We remained locked in that sweet embrace for what seemed liked ages, reunited at last. I felt the emptiness I had deep inside ever since Joham had captured me begin to dissipate within that moment. I became completely lost in the arms of my beloved, his incredible scent, the sensation of his skin against mine. I became lost in all that was him.

After several minutes, Omari broke our connection, pulling back to look at my face.

"What happened? Where are we?" He glanced around the dungeon, taking in his surroundings.

"Underground somewhere. Joham knocked us both out with some kind of poison," I replied as Omari drew me closer to him.

"Are any of the others here?" Omari kissed my forehead.

"No, I don't think so," I answered. "He only wanted you and me."

"Of course, he wanted you. The Alpha's daughter to dangle in front of your father for ransom. I bet he's planning on offering your life as an exchange for reign over the Volturi."

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." I sighed, relishing in the sensation of his arms finally around me once again.

"What do you mean?" He grabbed me by the shoulders to look into my eyes. "Has he threatened you?"

"Omari, the reason why he took me was because…he wants me to bear children for him. He wants me to give him shapeshifting vampires," I admitted, peering nervously up at my beloved.

"That's insane! How sick and twisted can an immortal be!" Omari angrily soared onto his feet, walking over to the bars along the front of his cell. "You told him no, right?"

"Actually," I began, feeling the lump rise in my throat. "I told him I'd think about it."

"Tessa, are you completely out of your mind? Don't you love me at all?" In a flash, his face was right in mine, his incensed breath blowing onto my cheeks.

"I told him I'd think about it to stall him, Omari. That's all!" I huffed, coming onto my feet. "Besides, Joham said he'd kill you if I didn't."

"What? And you believed him?" Omari stroked the back of his neck in frustration. I could feel the anger emanating from every pore of his pale skin. "Tessa, he's just trying to manipulate you. That's what he does!"

"I know that, Omari. I'm not stupid." I could feel the tears starting to rim my eyes. He was speaking to me like I was a little child, not his lover. "I just don't want to test him. Who knows what he's capable of!"

The tears then spilled from my eyes, running furiously down my cheeks.

"Tessa, come here." Omari reached his arms through the bars dividing us. "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

I hesitated for a moment and then leaned forward, allowing his arms to enfold around me. I rested my head as much as I could on his right shoulder, my tears falling onto his bare skin.

"I just love you, Tessa. There's no way in hell he's _ever_ going to touch you." Omari gritted his teeth, kissing my hair. "You're far too precious and important to so many people to be violated in such a way. You're not going to end up as one of his incubators. I won't stand for it."

I nodded in agreement, pressing my cheek further into his shoulder. Then, a realization hit me, and my eyes widened in alarm. I pulled back slightly.

"Omari?" I questioned, watching his eyes smolder in response to me repeating his name.

"Yes, my beloved Tessa." He bent down and kissed my lips. I felt it all the way to my knees.

"H-how come…" I paused, almost lightheaded, taking a moment to regain my composure, "y-you look different when you're unconscious?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Omari squinted, the lines on his forehead creasing.

"When I woke up, after being knocked out by the poison, and saw you lying unconscious, you looked different. Your hair was shorter and darker. Your skin was darker. You looked, well, you looked more Egyptian than Scandinavian if you get me." I shyly looked up at him through my lashes. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

He dropped his arms and paced several steps away from me, running his hands through his shoulder-length hair. He remained silent, his crimson-yellow eyes fixedly staring at the stone ground of the cell.

So there was something Omari needed to tell me. It was written all over his saddened expression. I pressed my eyelids together, wiping away any excess moisture left from earlier, and then opened them. I watched him part his lips and close them several times before he finally sighed.

"When I helped Amun kidnap your mother ten or so years ago…" His voice trailed off as if he was unsure of completing his confession.

"Go on," I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest, not sure if I wanted to know the rest of the story.

"I helped him murder everyone on that plane except for your mother, Tessa."

"I know that and I've already forgiven you. You know that." I pushed my torso against the bars, resting my chin on one of the horizontal beams. I gripped the bars on either side of my body, wishing I could tear them down and be in his arms again without any walls between us.

"I know you have, and I'll be forever grateful that you've looked past all my flaws and loved me. You don't know what that means to me, Tessa." He placed his hands over mine as they held onto the barrier separating us. His forehead lovingly met mine.

"I'll always love you, Omari. No matter what you've done in the past. So please tell me," I pleaded, and he parted his forehead from mine.

"Look at me, Tessa," he said, and I focused on his face. "The image of the man you see standing before you is the reflection of the last person I killed."

"I don't…"

"Tessa, I shift into the last person I kill until I kill again," he admitted, rocking backward onto his heels. "The man you saw lying here unconscious is what I looked like centuries ago. It's what I would've looked like today if my shifting power wasn't so cursed. The curse didn't happen overnight; it gradually evolved over time."

"But I thought you went back to drinking human blood for sustenance when you returned to Egypt several months ago," I countered, trying to make sense of what he was telling me. When he had confronted me about my relationship with Dean that one night, Omari's eyes had been the deepest shade of red I had ever seen. "And you killed Kebi several hours ago. Why don't you look like her now?"

"It doesn't work with the immortals I kill for some reason. Maybe it's a constant reminder of the human lives I've destroyed. I haven't taken a single human life since that day on the plane, Tessa," he confessed. "While I was back in Egypt, I tried hunting and drinking animal blood to sustain me, but it wasn't enough. So I vandalized and robbed several blood banks to sate my hunger. It was so cowardly of me, but it's what I had to do to prevent myself from murdering every human in sight."

"I never realized…" I lingered on the last word, letting all that he had told me sink in.

"I wanted to be a stronger man for you, Tessa. I tried so hard." Omari's eyes could have been stained with tears if he were human, but just the same, my heart ached to see him in so much mental torment. "But every time I look into the mirror, I see that young man's face staring back at me, his lips and eyes wide with horror as I murdered his daughter, his wife, and eventually…"

"Omari, you've been nothing but the strongest man I've ever known. You've changed since then." I reached out my hand and turned his head so that he was looking into my eyes. "You resisted my blood so many times. You tried to keep me from making that horrible mistake with Dean. You taught me how to fight with a sword and shoot a gun. You've molded me into who I am today. Plus, you've never given up on me, no matter how many times I resisted you."

"And you resisted me…" He laughed. "A lot."

"And it made you want me even more. Am I right?" I smirked at him, and I saw his eyes flash with a hint of desire.

"Of course, it did," he retorted, ghosting his lips back and forth against mine. I thought I even heard him growl deep within his throat. "God, I want to rip down these bars and throw you up against the wall…right now."

"Do you now?" I looked up from Omari's eyes as Joham interrupted our verbal foreplay, my former Beretta wedged firmly into his right palm. "You don't want to be doing that, Omari."

"Joham, it's a nice place you have here." My vampire let go of my hands, walking toward the front of his cell to greet our captor. "Dark, mysterious, twisted…it fits you perfectly."

Joham annoyingly cackled, "As compared to what? Living in a box for several centuries? I think I'd prefer this over that cramped lifestyle any day."

"Bastard," I heard Omari curse under his breath as he gripped the bars, obviously fighting the urge to tear them down and destroy the vampire before him.

"It's amazing what one will do for love," Joham continued his mockery of my beloved. "Isn't it, princess?"

"Don't you claim to know one damn thing about love!" I remarked, anger overtaking me. "You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face."

"Tessa, please don't provoke him," Omari whispered, turning his head slightly toward me.

"Yes, princess. You wouldn't want to provoke me, seeing as we haven't finalized our agreement yet." Joham came forward to my cell, sliding what appeared to be a blue evening gown through the bars. "Put this on. You're dining with my family in ten minutes. Since you'll be one of us soon, you might as well get to know my daughters. They are quite eager to meet you, my princess."

His left hand reached out to graze my cheek, and I coldly turned my head in response. My eyes fell upon Omari's face, which was twisted into a forlorn expression.

"Don't you ever call me your princess. I'll never be," I spoke through clinched teeth.

"We'll see about that." Joham sauntered toward the stone door and placed one foot over the threshold, still pointing the gun at Omari. "It was lovely seeing you again, my Egyptian friend."

Our captor gave us a menacing smirk before disappearing behind the heavy stone door.

*************

I cautiously entered what appeared to be a banquet hall, dressed in the blue evening gown that Joham previously had provided. I followed a redheaded half-breed, who had informed me in a Russian accent that her name was Tatiana. The hall was massive, comparable to the Great Hall back at the Volturi palace, complete with a long, rectangular table in the center and corresponding wooden chairs. I shuddered as I neared the banquet table, my eyes falling on the vampire who had now stood up from his chair. He was wearing the black robe my father had worn into battle over his dress clothes. The embroidered letter "A" on the left breast was unmistakable.

"Princess Tessa, please meet my daughters," Joham began as six women pushed back their chairs from the table and stood as well.

My eyes widened in horror when I saw their rounded bellies. They were obviously with child. I immediately became infuriated, my blood steaming in anger. How sick and deluded was the vampire before me?

As I stood beside my chair at the opposite end of the table from Joham, he continued to read off their names one by one. Cristina was the first to be recognized, her long, brown tresses flowing down her spine in curls. She bowed in reverence, wrapping her hand protectively under her belly as she did so. Cierra, who had lovely chocolate brown skin and matching eyes, eyed me suspiciously up and down as her father introduced her next.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Princess Tessa." Lovella, the third daughter to be acknowledged, smiled at me. She had shorter hair than the others, and it hung in blond tendrils about her baby blue eyes. "Father has told us so much about you."

I weakly smiled in return, wondering what Joham had actually told his daughters about me. I had never wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces more than at that moment.

"Yes, father has told us you're going to help us get our numbers back to where they were," Baynewen, the fourth daughter, relayed, taking her seat, a hand pressed firmly to her pregnant belly.

"That's wonderful, Princess Tessa," Nehneh, the raven-haired half-breed, merrily exclaimed in a French accent, taking her fork into her hand as she sat down. She turned to her sister, who was seated on her right. "Won't it be just lovely to have more children running around, Josie?"

"Yes, it will, dear sister." Josie gave me a wide grin, obviously lost in the delusion that her father had created for her.

Did they really expect me to go along with their father's twisted plan and bear his children? They may have been under some wicked spell Joham cast upon them, but I was no fool to fall for his charade. He didn't care one iota about these women before me. I could see him eyeing their bellies while they were standing, his venom washing over his tongue with pride. I cringed to think of him having sex with his own daughters in order to further his demented schemes. My body involuntarily shuddered once again.

"Won't you join us, princess?" Joham woke me from my thoughts, gesturing for me to sit down in my chair.

Tatiana obligingly pulled out my chair for me, and I reluctantly positioned myself at the table. My host soon followed.

"Wine?" Tatiana asked, holding an uncorked bottle above the crystal goblet in front of me.

I only nodded in response, my eyes deflecting to Lovella, who was seated to my right, as Tatiana filled my wineglass to the brim.

"How do you like our home, princess?" Joham began, placing a cloth napkin in his lap. "Find it to your liking?"

"Yes, it's very homey," I sarcastically answered, picking up my fork and pushing the chunks of raw meat completely doused in blood around on my plate. The smell made me almost want to vomit.

The six half-breeds at the table began to dive into their meals, devouring and slurping up the meat as if they were a pack of wild animals. The thick blood dripped from their mouths and onto the bodices of their dresses without care or notice. The sight was enough to sicken me down to the very core.

"Do you not eat raw meat?" Their father inquired when he noted my hesitance. I looked up from my plate, noticing the empty one set out in front of him. "Judging from the fact that you're a shifter, I thought you would've taken a liking to raw meat."

"It's not a staple in my diet, no. I like my food to be thoroughly cooked. Thank you," I peered up at him in nothing but pure hatred. How dare he mock my powers and make me into some kind of savage beast as his daughters obviously were?

"But you do drink blood. Your grandmother Renesmee Cullen Black is half-vampire after all."

"On occasion, I do, but only animal blood. This is human," I pushed the plate away from me, completely disgusted.

"Yes, one of the unfortunate mortals slain in the battle this afternoon," he scoffed, admiring the gaudy rings that adorned his right hand. "No need to let perfectly good meat and blood go to waste."

"You're sick," I softly whispered.

"Tell that to your boyfriend. I've seen the scars on your neck and chest. I bet if I made a cast of them they would match his teeth perfectly. Now, am I right? Isn't that against your family's dietary regulations?" Joham lifted his wineglass presumably filled with blood, a wicked smile etched across his face. He tilted the glass toward me. "Cheers, princess."

I remained quiet for the rest of the dinner, slowly sipping my wine and stewing from Joham's last comment. How dare he call what Omari and I shared sick? It was an exchange of love and devotion, something _he_ would never experience in his entire wretched existence. The exchange of my blood and Omari's venom was a sensual, erotic act. It was nothing wrong or immoral. Taking innocent human lives for sport was however.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence tonight, princess." Joham finally stood up from the table, wiping his lips with the white napkin from his lap. "I have enjoyed it thoroughly. Nehneh, will you see Tessa back to her cell?"

"Certainly, father." Nehneh and the rest of the daughters stood up in respect for their father, blood still dripping from their lips, as he exited the banquet hall. I remained seated.

"Princess Tessa, it would be my honor to walk you back to your cell." Nehneh smiled at me, bowing slightly, and began to head toward the way in which I had entered.

Concluding that I had no other choice in the matter, I pushed back my chair and followed after her.

"Nehneh," I began as we walked down the passageway to the dungeon. "Are you happy here?"

"Yes, father takes very good care of us. He has given me several children, for which I'm quite grateful. I couldn't have asked for a better life." She didn't look at me as she spoke; her eyes remained downcast. Her resistance to make eye contact made me wonder if she was lying through her teeth.

"Look at me, Nehneh." I forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall between two flaming candelabras. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you are truly happy here."

She opened her bloodstained mouth to scream, but I muffled it with my hand.

"Tell me," I ordered, pressing her further up against the wall. Her pregnant belly and my stomach were now touching.

Nehneh furiously nodded her head in agreement, and I lowered my hand.

"To be honest, Princess Tessa, I'm not happy." I watched as tears started to frame her eyes, and I knew she was telling the truth.

"What did your father do to you?" I demanded, loosening my grip on her arms.

"He r-raped me." The tears poured from her eyes, and Nehneh placed her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms desperately around me. "Please help me. I don't want my baby to have to suffer the same as me. PLEASE!"

She looked up at me with tear-stained eyes, and I couldn't tell her no. I pulled her closer, shushing her and trying to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back.

"Did he rape your sisters too?" I asked, already certain of the answer I would receive.

"Yes, he makes us w-watch…but Cristina is not my sister…she's my m-mother."

The rage of a thousand mother lions blazed through my veins at her words. There was just no limit to Joham's fiendish methods. Of course, he would have used every waking female at his disposal, half-breed or not, to bear his children, including his own daughters. The more sophisticated the DNA, the stronger, more powerful immortal would result. At least that was his thinking anyway. There was no way I was going to let him harm another woman, including myself.

"Nehneh." I pulled back, wiping the tears from under her brown eyes. "Listen to me. I'm going to help you and your family members escape if it's the last thing I do."

"Thank you, Princess Tessa," she spoke through her sobs.

I ran my hand along her belly, smiling at the wonders of being able to create life. Even if it was the result of some immoral deed.

"No need to thank me now." I withdrew my hand. "Thank me when that bastard you call father is rendered to a pile of ashes."

Nehneh smiled up at me, frantically trying to wipe away her tears. She then wrapped her arms lovingly around her belly. She deserved more than this life, a life of obedience to her father's twisted schemes. Her _child_ deserved more.

"Don't speak a word of this to any of your sisters," I told her, and she obediently nodded. "I need to run things over with Omari and we'll soon figure this whole thing out. I promise you."

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you, Princess Tessa," she softly replied.

"You don't have to. Your father's head on a platter is all the payment I'll need." I smiled at her, and she mimicked my grin. "Now, go before they start wondering where you are. I'll see myself back to the cell on my own."

Nehneh hurriedly straightened her filthy, discolored dress and then kissed me on the cheek. Somehow, I felt a connection to her I couldn't explain. It dazed me for a fleeting second, but I was quickly roused from my thoughts when she took off down the passageway.

I entered the dungeon and pressed my body against the door, locking it into place.

"Tessa?" Omari's voice called to me as I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Omari." I sighed, opening my eyes and glancing in his direction. "Everything is _not_ okay."

"What did he do to you, Tessa?" Omari heatedly questioned, gripping the bars of his cell, bending them slightly.

"He hasn't done anything to _me_ yet." I pushed off the door and took several strides over to my cell. "It's worse than we thought, Omari."

Omari loudly gulped as I entered my cell, latching the chain and padlock into position.

"Tell me everything," he whisperingly implored.

**Attn: Are you completely disgusted with Joham or what? How will Omari and Tessa escape? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Heavy Hearted Work

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 12: A Heavy Hearted Work of Staggering Genius**

Tessa's POV

I told Omari everything that I had witnessed in the banquet room that evening. The sick, disgusting fact that Joham had slept with his own daughters, impregnating them in the hopes of creating even more sophisticated, powerful immortals. The infuriating fact that he had forced himself on his offspring, making the others watch while he defiled each and every one. The mere thought of such dastardly deeds made my stomach turn in revulsion.

Omari listened carefully to my words, never speaking or interjecting his thoughts once. His face was unreadable, expressionless, like a blank sheet of paper. I would have done anything to be my great-grandfather Edward in that moment, able to read his every thought as if it were written across his forehead.

"So you're sure Nehneh is on our side?" Omari finally spoke, his brows wrinkling above his crimson-gold eyes. We were sitting across from each other, our legs crossed, mirroring the other on our respective sides of the steel barrier. "Are you sure she told you the truth?"

"Omari, I _know_ she's telling the truth. I could see the pain in her eyes." I looked down at my hands, wringing them together as the thought of Nehneh's tear-stained eyes flooded my brain once again. I imagined Joham's worthless neck between my palms as I squeezed them angrily together. "She was horrified, Omari. Completely horrified. She doesn't want to live this way."

"I can't believe he's using his own children as incubators," Omari exasperatedly growled. "But it makes perfect sense to his delusional mind. Instead of finding human specimens to carry out his plans and having them die in childbirth, why not just impregnate his half-breed daughters? They'll survive the pregnancy and be ready to have another in a week or so like your grandmother."

"Baby making machines," I cursed through my teeth, reaching up to grip one of the bars in an attempt to keep myself from phasing. I'd never had any trouble controlling my urges to phase since the first time I went through the change as a young child, but just the thought of becoming one of Joham's experiments made the familiar heat ripple down my spine.

"Exactly," Omari whispered, placing his hand over mine on the bar. "What do you suppose we do? We can't just break out of here and confront him; we're unarmed. He'll surely kill us with the Immortal Bullets. He has the upper hand right now."

"True," I agreed, shaking my head. "But there has to be some way to stop him; he has to have some weakness, something that will make him fall to his knees in surrender."

"I don't know." Omari was then silent, pursing his lips into a hard line as if he were deep in thought. I could tell from his expression that he knew what that something was, the key to bringing Joham to his knees. "Unless…"

"What?" I searched his eyes in wonder, my heart beginning to pump my blood at an accelerated rate. I reached out and touched his cheek with my free palm. "Tell me."

"Well, Joham said your father is in the same state as your mother right now. Am I correct?" Omari's lips remained unchanged, still pressing into a line.

"Yeah, Jacob and Edward too," I replied, not knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"And you're your father's only daughter, his _only_ child." The corners of Omari's lips turned upward into a crooked smirk. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"It's not possible." I brought a shaky hand to my lips, coming to a standing position. I started to pace the length of my cell, biting my lips nervously at Omari's suggestion.

He was suggesting that with my father out of commission, _I_ was now the Alpha, the leader of our people.

"Yes, it is, Tessa." I heard Omari's words through my clouded haze of streaming thoughts. "Your father is unable to perform his duties at the moment, so technically you're now the acting Alpha. You just need to accept and acknowledge that right."

I closed my eyes at his words, massaging my temples with my fingers. I couldn't even fathom the idea of becoming an Alpha. The only Alphas I had ever known--my father, my grandfather Jacob, Sam Uley, Sr. and Sam, Jr.--had all been males. I was a female. How could I possibly inherit the Alpha gene and become a powerful leader? True, it was in my blood, and I was my father's only child. My parents had been unable to conceive another child after I was born, something my family never completely understood. Maybe it was all fate or destiny that Omari and I were there in that moment, imprisoned in Joham's dungeon. Maybe all of this had happened for a reason.

"Tessa," Omari spoke after an awkward silence. "I know you're thinking you're not worthy of taking on your father's title, but it's rightfully yours."

He was right. I didn't feel worthy of taking up my father's duty as Alpha. My heart sunk in my chest at the very thought. It felt almost as if I was betraying my father just by thinking of such a notion, and it seemed a little disrespectful given my father's current condition. My mind and heart were dreadfully torn.

"I'm _not_ worthy, Omari," I whispered, turning to face him. "I can't betray my father like this. He's the true Alpha, not me. What about the prophecy? You predicted it yourself."

"Tess, I know I did, but please think about this for a second. Your father is the true Alpha; yes, that's true. My prophecy wasn't wrong, but think about who he married. His imprint, your mother, is the only known female shifter from the first generation of wolves. She's the only full-blooded female wolf still phasing. Your father imprinted on her for a reason." Omari rose to a standing position as he spoke.

I thought about what he had said for a few seconds, mulling the idea over and over again in my head. Finally, I walked over to my vampire and rested my head on the horizontal bar just inches away from his face.

"Because they would have me someday. Is that what you're saying?" I questioned through trembling lips, my eyes peering into his.

"Yes," he simply answered, brushing his lips back and forth against mine. "You're capable of becoming a leader just as powerful as your father, Tessa. I believe that instead of feeling disrespected by that fact, your father would be overwhelmingly proud."

"You think so?" I smiled half-heartedly.

"I know so." Omari gently kissed my lips, sending vibrations of desire undulating throughout my body. "It's time to make your own destiny, Tessa."

His golden-red eyes sparkled as he spoke those last words. I shook my head in an attempt to quell my desires for him, focusing back on the issue at hand.

"You think it will be enough to stop Joham, Omari?" I asked, tucking a few stray strands of my hair behind my right ear. "I mean, who knows what he's capable of?"

"Well, he knows now that your father is the Alpha. I was wrong about that before the battle, but I don't think it'll take much for him to submit. You just have to accept the Alpha command and demand that he let us and his children go," Omari relayed, reaching through the bars and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me as close to him as he could and rested his chin atop my head.

"What if he shoots me first?" I sighed, closing my eyes, the fear surmounting in my mind.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." He sighed as well. I could detect the anguish in his voice. "And if he succeeds, I will do everything in my power to take him out and free his daughters and then…turn the gun on myself."

"What? No, Omari, you can't do that!" I pushed him away from me, angry at him for even suggesting the notion of suicide. "I won't allow you! I forbid it!"

"Tessa, please," he begged, pulling me back to him roughly and cupping the back of my head with his palm. "I couldn't go on without you. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"You could find someone else." I didn't meet his eyes. My heart panged at the thought of him ever loving or touching another woman who wasn't me, but if I were no longer living, he would have my unspoken blessing.

"Never." The word hung in the air. It was the most beautiful word I had ever heard. "You know what Marcus became after Aro killed his mate and how Edward felt when he thought your great-grandmother Bella had committed suicide those many years ago. We can't go on without our mates, Tessa. It's next to impossible."

"Yeah, I know. I see the image of my mother's face every time I look into my father's eyes." I gulped, placing my head on Omari's shoulder through the bars. I pressed my lips sweetly to his neck. "I have to do this for them if no one else. They deserve to be together again."

"So are you going to accept your new destiny, Tessa Clearwater Black?" Omari lifted my chin with his forefinger.

"Yes," I replied, and he smiled before his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I gripped his shoulders through the bars, feeling my whole being rage with a burning desire. It consumed me instantly, body and soul. As he grasped me firmly by the waist, I fisted my hands into his hair. I could feel his hardness through the fabric of his leather pants as it pressed into my pelvis.

"Tess." He broke free from my lips, and I gasped for air. "We can't do this, not here, not now."

"Why not?" I pouted, but then my lips parted into a wicked smirk. "I'm the Alpha now, and you have to obey me."

"Tessa, if he hears us, it would make matters much worse for us." Omari released my vice grip from his neck.

"I don't care. I say, bring it on. There's no use in stalling the inevitable, right?" I reasoned, hooking my arms around his shoulders again.

"And his daughters, you don't care about them?" He grabbed my face with both palms, forcing me look into his eyes. "If we do something stupid and get ourselves killed, who's going to help them?"

"You're right." I relented, dropping my arms and walking a few feet away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest in disappointment, but I knew it was the right thing to do. "I hate it when you're right."

"Sorry." He chuckled, his lips trying to fight the hints of a smile. "Believe me. I want you so much right now it hurts."

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" I sarcastically asked, turning to the stone wall at the back of my cell and taking a seat on the ground. I leaned my back against the wall for support and awaited his answer.

"We could always talk. I've missed those long nights we used to talk until dawn," he admitted, taking a seat beside me on his side of the cell. "And I love hearing your voice."

"I love the sound of your voice too." I smiled, feeling the slight flush to my cheeks. "Has it changed at all? You know from when you first became a vampire?"

"You mean does my voice change when I shift?"

"Well, yeah. Have you always had the same voice?" I leaned into him as I questioned.

"I used to have an accent, I guess you could say, when I lived in Egypt," he began, reaching over for my hand. He laced his fingers with mine. "But when I became an exile and moved from place to place, I lost it or it just blended with the new ones I picked up along the way. When Amun taught me English many years ago, after he placed my body back together again, my accent formed into what it is today."

"You said that when you were cursed, your ability to shift into the humans you killed developed over time. When did that come full circle?" I asked, watching him soothingly run his thumb back and forth over mine.

"Well, when I would come home after a feeding, I would notice subtle changes," he responded. "My eye color would be lighter or darker or my hair would be longer or shorter. Sometimes, I would even have moles or birthmarks on my skin that weren't there before."

"Really?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He briefly laughed, his expression hardening. "But then one day, when I peered into the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. I had fully transformed into my victim. It was extremely terrifying; I literally thought I was going insane. Needless to say, I didn't leave my residence for days on end, terrified that I might run into someone who knew the victim or even worse, his wife or his family."

"I'm sure that had to be difficult." I tightened my grip on his hand.

"It was. I became sort of a recluse after that," he confessed, resting his head back against the wall. "It wasn't living; it was merely surviving. I had no human contact or any type of contact for that matter. My bloodlust was my only company."

"I'm sorry, baby." I kissed his cheek through the steel bars and rested my head on his left shoulder.

"It's not your fault, my beloved Tessa." He tilted his head and relaxed it against mine. "I was so thankful that I met Amun and his coven when I ventured back to Egypt. He attempted to find me a human mate, promising that he would turn her for me, but after I had the vision of you as my wife, I knew I couldn't commit to someone else. It would be impossible. So I gave him Kebi instead, hoping he would help me in return."

"And he helped you separate your body?" I asked after he paused.

"Yes, the pain was excruciating, but in the end, so worth it." He raised his head and kissed me hard on the forehead, clinching his eyes together tightly. "_You_ were worth it all."

"I love you," I whispered, a small tear escaping my right eye.

"I love you too," he obliged, running his fingers softly through my hair. "So much."

I didn't know why, but an idea popped into my head at that very moment. I wanted him to show me something. However, I didn't know how he would react to my asking.

"Omari, I have a favor to ask of you." I lifted my head from his shoulder, wiping away the tear from under my eye.

"Of course, Tessa, anything." He smiled weakly at me. I knew it was difficult for him to drudge up the past.

"I know it will be hard for you because you haven't fed in awhile, but…" I hesitated for a fleeting moment. I closed my eyes and then opened them with renewed confidence. "Will you show me what you used to look when you first became a vampire?"

"I don't know if I can," he replied, coming to a standing position. I followed him, watching him as he walked toward the opposite side of his cell. "It takes a lot out of me to shift. Joham hasn't offered me any blood at all. I'm probably too weak."

"That's okay, baby," I honestly assured him. "You don't have to. I just thought it would be nice to see the _real_ you. That's all."

"The _real_ me?" He turned, one eyebrow lifted.

"That's not what I meant." I instantly regretted my choice of words. "I love you, Omari. No matter what you look like. I just want to know everything about you, including what you used to be."

"Alright," he said after a long pause. "Anything for you, my beloved Tessa."

Omari smiled, stretching out his arms at his sides. His expression soon changed; his face twisted as he concentrated all of his mind, body, and focus into shifting. Parting his lips slightly, he clinched his teeth and his breath became ragged. The muscles of his chest began to flex and strain, the veins of his neck and arms tensing under the force of his tremendous strength.

Suddenly, a beam of light flashed across my eyeline, and I had to shield my eyes from its blinding brilliance. Then, as the light subsided, I lowered my forearm only to behold a familiar vision. The figure standing before me looked as if he were from a different time, an ancient time in the very distant past.

Omari opened his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat. He was still absolutely gorgeous. I never thought it would be possible to love someone as deeply as I loved Omari, especially when he could alter his appearance at any given time. Now, I knew that unconditional love existed beyond the superficial, beyond outward appearance.

"How do I look?" He spoke in a strained voice. I could tell it was taking so much strength out of him just by the tone of his voice.

"Beautiful."

And I wasn't lying. His hair was black, cropped short just inches above the top of his head. His skin was a light shade of brown, glistening in the soft moonlight trickling in from above. His golden-brown eyes were glorious yet haunting as if they had seen many troubled and terrifying days, and his pink lips were plump and full, inviting my lips to press against them with just a single glance.

Omari took several steps forward until he reached the bars separating us. I reached out and touched his right cheek, and he closed his hazel eyes as my skin came into contact with his.

"Tessa," he whispered. "It's been ages since I've seen myself like this."

"Thank you for doing this, Omari." I angled my head toward his, desiring nothing more than to kiss the lips that once belonged to my beloved. "Kiss me."

His eyebrows creased and his expression hardened as if he were in pain, but he leaned his head to the side, closing the gap between us. Our lips met in what could only be described as pure love, sending the familiar shivers of delight streaming throughout my entire being. I was home again in the arms of my beloved Omari. It felt exactly the same; nothing had changed. He was still my vampire.

Abruptly, he pulled back, shaking uncontrollably before exhaustedly collapsing to the stone ground below.

"Omari," I loudly whispered, fearful for his wellbeing and also of being heard by our captor. I stretched my hand through the bars, reaching as far as I could in attempt to heal him with my powers. He had landed just out of my reach.

"I'm okay," he mumbled. "Give me a second."

Then, as quickly as a candle being robbed of its flame, Omari shifted back into the form I had always known. He came onto his knees, crawling toward me with an outstretched hand. I grasped it tightly when he was within reach, sending out my healing powers to provide him with the renewed strength he needed.

Omari drew in a sharp breath and then said, "Thank you, Tessa. That helped a lot."

"No, thank you." I brought his hand to my lips and gave his fingers a soft kiss. "You didn't have to do that for me, but I appreciate it so much."

"That took more out of me than I expected." He sighed, dropping his arm, still on his knees.

I knew what he needed, and I was ever so willing to oblige. Without any hesitation, I pulled back my hair from the right side of my neck, throwing it over my shoulder. My neck, my offering to him in return, was completely exposed to him.

"Drink from me, Omari," I quietly proposed, stretching the neckline of the evening gown over my shoulder.

"No, Tessa…" He vehemently shook his head, throwing up his right hand in protest. "NO!"

"Omari, forget your pride. You're weak. You need this. I can't have you frail and fragile when we face Joham." I angled my head to the side to allow him further access. "I need you to be strong."

Omari inhaled deeply and then grunted. "You drive a hard bargain."

Before I knew what was happening, his teeth were seeping into my flesh, drinking up the sustenance he needed more than ever at that moment. He gripped me forcibly to him against the bars as he fed, and I felt his fingers gradually start to warm. The high from his venom sweeping through my veins soon overtook me, and I moaned loudly. Omari placed one of his hands over my mouth to silence my cries of euphoria, which only intensified my urge to scream. I had forgotten just how exhilarating his touch made me feel.

"Make love to me," I breathed into his ear when he finally released me.

With the ever-growing fire of lust in his red eyes, Omari growled, grabbing two of the bars separating us, and bent them apart with ease. I climbed through the opening, and he pulled me roughly to him when my feet landed on his side of the cell.

"We have to be quiet or he'll hear us," he reminded me, pressing my wrists up against the stone wall and trailing his palms sexily down the length of my arms. "And quick."

When his hands reached my waist, Omari lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, our arousals coming in contact. He pressed his hands on other side of my head, supporting the weight of our bodies against the wall.

"I think I can handle it." I hurriedly fumbled with the buttons of his leather trousers. I could already see his erection straining from beneath the sheen fabric. As I unhooked the last button, I reached in and took hold of him with my right palm.

"Fuck," he hissed, snaking one hand up the skirt of my gown and pulling it up to expose the center of my desire.

As I guided him, Omari sheathed himself completely within me. A small, muted cry escaped my lips as he began to pump furiously in and out of me. Forcefully, he pressed one palm over my mouth to stifle my cries of ecstasy while clasping the other on my right hip. I breathed through my nose, feeling my orgasm slowly start to build within my core. The thrill of being with him like this was too overwhelming, and I soon soared over the edge, writhing in nothing but pure pleasure, my screams muffled by his hand.

"Mmhmm, so good," Omari grunted, throwing my right leg over his shoulder and increasing the pace.

I cinched my eyelids together. I didn't know how much more I could take. The pressure was so intense; I felt like I was soaring on the wings of a bird again. I didn't need to phase to feel the rush Omari could provide. He became my wings.

"Tes-sa," he loudly moaned as he came inside me, thrusting with all his might. I soon joined him in blissful satisfaction once again. He quickly removed his hand from my mouth and kissed me hard on the lips. "I love you."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" My eyes widened when I heard the familiar callous voice. The image of Nehneh's distraught face suddenly flashed in my mind, leaving me full of instant remorse. "It seems I've interrupted something."

"Shit." Omari quickly slipped out of me, setting me down on the ground, and buckled his pants. I frantically shifted my dress, so that it was covering my bottom.

"Stay calm." Omari grabbed my right hand, nodding assuredly, and we both turned to face him. "Why yes, Joham. It seems you did."

"Did you happen to catch a glimpse of it? It's called _making love_," I sardonically remarked. "Something you'll never experience."

"Shut the fuck up, princess!" Joham spat, a look of pure rage overpowering his face. "You dare to disobey me! IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

"We didn't know it was forbidden, Joham," I countered.

"That's enough, Tessa," Omari whispered, gripping my hand tightly in obvious disapproval.

I didn't heed his warning.

"You never told us what we could or couldn't do. Plus, you put us in cells right next to each other. It's your own damn fault!"

"That's it, princess! You've both gone too far now!" Joham removed what appeared to be a dart gun from behind his robe, firing immediately at both of us without falter.

Omari pulled me to him in attempt to shield me from the incoming darts, but it was to no avail. I felt the numbing sensation of the darts as they pricked against the flesh of my thighs.

The last thing I remembered was the warm sensation of Omari's lips pressed against my forehead as the world dimly faded to black.

**Attn: I hope this doesn't disappoint some of you, but I've decided not to post a pic of Omari as an Egyptian. I just thought it was important for Tessa see him as he used to be. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Simple Tragedy

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 13: A Simple Tragedy**

**Tessa's POV**

_"Tessa…" A still small voice echoed in my head, reverberating throughout the chambers of my dazed mind._

_I rose up, opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings. My palms at my sides were greeted by blades of dew-moistened grass. Flowers in shades of lavender and yellow spread out before me, and I realized that I was now in some kind of meadow. I placed my hand to my forehead, feeling an increasing pressure build about my temples._

_"Tessa…" The voice called again, and I came onto my feet at once._

_"Hello," I answered, the pain slowly draining from my body. "Where am I?"_

_And then just as I spoke those words, a figure cloaked in shadow emerged from behind the tall trees ahead of me. It appeared to be almost floating above the ground as it moved toward me._

_"Who are you?" I asked the figure as it came to a halt a few feet in front of me, its form billowing like a wisp of smoke. I couldn't make out any facial features or even tell if the figure was male or female._

_"You know who I am," the mysterious, raspy voice of the figure replied, and it stretched a pallid hand out toward me. Its bony, decrepit forefinger pointed directly at me._

_"No, I don't." I took several steps backward, unsure of the figure's intentions. Fear conquered over me. "Who are you?"_

_"Do not be afraid, Tessa. I am your ancestor…" The figure choked out, its shadowy aura morphing into almost a human-like form. Still, the facial features were difficult to discern, but I stared intently at the figure as the voice continued. "Your father has been a great leader to our people…but it is now your time, my beloved Tessa."_

_"What do you mean?" I questioned, looking down at my palms. Omari had told me earlier in the dungeon that I was now the acting Alpha. I still felt a little uneasy about taking up the tremendous task. "It's time for me to take over my father's duties as king?"_

_"Yes, my beloved one," the voice responded. "The world will be in so much peril if Joham is allowed to continue with his plans. He plans on creating a new world, a world in which humans are hunted to extinction."_

_I gasped, forming my hands into fists. "I can't let that happen. I'm part human. Humans are as much my kin as the shifter and vampire."_

_"Exactly." The voice suddenly took on a familiar tone, and I looked up at the figure's face._

_Two beautiful golden eyes slowly came into view, and I knew to whom the voice now belonged. It belonged to my vampire._

_"I have faith in you, Tessa," the figure declared, dropping its hand. "Slay Joham and free his daughters. It is the only way to secure our future as a society…look within your heart for guidance, Tessa…your strength comes from within."_

_And with those final words, the figure dissolved into the crisp air, leaving me alone in the quaint meadow. I closed my eyes, holding my arms outstretched at my sides. As I drew in a slow, purposeful breath, I opened my eyes, ready to face the wicked vampire who now held me captive._

I woke sometime that next morning, the vivid dream still forefront in my memory. The meadow had now disappeared from view, and some sort of operating room greeted my violet eyes. Large television screens covered the walls almost like paneling and the remainder of the room was littered with large medical machines and other operating tools. My eyes widened in shock when I realized where I was—one of Joham's experiment labs. I attempted to sit up, but quickly noticed my hands and feet were bound to some type of steel operating table.

"How's our lovely princess this morning?" Joham's voice traveled across the room into my ears. I couldn't see him, but the sound of his footsteps grew louder as he approached the table. "I trust you slept well."

I didn't answer him, gritting my teeth instead. His hideous face suddenly popped in front of mine.

"Come on now, princess. Cat got your tongue?" He teasingly mocked. "We need to talk more if you're ever going to get me in bed. I feel like I hardly know you."

His wicked laughter bounced off the walls of the laboratory, causing me to cringe. My mind abruptly shifted to my vampire.

"Where's Omari, Joham?" I screamed, raising my head slightly from the operating table. "What have you done with him?"

"Me?" Joham pointed a finger at himself just above where his heart would be if he were human. "I've done nothing to your precious vampire. He's still underground in his cell. You seriously didn't think I'd bring your boyfriend to such an occasion as this, did you?"

He cackled once more, igniting the heat of rage down my spine. I gripped my fists tightly, struggling to free myself from the restraints about my wrists.

"Nah ah," Joham shook his finger in front of me, tauntingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His eyes flew from my face to the loaded gun just above my head. I hadn't even noticed it until that very moment. The Beretta was rigged to some sort of booby trap; if I attempted to free myself at any time, it would trigger the gun to fire point blank into my forehead.

"Ugh," I groaned in his face, relaxing my body against the table in utter frustration.

"That's right, princess," Joham whispered into my right ear. "You just relax for now. Soon, you're going to give yourself to me. Just wait and see…you're going to want this just as much as I do."

"Never in a thousand years." I loudly gulped, hearing him fumble with something in his grasp. It was now or never. I was going to claim my right as the acting Alpha and stop him right then and there. I had no other choice; his empty dreams of creating a super-race and annihilating all humans were about to meet their bitter end.

"I don't have that long, princess." He laughed, lightly brushing the hair back from my forehead. "It seems I may have to take matters into my own hands."

The hand about my forehead suddenly pressed hard, forcing my head to remain motionless against the steel table. With his free hand, Joham lifted a small vial filled with some sort of reddish liquid toward my mouth. A sweet, honey scent immediately entered my nostrils, and my mouth began to salivate. I forced my lips shut. Whatever the substance was, I wasn't about to let him force it down my throat. No matter how inviting and incredible the fragrance was.

"Open up," Joham commanded, placing the vial just millimeters above my lips. "Just a little something I like to call _liquid persuasion_."

The vial slid into the crevice between my closed lips, and the scent became too overpowering. I fought with all my mental might to keep from parting my lips, but they ended up betraying me. My plans of taking up my right as Alpha quickly dissipated as my lips vigorously wrapped around the brim of the vial, devouring every last drop. The taste was even more intoxicating than its smell, and the fluid washed over my tongue like liquid candy.

"I want some more," I begged, licking the remnants of the liquid from my lips, as Joham removed the vial from my mouth.

"Of course you do," Joham retorted in a boastful tone. "Half-breed blood is the best in the world, better than human blood. I bet your vampire would love a couple of vials of it. He would never return to drinking your blood again."

"You gave me _half-breed_ blood? How dare you?" I vehemently growled at him. Anger boiled inside me; I could almost see red. However, my throat had different intentions, instantly burning for more.

I coughed several times, attempting to quell the fire within my throat, but it wouldn't relent. I craved more of the blood, the very blood that streamed through my grandmother's veins; the growing need for it began to consume my every thought. What the hell had he done to me?

"Thirsty?" Joham questioned, placing a hand on my forehead. His blood-red eyes bored into mine.

"Yes," the word tangled in my fiery throat.

Joham then pressed his lips greedily to mine, darting his tongue forcefully into my mouth. I winced, trying not to think about what his motives were. I would have slapped him clean across his stone visage if my arms hadn't been bound.

"Mmhmm…every part of you tastes so fucking good, princess," Joham hissed against my lips when he finally released them. He exaggeratedly licked the side of my face, and then, suddenly, he looked up. "Lovella, my love?"

"Yes, father," I heard Lovella's sweet voice reply as a tear escaped my left eye. I could hear her footsteps as she drew near the table, the scent of her blood overwhelming all my senses. Why hadn't I notice her extraordinary scent before? She smelled so _delectable_.

"Our guest is thirsty." Joham pushed back from the table, gesturing toward me. "Let's oblige her please."

"Of course, father," Lovella replied, bending over the table and angling her neck just above my mouth. The pulsating veins in her neck called out to me like a siren's song as she held herself steady over me, her blond tendrils tickling my cheeks. The itching in my throat became increasingly unbearable. I didn't know how to resist.

"Drink, princess Tessa," she softly whispered, sensing my indecision.

I needed no more encouragement. My teeth sank into her flesh before I could even blink, piercing the pale skin just above her collarbone. Lovella moaned as the blood flooded my mouth, quenching my thirst like I had never experienced before. It was so much sweeter than Omari's venom, so much more inebriating. I had found my new drug of choice, and I never wanted to stop. There would be no going back; I had reached the point of no return.

"Ah, that's it, my princess," Joham's proud voice called to me. "Drink all you want, my dear."

I continued to feed from his daughter, relishing in the smooth, sugary nectar as it coated my throat like honey. I just couldn't get enough of her.

Lovella soon raised her head from my lips, forcing my teeth to release from her skin. I whimpered and ached for more the second my teeth left her flesh. I sucked the excess blood from my teeth with my tongue, making sure not to waste any lingering drop.

"Thank you, my beautiful daughter." Joham grabbed Lovella's chin and licked the wound lustfully on the side of her neck, his eyes glimmering in the dim light from above. He then took her right palm into his and kissed it. "That'll be all. You may take your leave."

"Yes, father." Lovella curtsied and smiled shyly at me before exiting the laboratory.

"Now, princess," Joham began, turning to me. "Are you willing to submit to me now? Once you do, I will provide you with _all_ the blood you crave and more."

My mind flashed with thoughts of never indulging in half-breed blood again; my throat instantly burned with just the notion. I couldn't say no to him. It was folly. I would never taste that sweet honey again.

But what about my family and Omari? They would just have to wait for now. I had a new priority.

"Of course, Joham," I weakly replied, my heart breaking in my chest. Some part of me knew deep down that I was making the wrong decision.

"Excellent." Joham gleefully clasped his hands together, strumming his fingers. He cautiously walked toward the operating table, his eyes wide with an air of arrogance and complacency.

After he had untied my hands and feet from the restraints, I sat up on the operating table, my eyes opening to a whole new world.

* * *

**Omari's POV**

"Joham, let me out of here right now!" I screamed for the hundredth time, slamming my fists against the wall despite the fact that I was bound to it. No matter how hard I tried to break free from the chains that held me to the stone wall of my cell, I still couldn't even manage to crack them.

I finally gave up, collapsing against the wall in somewhat exhaustion. Whatever poison Joham had stored in those darts had weakened my vampire powers, causing me to become almost physically human. I placed my head in my hands, thinking of only one solitary thought…

_Tessa._

I had to get out of this cell and free her from the clutches of that bastard vampire. He would _not_ harm a hair on her head or he would have hell to pay. The very thought of him placing his cold, callous hands on her was enough to send me into a fiery rage. I couldn't let anything happen to my beloved Tessa if it was the last thing I ever did.

As I rest in darkness against the wall, memories of her began to cloud my mind, playing almost like a moving picture right before my eyes. Her beautiful, violet-blue eyes…her warm, caring smile…her round, shapely breasts…the sexy curves of her thighs…every single part of her screamed at me from inside my mind. I couldn't let her slip away from me into the arms of a madman. I had waited too long for her.

I jerked the chains several more times with all my might to no avail and slinked back against the wall, slowly making my way to the ground. Without my former strength as an immortal, I wouldn't stand a chance against Joham and his half-breed minions. God only knew how many children he still had hidden away in his palace, ready to take me on at any given moment.

Guilt then consumed me. It rushed over me like waves on a raging sea. If I hadn't been so foolish and taken Tessa against the wall, she probably wouldn't have been stripped away from me. She would still be here with me on her side of the cell, her gorgeous eyes smiling at me with such beauty and tenderness. My silent heart wrenched within my chest at the thought of her eyes. Just one look into them had made my life complete.

As I closed my eyes to shut out the horrifying reality all around me, I remembered the first time I saw those precious violet eyes...

I was traveling through Egypt around the turn of the first millennium, trying to remain unnoticed as an immortal. It was my first time returning to my homeland since I went into exile many centuries prior. I wanted to see my country again, the land I once called home.

I dressed myself in long, white robes to hide my skin from the morning sun as I trudged my path into the bustling city of Cairo or _al-Qahira_ as it was so named at the time. Expecting to find remnants of a land I once loved, instead I found myself lost. It had changed so much from my former memories. I soon realized after entering the city that the natives had also taken up a new religion. They no longer worshipped the gods of my ancestors; they worshipped the god they now deemed _Allah_.

Feeling almost like an outsider in my own country, I retreated to the shadows and alleyways at night. I let myself wallow in my own disappointment and anguish, depriving myself of human blood and practically starving myself if that was even possible for an immortal such as me. I prayed for the gods to take me away, to sweep me away from this wretched existence. I longed to return to the time before I became an immortal, before my life turned into a living hell.

Then, one night, a stranger found me. He took me into his residence and gave me sustenance. I didn't know how he knew I was an immortal, but nonetheless I was grateful to him for finding me and taking care of me. I was a complete shell of the man I once knew.

When I regained my strength, he told me that his name was Amun. He had been living in Egypt ever since Thutmose the Third's reign around the same time I was created. Rekhmire, the pharaoh's vizier, had made him as well as others shortly after damning me, cursing him with the same immortal existence. The pharaoh soon became privy to Rekhmire's delving into the forbidden arts and disposed of him. History, however, omitted Rekhmire's fate and recorded it as a mystery. Needless to say, Amun and his fellow vampires escaped Egypt before they could be captured and destroyed by Thutmose's army.

Amun soon took me under his wing, introducing me to his coven of immortals. Benjamin and I immediately hit it off, and I knew there was something quite special about him. I was instantly drawn to Benjamin as were the other members of the coven although Amun claimed ultimate leadership over them.

One evening, I lamented to Benjamin regarding the circumstances surrounding my wife Rana's death. He showed me compassion and ultimately promised that he and Amun would find me a suitable human mate and turn her into an immortal for me. It was gracious of them, but something would tug at the base of my spine every time I looked into the eyes of another woman. Something just didn't feel right. I didn't know it at the time, but fate was keeping me away from all other women. Destiny soon would show me that my future rested with Tessa Black.

Weeks later, I was walking down a narrow alleyway at midnight, searching for my nightly prey—a torpid drunkard or a homeless thief perhaps. Just as I was about to give up my search, someone placed a hand on my shoulder from behind, rousing me from my concentration. I spun around, recognizing the face of the prostitute who had propositioned me once or twice during the short time I had returned to Egypt.

"My love," she whispered, kissing me gently on the lips. I hissed in response; the bloodlust rippled throughout my body at her warm touch. "When are you going to let me ravage you?"

I immediately grabbed her by the waist, flinging her up against the stone wall of the alleyway. I greedily brought my hand up the fabric of her dress; it had been too long since I had been with a woman. Because I would take on the likeness of my victims, I usually didn't take them as my prey. However, the scent of her blood pulsating through her veins plunged me far over the edge of sanity. I entered her swiftly, thrusting my teeth into the flesh of her neck. The blood was always so much easier to devour from the pulse point.

After I had my fill of her sexually and physically, I let her limp body fall to the dirt path below. I sank down beside her mangled corpse, my thoughts reeling from the impulsive act I had just committed. I couldn't believe my foolishness. I placed my head in my hands and wept invisible tears for the young woman's life I had now destroyed. I had let my lust for her blood get the best of me in the heat of the moment.

Then, suddenly, like a flash of bright light, a vision swept across my eyeline. A beautiful, raven-haired woman with violet eyes descended from somewhere out of the night sky. She resembled the goddesses of long ago, what I would have envisioned them to look like if they could morph into human form. Her feet planted firmly on the ground, and she knelt before me, her hair flying all about her gorgeous face in swirling white light.

"I am your beloved," she spoke softly, leaning in to press her lips gently to mine.

I closed my eyes as her lips made contact, my mind overpowered by visions of the future. I could see the raven-haired beauty battling an army of powerful half-human, half-vampire immortals. I could see my body entwining with hers as we shared in the most intimate moment two beings could ever experience. I could see several small children running through the lush woods of an unknown land, the two of us following closely at their heels. A slight smile played across my lips as the vivid pictures flashed before my eyes.

Her supple lips soon parted from mine, and the vision faded. My eyes flew open, and she smiled at me tenderly before ascending back into the heavens from whence she came. I promptly rose to my feet, reaching out my right arm toward her and pleading for her return. I missed her instantly, longing to feel her touch against my skin once more. The pain was almost crippling to be apart from her.

I knew then that I had seen a vision of my future…my beloved Tessa. I could never look at other women the same way again or be with another woman until she was in my arms. Even if that meant waiting centuries for her.

The prostitute named Kebi didn't die that night; I realized that she was still alive and undergoing the change when I awoke from my vision. I took her home to Amun as an offering if he would help me find this woman, the woman from my vision.

However, the task would prove frivolous when I later had the vision of her father becoming the true Alpha, the one to reign over us all. I knew then that centuries would come and go before I would ever meet my angel of the night…

"Omari?"

I looked up from the chains binding my arms as someone called my name amidst the darkness of the dungeon.

"Who's there?" I answered, rising to a standing position.

"I'm Nehneh," the girl introduced herself, walking into the small stream of light emanating from the dungeon's window. I could discern that she was heavily with child, and I knew that she was the daughter Tessa had spoke of before, the one who was willing to help us escape from this horrific place.

"Where's Tessa? What has he done to her?" I demanded, struggling against the restraints on my wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Omari." She held her head down, her eyes full of sadness.

"No!" I screamed, sinking down to the stone ground once again. "Please….no…anything but _that_."

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that, sir." Nehneh's eyes fluttered up from the ground. She watched me with careful eyes, almost as if she were preparing herself for my reaction. "He's given her half-breed blood, the very blood that flows through my veins. It's more intoxicating than human blood."

"What? It's not possible!" I reasoned, shaking my head. I couldn't believe Tessa would be that stupid to drink blood that wasn't from an animal. Her family had taught her better than that; she was firm in her beliefs in what was right and wrong. She wouldn't betray her family in such a tragic way.

"It's true, Omari. I'm so sorry." Nehneh's voice seemed so sincere. "My father is trying to get her addicted, so that she will submit to his ways. He wants her to have his children and help him overthrow her father as king. Afterward, he plans on making her his queen."

I gritted my teeth, my frustration and anger reaching their ultimate pinnacle. The chains about my wrists suddenly buckled under the strain of my might, and they fell angrily to the ground below. Once free, I rushed to the front of my cell, gripping the bars with all my strength. They bent easily under the force of my hands, and I leapt from the cell, landing only a few feet away from Nehneh.

"Take me to them, Nehneh," I commanded her, and she hurried from the dungeon, my feet pounding not so far behind.

**Attn: Did Omari just Hulk out? LOL Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks! ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Cadence

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 14: Cadence**

Tessa's POV

Joham held out his hand in expectancy, and I slid my fingers into his icy grasp as I leapt off the steel operating table. His blood-red eyes shimmered in the light from above, signifying his pleasure in my acceptance of his offer.

"You have made me very happy, princess," he declared in an almost sarcastic manner, leading me over some type of hospital bed in the center of the room. "Take a seat, my love."

He patted the bed with his free hand, inviting me to lie down upon it, and kissed my hand on top of the knuckles in his other. He glimpsed up at me, and his lips parted into a wide grin. I had never seen him more jovial than in that moment. He almost looked handsome when he smiled, but the vile, repulsive actions he had committed against my family and his daughters reminded me of his true nature. He would never be attractive to me; his face was nothing but a mask to shield his blackened heart. I casually returned his smile, letting go of his hand and positioning my body on the bed as he had instructed.

"Lay back, my princess. I need to run a few tests first before we proceed." Joham turned and flipped a switch on one of his massive medical machines.

A loud humming noise soon filled the entire laboratory, and I could only imagine what he had in store for me.

"What tests?" I asked him, my fiery throat craving more half-breed blood. I involuntarily reached up and palmed my neck. "I _am_ an immortal, Joham. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Ah, I don't doubt that, my love." Joham was back by my side in a split second, placing a consoling finger under my chin and glancing deep into my eyes. "Just a few precautionary measures, I promise."

He leaned down, pressing his cold, marble lips to mine. I fought the urge to pull back as he deepened the kiss. I felt nothing for him, nothing at all. There were no sparks, no fireworks, no rush of adrenaline through my veins like there was with Omari; it was only a kiss.

"Mmhmm." Joham withdrew with a sense of hesitance, licking his lips. He ran the nail of his forefinger sharply down my left cheek. "I love the way you taste, princess. Have I ever told you that?"

"Just a few minutes ago." I coyly laughed, unable to fight the burning sensation in my throat any longer. "Joham, do you think I could have some more blood before you begin?"

I batted my violet eyes at him, curving my lips into a soft pout. I had absolutely _no_ intention of giving him what he desired; I only wanted to indulge myself in more half-breed blood. However, I wanted him to believe my intentions were that of a sexual nature, so I didn't see any harm in a little flirtation. I knew I could fight him off if he ever tried to touch me in such a manner.

"In time, princess." Joham placed his frigid palms on either side of my face, pulling my head forward to meet his. His expression softened; his scarlet eyes burned into mine. The muscles of my face tensed, and I wondered what he was searching for behind my eyes.

He finally shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Let's get on with it, shall we? I would hate to delay our _connection_ any longer."

I almost choked at the word _connection_, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit all over his revolting visage. His breath, which smelled of human blood and decaying flesh, did little to help quell the nauseous rumbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course, baby." I sighed, fighting my upchuck reflex and forcing a weak smile. "Anything to speed the process along."

"That's my girl," he said merrily, kissing the tip of my nose. I mentally winced. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Joham returned to his medical machine, retrieving a plastic mask attached to a tube. I loudly gulped as he turned to face me, the mask held firmly in his right palm. He was going to sedate me while he performed his necessary "tests." An uneasy lump of fear lodged its way into my throat, and I almost felt lightheaded.

"What's wrong, princess?" Joham smirked, dangling the mask tauntingly in front of me. "Just a little anesthesia…can't have you changing your mind at the last minute."

Before I knew what was happening, Joham had me pinned on top of the bed, the mask forcibly cupped over my nose and mouth. I endlessly fought the need to breathe as his grip about my arms tightened. Focusing all concentration on my arms, I tried to shift them into blades, but my body soon felt limp.

"Give it up, princess…that's it," I heard his voice whisperingly hover over me like a ghost.

A rush of numbness swept over my body, and my mind became shrouded in a dull haze. I relaxed against the comfort of the hospital bed as the laboratory slowly faded from view…

I dreamt in color. Colors of vibrant gold, red, and green. There was nothing but color all around me, blinding my eyes with its utmost brilliance. The colors would shift and morph into different forms almost like clouds tend to do on a summer's day. Nothing concrete or discernable, just whimsical, psychedelic shapes swirling all about me.

And then, I heard voices…

They entered my brain in muffled echoes, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I inwardly struggled, attempting to hurl myself toward full consciousness. After a few minutes, the colors gradually dissipated as the voices grew sharper and more coherent.

"This is NOT possible," the angry voice belonging to my captor resounded. "It CANNOT be!"

"It is in fact reality, father. It's no telling how long she's been like this," the unrecognizable voice rang out in my dazed head.

What the HELL were they talking about? Was I sick? Was I dying? What was wrong with me?

I tried opening my mouth to speak, but the muscles of my face were still inoperable. I desperately tried to move my arms, but they too were unresponsive.

"What shall we do with her, my lord?" The snarly voice I didn't recognize commanded my attention again.

"With her?" He chuckled nervously yet with an air of disgust. His laughter soon faded as a jarring, deafening boom resonated from somewhere in the room. It sounded like glass shattering angrily against concrete. Someone was obviously irate.

"Not with her, Zao…" Joham growled in utter vexation after he had finished his supposed temper tantrum. "With that _thing_ growing inside her!"

I internally gasped. It couldn't be. Was I…? Omari got me…? Was that why I'd been so nauseous the past few days? I tried to reach down and place a hand to my abdomen, but my arms were immovable. My heart rate frantically began to accelerate, and I heard a beeping noise somewhere in the room blaringly mimic its rhythm.

"She's coming to, father." Zao's voice now sounded as if it were just above my face. "Should we give her more anesthetic?"

"Yes…yes, keep her under for now," Joham ordered, a sense of dissatisfaction and annoyance in his tone. "Keep her in the dark until we decide what to do with her…and _it_."

My mind reacted to his words in a frenzy. I focused all of might into moving my arms and legs, mentally attempting to make them come to life. If I was in fact with child, that bastard was NOT going to do away with me or my baby. I had to stay awake and fight.

"Yes, master," Zao responded, and seconds later I felt the cool sensation of the mask as it was placed over my mouth once more.

"I should've kept them apart, Zao…I should've known my plan would backfire!" An exasperated Joham fretted as a loud bang reverberated throughout the room.

"What the f--"

"Get away from her, Joham!"

I smiled on the inside as the sweetest voice I had ever heard weakened and my body surrendered to the darkness…

* * *

**Omari's POV**

"How the HELL did you get in here?" Joham lowered into a crouch, flashing his teeth like one of those stereotypical movie vampires. He hissed and leapt in front of the hospital bed in an attempt to protectively shield me from Tessa. He had no right to safeguard her from me; she was rightfully mine to begin with!

"Get out of the way!" I commanded through my teeth, the venom waxing over my tongue.

My eyes focused fixedly on my prey, that bloodsucking pitiful excuse for an immortal. My beloved Tessa was the only thought clouding my mind as I snarled and dropped into a crotch to oppose him.

"Father!" The frightened half-breed beside him threw his back up against the wall in alarm, stumbling over several electrical cords as he went. His blood-red eyes widened as he took in my appearance. He looked completely petrified. What a pathetic specimen of Joham's so-called super-race. He appeared to be nothing more than a scared little boy.

"Come to rescue your little damsel in distress, have we?" Joham jeered, a menacing grin playing across his lips. "It seems she's a little indisposed at the moment. Zao, hand me my gun, my dear boy."

The half-breed reluctantly pried his rigid body off the wall, retrieving the silver Beretta once belonging to my beloved from the holster on his hip.

"Ah, thank you, son." Joham took the gun from the half-breed named Zao, immediately cocking and pointing the weapon at me. "Let's see what you're made of, Omari."

"Shut the fuck up, Joham!" I growled at him with vehemence. I could feel the heat of rage rising gradually up my spine. It wouldn't take much for me to explode and rip his goddamn head off his deplorable body.

"You don't tell me what to do in my own house, Omari! Have we forgotten our place?" He opposed, pointing a long, frail finger toward me with his free hand. "You are my captive! I am your master! I give the orders around here!"

"Thanks for reminding me," I replied with a slight scoff. "Do you remember who made you, Joham? Or have _you_ forgotten? Or did that little piece of information slip your mind altogether when you went completely mad?"

"I haven't forgotten, my Egyptian friend," he snickered, retracting his finger. His shoulders stiffened and his stance became more defensive. "Amun meant absolutely nothing to me. I was delighted to hear of his fortunate passing."

"How can you say that? He gave you everything you have!" The anger churned inside me at his words.

Yes, Amun had his faults; he almost murdered my beloved's mother while she was with child. However, he used to be kind and gentle when I lived with him centuries ago. He single-handedly saved me from certain death. If I had been allowed to wither into nothing on the streets of Cairo, I would have never seen my vision of Tessa or touched the cream skin of her gorgeous face.

"Amun was nothing more to me than a venom donor, Omari. He gave me nothing, but this limitless existence. NOTHING!" Joham retorted, and I could literally smell his distaste for my former master. It oozed off every fiber of his pallid skin.

"So that's it?" I questioned, my mind reeling from what he had just uttered. He was insinuating that he blamed Amun for giving him this life, this perpetual life as an immortal.

"What?" Joham countered, confusion overpowering his expression. His grip tightened on the hilt of the Beretta.

"You blame Amun for all of this? You seriously blame him for the kind of immortal you became?" I stared at him with wide eyes, completely astonished. The muscles of my arms tensed.

"Of course, I do," he answered. "I betrayed him once and he banished me from the coven. How unforgiving is that! I was left with no other alternative."

I shook my head, exasperated. "Unforgiving? You slept with his wife!"

"You did too before Kebi was even an immortal and he forgave you. He _always_ dismissed every little flaw you ever had. Benjamin too. You two were some kind of _pets_ to him because of your powers," Joham spat at me, the venom projecting from his mouth in frustration. "Amun was too blind to see that his wife was in love with another man. It nearly crippled me to be away from her, Omari!"

"Amun knew Kebi was deeply in love with you." A hopeful look shot across Joham's face at my revelation.

"He knew? Did _you_ tell him?" Joham's face twisted in apparent distress. The gun shook slightly in his grasp.

"No, I didn't tell him. He figured it out all on his own. Why do you think he banished you?"

Amun had confided in me shortly after banishing Joham from the coven that he knew of his wife's true feelings. It greatly upset him, sending him into a fiery, jealous rage. Not only did he punish Joham for his sin against him, he also punished Kebi. She became the shell of the woman I once knew, becoming quiet and submissive. She hardly ever spoke around the coven after that. I never really knew what unthinkable threats he had given her, but I knew they had to be horrific, judging from her sudden change in temperament.

"And she came back to me." A low whimper escaped Joham's lips, and he weakly lowered the gun. He seemed to be sobbing silent, nonexistent tears. "She came back to me after EJ Black murdered Amun."

"I knew she would. She never stopped loving you." I kept my eyes on the gun as I tried to reassure him of Kebi's undying affection. Anything was worth a shot to keep his focus off shooting me and on feeling sorry for himself. Anything to make him soft and vulnerable, so that I could make my move and disarm him.

"And you _murdered_ her!" The silver gun cocked back up at me as the words roared from his mouth. "I waited for her for centuries and you ripped her away from me!"

"She threatened Tessa, Joham. I had no other choice. You would've done the exact same thing in my position." I stared down the barrel of the Beretta, contemplating my every possible escape. My plan to distract him had ultimately backfired.

"But she was your own creation! How could you do it?" He almost seemed to be weeping as he pointed the gun unsteadily at me. He was _not_ turning the focus of our conversation to my failures.

"How could you sleep with your own daughters, Joham? Do you get off on dominating others? Is that how you planned to get back at Amun for his wrong against you? Because you couldn't have what you wanted?"

He suddenly flitted beside Tessa's limp body, revealing her fully to me. My dead heartstrings agonizingly tugged as I saw her lying atop the hospital bed, completely motionless and unaware of my presence. I promptly listened for her heartbeat, and it soon entered the chambers of my mind in a slow, steady rhythm. She was still alive.

"An eye for an eye, eh?" Joham knelt beside my beloved, pressing the barrel of the gun forcibly to her right temple. I instantly panicked. "It seems only fitting, right? You killed my mate; now, I'm going to kill yours."

"NO! Joham, please don't!" I tried to persuade him, looking all around for some sort of weapon to make him submit. I had to think fast before he killed all that I lived and existed for, my beloved Tessa.

"Yes, father, please don't." Nehneh suddenly appeared beside me, a chrome Berretta held firmly in her grasp and pointed at her creator. "Or you'll be next."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Joham's expression toughened. I would ever be grateful to Nehneh and her quick thinking.

"Nehneh, my sweet daughter." He stood up from my beloved's bedside, sauntering confidently toward his daughter, his left palm outstretched. "Give me the gun, dear. It's not a time to be heroic."

"Yes, it is, father," Nehneh unwaveringly replied, using both hands to aim the gun at Joham. "It's time you paid for all the wrong you've done to me _and_ my sisters. You've gone too far this time!"

"Have I now?" Joham chuckled arrogantly. Then, he shot up straight, angling his Beretta at Nehneh point blank. "This is some way to repay me for all the luxuries I've given you, Nehneh…a home…children…your very existence!"

"Some existence you've given me, father! A lifetime of servitude to a sick pedophile hell bent on destroying all those around him! I'd rather die than sit idly by and watch you defile poor innocent victims any longer!" She bravely got right up in his face, pressing the gun to his chest.

I felt an ever-growing need to protect her, to sweep her away from all this madness. She didn't deserve to die for what Tessa and I had done. She had so much to live for.

Joham evilly laughed and turned to walk away from her, using the gun to unnecessarily scratch his forehead.

"Zao," he began, gesturing toward his son still plastered against the wall in fright. "I'm rather quite bored with all of this, aren't you?"

Before his son could respond, Joham whirled around, firing several rounds of the gun into Nehneh's flesh.

"No!" I screamed in horror as her body flew back almost in slow motion toward the stone ground below. It would be only a matter of seconds before her body was rendered to ash. I felt instant remorse for ever dragging her into this horrible mess. It shouldn't have ended this way.

Despite my sorrow, I noticed the silver gun from Nehneh's grip had landed fatefully right by my side, but Joham swiftly retrieved it before I could even blink. How did he ever become faster than me, the first of all immortals?

"Ha!" He stood up, still aiming his gun in my direction and tucking Nehneh's gun into the waistband of his trousers. "Too fast for you, eh? It seems Amun was wrong when he determined I had no immortal powers."

Joham's wide eyes blazed at me in sheer madness as he sucked the venom from his teeth.

"Say goodbye to your precious princess, Omari," he cackled, slowly squeezing the trigger. "She'll join you soon enough…once I've had my way with her, of course."

His last words were enough to send me soaring over the edge of rage, and I lunged at the immortal before me, tackling him down to the stone floor below. The Beretta went flying from hand as I landed on top of him, grabbing both sides of his neck and slamming his head into the ground. Angry rifts in the floor spiraled out from his head, and I lifted his body once more by the neck, sending his head crashing back against the stone. A small crack splintered down his forehead and then immediately repaired itself.

Joham closed his ruby-red eyes and just chuckled. "Omari, Omari, you always were the quick-tempered one. Too bad your reflexes aren't as swift as your temper, my old friend."

Suddenly, he flung me off him, pinning me against the wall opposite my beloved. His hands fastened around my neck in a crippling chokehold, tightening with every passing second. I had to think fast or his constricting grip would surely decapitate me.

"Not so confident now, are you, Omari?" Joham leaned in and blew his pungent breath across my face. "I'll take good care of your princess for you. As soon as I dispose of you, we'll overthrow her father and I'll make her my queen, her belly ripe with my child."

"Don't you ever touch her!" I fumed, gritting my teeth and struggling to break free of his grasp.

His evil laughter boomed just inches from my mouth. "You're a little too late for that, my friend. Why do you think she's unconscious at the moment?"

My eyes widened in shock, darting across the room at my beloved sprawled atop the hospital bed. Her pale face looked pained. He couldn't have…

"Tessa," I sobbed, my words catching in my throat. Despair and regret began to swallow me whole.

"She gave up quite a fight, but I broke her in the end." A wicked smile swelled across his lips.

A fury like I had never felt before suddenly swept throughout my body. The muscles in my chest and shoulders tensed as a scorching heat rippled across my marble skin. Sensing my sudden hysteria, Joham's smile promptly faded.

"And now…_I'm_ the one who's going to break you!" I bellowed, using my right leg to heftily kick his indestructible body clear across the room. He crashed into several medical machines against the opposite wall, completely rendering them useless.

Looking down, I noticed Nehneh's Beretta had somehow freed itself from Joham's possession and now lay on the stone floor right in front on me. I swiftly retrieved the handgun and aimed it right at the immortal, who was now picking himself up from amongst the rubble.

"Goodbye, Joham." Those were the only words I uttered as my forefinger pulled the trigger, sending several rounds of Immortal Bullets into Joham's worthless flesh. His body soared back into the damaged machines and immediately burst into ashes.

As the wave of relief rushed over me, I took an unnecessary breath, hooking the Beretta into the waist of my leather pants. I looked to my left and realized that the half-breed Zao had fled the laboratory. He probably went to summon the others, but I couldn't worry about him right now. I had to tend to my Tessa.

"Nice work, Omari." I froze as a hand landed on my shoulder. I spun around only to notice the face of a ghost.

"Nehneh, you're alive!" I instantly embraced her, pulling her close and pondering how she had miraculously survived the Immortal Bullets. "How is it possible?"

She giggled as I pulled back. "I replaced my father's bullets earlier with blanks."

"Smart girl," I replied, marveling at how she had risked her own life to help Tessa and me. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

"You already did, Omari." Nehneh smiled, placing a hand on my left cheek, and stared intently into my eyes. "You killed my father, thus releasing me and my family from a lifetime of enslavement to his every will. It's all the payment I'll ever need."

Nehneh then reached up and thankfully kissed me on the right cheek. It was a simple display of gratitude for my actions. I in turn lifted her left hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, smiling up at her.

"Thank you," I whispered against her hand.

"Anything for Tessa," she responded, and my attention immediately shifted back to my beloved.

I let go of Nehneh's hand, giving her a weak smile, and flew across the room to Tessa's side. I hurriedly removed the mask from over her mouth and haphazardly flung it to the side.

"Tessa, love." I took her left hand in mine and stroked her forehead with my opposite hand. It felt gloriously warm to the touch. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

I could still hear her heart thrumming lowly within her chest, and I stole a glance at the heart monitor against the wall, which confirmed my hopes. But there was something else. It seemed as if there was a second heartbeat imitating its cadence. I promptly dismissed it as a figment of my imagination.

"She's been given an anesthetic," Nehneh observed, walking over to the opposite side of the hospital bed. "It should wear off soon."

"She can heal herself as well as others, Nehneh," I told her, encasing Tessa's hand with both of my palms. "She should be immune to any drug."

Just as I spoke those words, Tessa's torso shot upward in the bed, her lungs taking in a much needed sharp breath. Her eyes opened to reveal that beautiful violet hue I had missed so much.

"Tessa," I called to her as I stumbled back a few feet.

She turned to me, her gaze softening as she took in my appearance. A beautiful smile spread across her lips, and I immediately rushed her, wrapping my arms around my beloved in desperation. She had come back to me.

"Omari." Tessa sighed against my shoulder, resting her head there as we embraced.

I released her, cupping her face with both of my hands. We didn't speak for several minutes. We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Two lovers, reunited at long last.

"What happened to Joham?" Tessa finally broke our connection, frantically searching the room for any sign of our former captor.

"Let's just say we don't have to worry about him anymore." I placed my forehead lovingly to hers.

"Good riddance," she breathed, pulling me closer.

"Tell me what he did to you, Tessa," I questioned, relaxing my chest against hers and bracing myself to hear her response. "Nehneh told me he forced you to drink half-breed blood. Please tell me it isn't true."

I could already smell the unfamiliar scent on her breath and sense the hunger in her eyes.

"Yes, he did, Omari, but besides that, nothing. Absolutely nothing," she confessed as I held her. "He sedated me to perform some precautionary tests, and when I came to…"

I pulled back when she hesitated, peering into her gorgeous violet eyes.

"Go on." I gulped, relieved that he hadn't laid a finger on her. Good thing he was dead because if he had, I would have dealt him a thousand deaths in return.

"I overheard Joham and his son talking about me." She opened her eyes, glancing at me with almost a worried expression.

"What did they say?" I asked, and she answered by taking my left palm and placing it atop her abdomen. "What are you--"

"Listen," Tessa murmured, and I humored her, channeling all of my focus into hearing whatever it was she wanted me to hear. Anything for her.

As I listened, the melody of the second heartbeat sang its way into my ears and everything clicked into place. I gasped as a smile spread across Tessa's now jubilant face.

My own heart, the very one that had remained silent for over thirty centuries, instantly began to beat again.

**Attn: Aww, Omari. He did see children in his vision of Tessa. *winks* Some of you may be wondering why Joham would have wanted Tessa's baby dead. Wasn't that what he wanted, a vampire/wolf hybrid? Ultimately, he did, but he wanted it to be _his_ creation, not Omari's. This is my reasoning for his reaction to her pregnancy. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. ;)**


	16. Chapter 15: On the Way Back Home

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 15: On the Way Back Home**

**Tessa's POV**

The look on Omari's face spoke volumes. His breathtaking smile broadened, and he pulled me into his arms once again.

"I saw a vision of this day," he whispered against my shoulder, resting his forehead there for a brief moment.

"What?" I leaned back, a dumbfounded expression sketching its way across my face. "You saw this?"

"I did," Omari chuckled, placing a kiss to my forehead and his right hand to my waist. "When I had my vision of you, Tessa, I saw several children around us. At first, I dismissed it because I didn't know if I would even be capable of fathering children. Now, I know it was meant to be."

He crooked his smile, winking at me. He was obviously smug that he was capable of producing children. I had always known it was possible; my great-grandfather Edward stood as a testament to that fact. However, the thought of having Omari's children had never entered my mind until Joham confirmed it as truth. I smiled internally and externally, relishing in the utter elation that had now swept over my body. I was having the man of my dreams', my soulmate's child. Nothing in this world could have squelched my happiness at that moment.

"I'm so happy for you, Princess Tessa."

I turned only to see my new friend Nehneh's chocolate brown eyes watching me with contentment.

"Thanks," I simply said.

"Nehneh helped me destroy Joham. I don't know why I ever doubted her." Omari winked in Nehneh's direction.

"Oh, really?" I looked from Omari back to my friend. "What did you do?"

"Just replaced my father's bullets with blanks, so that he couldn't shoot any of us. I knew he would surrender when he realized the bullets weren't filled with your father's venom." Nehneh's smile emerged under her dark eyes. "However, he ended up shooting me with the blanks, and the force rendered me unconscious for a few minutes. Omari was able to take my gun and finish him off."

"He did give up quite a fight, insulting me all the while," Omari remembered, rolling his reddish-gold eyes. "I let my anger get the best of me."

"I bet you were sexy as hell." I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a small peck on the lips.

"You know it," he spoke, brushing his lips back and forth against mine. The action sent shivers of desire rippling throughout my body.

I heftily leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Omari devoured my lips, our tongues desperately seeking out the other. I moaned against his lips, feeling his need pressing into my own.

"Umhmm," I heard Nehneh exaggeratedly clear her throat. "Zao's left us. I don't think we have much time until he returns with reinforcements."

"She's right," Omari grunted, prying my arms from around his neck. He placed my feet back on the stone floor. "There's no telling how the others will react to their father's death."

I raked my fingers through my hair and then cupped my neck with them. The itching, burning sensation of thirst had now resurfaced with our little make-out session. I longed to satisfy my hunger for half-breed blood, but I had more important things to attend to now.

"Tessa?" Omari's voice woke me from my daze. "Let's go before the others get back."

"Wait a minute." I grabbed his arm when he turned to leave. "We have to free Nehneh's sisters. I made a promise to her."

He looked at me with conflicted eyes. I knew he was concerned first and foremost about my safety, especially in my present condition. However, I had made a promise to Nehneh, and I planned on seeing it through to the end.

"It's okay, Tessa." Nehneh's words made me regain focus. "We can always come back for them later. Right now, I think we need to get back to your family, especially your father. We have to make sure they're still alive and bring the antidote to your mother."

My heart swelled at Nehneh's selflessness. Even though she had been through such horrific and terrifying experiences, she still put others before herself. She had also risked her very life and the life of her unborn child for the sake of complete strangers, and because of that fact, I would ever be indebted to her.

"Alright, I desperately want to get back to my family," I agreed with a slight nod, eyeing the myriad of bullet casings littering the floor around us. "But we're going to need more bullets."

"No problem." Nehneh walked over to a massive storage cabinet and typed a numbered code into the keypad. A loud click resounded from amongst the steel, and she turned the handle, flinging the cabinet doors open.

I marveled at the hundreds of vials which now came into view. It would impossible to count all the medicines and other concoctions contained within Joham's storage cabinet. I couldn't help but wonder what other dark secrets perished with Joham that fateful day.

"Here we are," Nehneh remarked, spinning around, and held out a small metal box. "The bullets I removed from my father's gun. It's not that many, but it should at least help us get out of here."

She frowned as Omari took the box from her palms. I knew it pained her to think of losing any of her brothers and sisters in our escape. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew we didn't have much time left.

"What about the antidote for my parents?" I questioned, trying to change the somber mood that now saturated the air.

"Yes, sorry." Nehneh shook her head, hints of tears outlining her brown eyes. She returned to the cabinet, searching for the remedy to my parents' unconscious state. Bottles and vials fell haphazardly to the floor as she rummaged through the contents, but soon she froze, grasping something tightly in her right palm. "Here it is."

She stood up and handed me the petite silvery bottle. I cupped my fingers around the bottle, holding it up to the light above. The shimmery liquid inside appeared to be the consistency of water although it radiated an iridescent, almost crystal-like hue. It sparkled in a rainbow of colors as the light reflected upon it at the perfect angle.

"This will help my mother?" I asked her, watching the colors dance across the ceiling.

"Yes, it will heal her completely," Nehneh assured, peering up at the lightshow above us.

"What is it exactly?" I pivoted my head towards my new friend.

"It's venom from the Children of the Moon," Nehneh confessed, not meeting my eyes. "While it infects and turns humans into their kind, it paralyzes half-breeds and other immortals. My father found that out for himself on one of his hunting trips in Siberia."

"But we need it to revive them, not send them further into unconsciousness," Omari interjected, loading the two guns with the remainder of the Immortal Bullets.

"It's the disease and the cure." Nehneh turned to my vampire. "One injection paralyzes, the second revives."

"Fascinating," Omari observed, shoving the magazine back into the hilt of my handgun. "We have so much yet to learn about our world."

"Indeed," I worriedly mused as Omari tossed me my newly loaded gun. I placed my hand firmly on the hilt; it felt good to hold it again. "I wonder why our friends Anton and Regina never told my father or the others about this."

"They probably didn't think of it since it happened outside of Siberia, and their people formed an alliance with your father before you were born. They wouldn't have suspected a traitor existed among them. None of them would have betrayed your father in such a way, knowing what could happen in return." Omari placed a consoling hand on my shoulder. "I've seen what your father can do."

"I guess you're right." I forced a smile. "I just wished they would have let us know about their venom. I know my father would have tried anything to have my mother back in his arms."

"Is it the same poison Joham used in the darts?" Omari assumed, glancing back at Nehneh.

"Yes, but only in a very small amount," she answered. "It only had a temporary effect."

Just as she spoke those words, the distinctive sound of footsteps could now be heard thundering down the corridor outside the laboratory. The echoes of each footfall grew louder with every passing second.

"Quickly, we have to go!" Nehneh shouted, and Omari and I both nodded in agreement, gripping our guns.

As we followed our new friend out of the laboratory, I slid the small bottle into the pocket of my trousers. Nehneh led us down an alternate exit in an attempt to avoid her advancing siblings.

"I guess they didn't take their father's passing well." Omari laughed beside me as we hurried down the darkened passageway. "I can smell the venom from the males in the air."

I took a deep breath and sure enough, I caught the clear, crisp scent of venom. The scent also reminded me of something else, making my stomach howl in response. It smelled awfully familiar to that of their blood. My throat burned at the memory of its sweet, honey-like taste.

"I have to go back." I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to think of some valid excuse to return to the lab. I only needed one last vial of half-breed blood and then I would be done.

"Tessa, no, that's absurd!" Omari trudged a deep hole in the stone floor as he came to a halt. "I'm not letting you go back there!"

"It won't take me long." The burning sensation in my throat grew in intensity. Giving my vampire an apologetic smile, I turned and pounded my way back toward the lab.

"Tessa! Stop!" I heard Omari call after me. I knew he would be livid, but I needed just one last vial to sate my thirst.

Reaching the end of the passageway, I flung myself into the laboratory. My heart began to race as I caught the scent of the half-breeds just outside the corridor; they were about to close in on me. Using my nose as my guide, I threw open the doors to every cabinet in the laboratory. Finally, after two empty searches, I found what I was looking for—a small vial of that sweet nectar. I quickly dislodged the cap and threw it back like a shot of whisky, relishing in the taste as it poured over my tongue.

"Tessa, what the HELL are you doing?" Omari grabbed the vial from my hand and smashed it into the wall behind me. "How could you let yourself become addicted?"

"It's not what you think!" I retorted in my own defense, hearing the footsteps draw nearer to the lab.

"The hell it is!" Omari lifted me into his arms just as dozens of half-breeds—male and female—swarmed the room around us.

I froze, gripping onto Omari's shoulders as if they were my only lifeline.

We didn't have enough bullets between us to successfully fight them.

We were doomed.

* * *

**Omari's POV**

"So you're the vampire who murdered our father?" The large, burly half-breed questioned as he paced around my body, my arms still cradling my beloved.

"Yes," I replied, glancing into Tessa's violet eyes. I squinted when I noticed a slight reddish tint to her irises. I blinked away my invisible tears. "I only did it to protect my mate and your sister Nehneh. He would have murdered them both if I hadn't taken control of the situation."

"I see." The half-breed stroked his chin, eyeing me up and down as if to memorize my likeness. He tossed his long, black ponytail over his shoulder. "My brother Zao here tells a different side of the story. He says you shot my sister and then lunged at my father."

He pivoted his massive head sideways toward his brother, the small insignificant good-for-nothing half-breed who had witnessed the entire incident with Joham.

"It's a lie," I defended myself, setting Tessa back onto her feet. I kept her close in my arms, shielding her from any impending danger. "You know for a fact, Zao, that your father fired those rounds at Nehneh. You ran away before you could see that she was perfectly alright. She replaced the bullets with blanks earlier in the evening."

"What?" Zao gasped, completely astounded. "Nehneh's not that clever. Why would she do such a thing anyway? Not to save your ass, I'm sure."

"Hello, baby brother." Nehneh had now entered the circle, stroking her enormous pregnant belly.

Zao stumbled several steps back, stretching his arms out to brace his fall. "It's impossible. I saw the bullets…they're lying, Malachi! This is one of their shapeshifter friends toying with us!"

"Care to tell me where my body is then, Zao," Nehneh countered, smiling. "As you can see, my _dead_ body is nowhere to be found, and I'm right here before you, breathing in the same air as you are now."

"They hid it somewhere…yes! They've done away with the body to clear their tracks, Malachi!" Zao exclaimed, shaking like a leaf caught in a gust of wind.

The brawny half-breed Malachi turned to his sister, leaning in to take a deep inhale of her scent. He breathed in deeply, shock saturating his entire expression.

"Smells like Nehneh to me. I think I believe them." I sighed in relief at Malachi's conclusion, but then his expression became callused. "What the hell were you thinking killing our father?"

"I told you before I was defending your sister and my mate. What else was I supposed to do?" I pulled Tessa closer to me, sensing the tension gradually building amongst the group.

"Our father built everything you see here. He gave us a place to live, food…anything we've ever wanted." Malachi gestured at the laboratory around us. "But you, you have given us _freedom_, my vampire friend. We will be ever in your debt."

My jaw dropped open as the entire crowd of half-breeds, almost forty in number, took a knee and bowed before me. Tessa and I shared a fleeting glance of hope, and I could hear her heartbeat steadily return to its normal rhythm.

"You realize, of course, that you're kneeling before the wrong person," I said, sliding my hand into Tessa's right and bringing it to my lips to grace it with a small kiss. "My mate is the one you should be honoring."

"But you're the one who has slain our father, sire," one of the half-breeds advocated.

"Yes, that may be true, but this woman you see beside me is your true leader…she is the one who ultimately has led us to victory," I spoke, taking my own knee before her.

"Omari, what are you doing?" Tessa protested, glancing swiftly around the room in almost embarrassment. "I'm not ready for this."

"Yes, you are." I took her hand into mine, peering up into her beautiful eyes. "You've never been more ready. I have faith in you."

With a sigh, Tessa closed her eyes, breathing deeply and concentrating all of her might toward taking on her title as the acting Alpha, the ruler of all immortals. Suddenly, she started to glow; a soft glimmer of light beamed almost like an aura around her body. As she opened her eyes, her hair suddenly shortened to just above her shoulders and her eyes became a haunting indigo blue. Her skin even paled as the light swept over her. She was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't look away.

As she sucked in a sharp breath, the light left her, and Tessa stood before the throng of half-breeds more stunning and powerful than I had ever seen her. She was the exact replica of the night angel I had seen in my vision those many centuries ago.

"Hail, Princess Tessa," the crowd welcomed her in unison. I turned and noticed that Zao was cowering in fear at the very sight of her.

The words from the half-breeds roused her from her trancelike state, and she frantically pulled at her hair and glanced down at her hands for they now resembled a more vampire-like paleness.

"What happened to me?" Tessa fretted, a sense of despair in her voice.

"You became who you were born to be, my Tessa," I comforted her, patting her hands gently in mine. "You are now the Alpha."

"It feels so different," she whispered.

"You'll become accustomed to it soon enough." I rose to my feet, placing a hand on her right cheek.

She leaned in almost automatically, gently pressing her lips to mine. My lips stiffened, and I felt the gravity around me shift. It almost felt like Tessa had become the center of my world, not that she wasn't already. The feeling was so much stronger. We had finally become one.

As we pulled apart, our eyes met, and I knew in my heart that everything in my existence has happened for a reason. Every single horrific experience I had undergone in Egypt…my transformation into an immortal…my wife Rana's death…the years I spent with Amun…the many years I spent dormant in a coffin deep underground. They had all prepared me for this one moment in time. Tessa was my destiny.

The look in Tessa's eyes told me that she felt the same without saying a word. I was her destiny too. She was meant to be the leader of our people with me at her side, the first of all immortals. We were a perfect match.

"Why don't we head back home now," Tessa suggested, flashing me her brilliant smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I cupped her hand back in mine. I could detect the scent of half-breed blood still fresh on her breath, and it made me frown on the inside. I hoped she wouldn't be needing any more of it in the future. Pushing away those thoughts, I concentrated on the here and now.

"What say you?" My beloved turned to the half-breeds. "Will you join us back in Volterra? My family will surely welcome you as their own."

"Yes," the half-breeds proclaimed without hesitation, one by one. They couldn't deny the power that now emanated from Tessa as she stood before them. Even I could feel the magnitude of the authority she now possessed.

"Good." Tessa placed an arm on Nehneh's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Where are we by the way?"

"South America. My father has lived here for almost two hundred years since his first son Nahuel was born," she replied, her head bowed in reverence. I heard Tessa hiss under her breath; the half-breed's name had possibly rekindled pains of the past.

Nehneh then looked up at Tessa. "One of my brothers can teleport across great distances, so he brought us here one by one. He can take us back to Volterra if you like. It will save on the cost of airfare."

"Very well then." Tessa glanced out amongst the crowd. "Which brother is he?"

"It is I, Princess Tessa," Zao nervously stuttered, still shaking violently. "I would be d-delighted to take you back to Volterra."

"You still have the antidote for your mother?" I tried to verify, and Tessa pressed her hand to the pocket of her leather trousers, nodding.

"I still can't believe it was right under our noses all this time," she said, frowning. "It could have lessened the strain on my family _and_ my relationship with my father."

Tessa looked up at me in desperation, needing me to assure her that everything was going to be alright when we returned to Volterra. I knew she was worried about her father's reaction to the title she now had stripped away from him. However, he had no choice but to accept it as reality; she had taken on the role and it was now permanent. I also knew she was apprehensive about how her family would respond to her pregnancy.

"I know you're worried," I told her, resting my hands on each of her shoulders. "But I believe that all of this happened for a reason. Everything your family has done in the past, everything I've done in the past…hell, even what Joham has done led us to this very moment. We were born for this."

"You always know the right words to say to comfort me." Tessa smiled up at me with her new indigo eyes. "I love you so much."

"God, I love you too, Tessa." I pulled her to me, reveling in the warmth of her body against mine. "And I love our baby already…he or she is going to have some tough shoes to fill. That's for sure."

"Yeah, with the first immortal as her father and the first female Alpha as her mother…she's going to have a heavy burden on her shoulders from birth," Tessa added.

"She?" I questioned.

"Well, you know what I mean--"

"I'm sorry, Princess Tessa, but time is of the essence," a brave half-breed interrupted our conversation. "I know you are eager to get back to your family."

"Yes, thank you." Tessa let me go and walked over to Zao's position, reaching out for his hand. "I'm ready."

As she grasped onto the half-breed's hand, Tessa smiled in my direction, setting my soul afire, and then just like that, she was gone.

**Attn: Ok, so we are on our way back to Volterra now. What do you think will happen when they arrive? Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. This story is not done yet, so strap yourself in. More action and romance is on the way. ;)**


	17. Chapter 16: What Disasters May Come

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 16: What Disasters May Come**

Tessa's POV

I squeezed Zao's hand tighter, pulling him closer to my body. It felt as if we were flying, soaring high above the clouds as we teleported back to Volterra. The wind nipped at my cheeks and tossed my shortened, black hair about my shoulders. I couldn't see anything; my vision was shrouded in complete darkness. The only thing I could discern was the blood-red tint of my companion's eyes. They stood out amongst the blackness, shimmering as the wind roared by us.

Gradually, the pace of our flight began to decelerate, and I heard Zao murmur close to my ear, "Any second now, Princess Tessa."

I looked over his shoulder and could now see a small point of light hurling toward us at a liberal speed. I knew in that moment that it was my home, the city of Volterra. I instantly smiled, watching the light in utter elation, desiring nothing more than to be back in my city once again.

"Hold on," Zao warned, and I began to feel almost faint as we zoomed toward the light with the utmost haste. "Here we are."

The hard surface of the ground kissed my feet, and Zao released me as Palazzo dei Priori came into view. I stepped away from my new friend and glanced around at the square. It was absolutely barren. Several mangled banners from the medieval festival were scattered along the ground or hanging from the walls in shreds. Trash littered the ground all around me. Frowning, I darted my eyes toward the clock tower, and the time read almost two o'clock in the afternoon. My expression twisted in confusion. The city should have been bustling with people going about the business of the day. Where was everyone?

"Zao, what's going on? Where are all the people?" I shot my friend a frantic look.

"I'm not quite sure," Zao said, bewilderment written all over his face. "We left the city after the battle. Your family members made sure the citizens were protected during the battle. I just don't understand where they could be."

"They have to be somewhere, Zao," I opposed, running toward the west end of the square. "Did you leave any of your sisters or brothers behind to guard my family?"

"Yes." He sauntered to where I was standing. "We left about twenty of our kind behind to keep watch over your family, to make sure they didn't go after us or try to discover your whereabouts. My father wanted to seal the deal with you so to speak without their interference."

"Didn't Joham command your siblings to murder everyone in sight?" A feeling of absolute dread swept over me. I hoped deep down in my soul that it wasn't true, but I ultimately feared the worst.

Suddenly, I caught the image of a figure moving down one of the alleyways to my right. I turned back to Zao and held up a finger to my mouth, signaling him to remain silent. I didn't want to startle whoever or whatever was lurking just down the street.

Zao nodded, and I proceeded to move slowly down the alleyway, painstakingly making sure my footfalls were muted against the stone pavement.

The dark form matched each of my steps, the front of its body facing forward and away from where I moved. The figure wore a long, black robe, which was tattered and soiled as if the wearer had never removed it. I recognized something familiar in the way it glided down the street. It almost resembled…

"Hello," I finally called out to the figure.

The figure immediately came to a halt, hesitating for a few brief seconds. I heard it deeply inhale, sniffing the air over its right shoulder. I noticed the pale flesh of its cheek as the figure's head pivoted back toward the front of its body. I couldn't tell if the form was human, half-breed, or vampire.

"Who's there?" A voice emanated from behind the cloak. "The city is cursed. Get out while you still can."

My worst fears had been confirmed. Something terrible had happened in Volterra during my absence. Still, the tone of the figure's voice seemed extremely familiar.

"Emmett?" I questioned after repeating the cloaked figure's words over and over again in my head.

"Tess-a," the two syllables rolled off the figure's tongue, its body spinning around to face me. A pallid hand stretched out toward me in desperation. "Is that you?"

"Emmett!" I cried out just as his body fell tiresomely to the stone street below. "Zao, it's my uncle!"

I raced toward Emmett's limp form, my mind reeling at what could have happened to make him so weak. He was always a strong, powerful immortal, so much more than the rest of us. How in the world did he become so helpless?

"Emmett, are you okay? Speak to me!" I anxiously screamed, kneeling over his body and grabbing hold of his right hand. "What happened? Please tell me."

Zao joined me and bent over Emmett's unresponsive body, pulling the robe's hood from around my uncle's head. His vampire skin dimly sparkled in the rays of the afternoon sun.

"My God!" Zao exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. He opened Emmett's robe slightly about the neck. I gasped as several crescent scars came into view.

"They've been feeding on the vampires!" He concluded in exasperation.

"What the hell?" I skeptically questioned my friend. "You mean, your brothers and sisters? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, vampire venom acts as a sort of drug or hallucinogen to our kind."

I gulped at Zao's statement. I knew that fact firsthand from when Omari and I had been intimate.

I uneasily repositioned my weight beside him as he continued, "It tempts our kind more than anything else except for our own blood. Sometimes when my father would leave us alone for weeks or months on end, we would feed off each other for sustenance. However, the venom in our blood only gives a temporary effect and we crave a more potent high."

"Do you think that's what happened? They've cleaned out the entire city and now they're feeding off my family?" I peered up at Zao with worried eyes. My fears for the people of Volterra were surmounting in my mind, not to mention the fears for my family. I began to panic.

"I hope not, but by the looks of him, it could very well be true," Zao solemnly replied, glancing down at the body of my uncle once more.

"Tesssss…" Emmett whimpered, his hand gripping tightly to mine.

"I'm here, Em. Tell me what happened," I calmly prompted him, pulling his hand up to my right cheek.

"Half-breeds took over the city…t-they've murdered almost everyone…" My uncle choked through the words. "The rest are in the palace awaiting execution…"

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to imagine the horrible pain the humans had to endure at the hand of Joham's minions. I couldn't believe I didn't kill Joham in the Palazzo dei Priori when I had the chance. Those people would have still been alive if I had. Regret poured over me like a raging tide.

"What about my dad and rest of our family?" I asked, my heart painfully straining in my chest. I wasn't sure I wanted him to answer.

"EJ's still unconscious." Emmett took a haggard breath. "Our f-family's…"

I leaned closer to his chest, relieved that my father was still alive. I opened my eyes and pressed my palm to his forehead.

"What do you need, Em? Just tell me." I already knew what I had to do. I had to let him drink from me to regain his strength. I couldn't just sit there and watch him suffer such agonizing thirst any longer.

When he didn't respond, I pulled my hair over to one shoulder and lowered my neck to my uncle's mouth, tears threatening to overrun my eyes at any moment. I hated seeing my uncle this way, and I knew he'd hate himself for what he would have to do to become strong again.

"No, princess." Zao lifted my head and looked me in the eyes. I could see so much sorrow there; it almost blinded me. "I'll do it."

"Zao, he's my uncle. I should be the one to do it," I protested, returning to my former position just above Emmett's lips.

"I insist, Princess Tessa. It's partly my fault that your family is in this horrible situation to begin with. I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust, my princess." Zao's demeanor had changed since I first met him. Instead of being nervous and frightful, almost childlike, in my presence, he had become quite calm and selfless.

"Thank you, Zao," I expressed gratitude to my new friend, a single tear ejecting from my right eye.

"Anything to repay you and Omari for helping my brothers and sisters." Zao smiled and angled his neck toward my uncle's mouth.

I soon heard the sound of teeth ripping through hardened flesh like metal scraping against metal. My unusually heightened sense of smell immediately became assailed with the inviting aroma of half-breed blood. The burning sensation within my throat resurfaced once again.

Plugging my nose, I stood up and walked several yards away from where my uncle's body lay. I forced my eyes shut and tried to focus on anything but my growing hunger. The first thought that emerged was that of my unborn child. I reached down, placing my hand to my abdomen, and lamented over the possible loss of my family. Omari and I would have to face rearing our child without the guidance of our loved ones. As those thoughts soared through my mind, my heart began to bleed, desiring no longer to beat if I didn't have my family by my side.

"Princess, I think it worked," Zao beckoned me, and my eyes flew open as I raced to my uncle's side.

"Thanks so much, Zao," I said, and my half-breed friend nodded. I considerately pressed my palm to the scar on his neck, healing it with my powers. Zao took in a deep breath and collapsed against the stone wall beside us.

"Emmett, can you sit up?" I grasped onto my uncle's hand once again, helping him rise to a seated position.

"Tessa! It's really you! Thank God, you're alive!" Emmett's newly strengthened arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me taut against his chest. He pulled back after nearly squeezing me to death. "And more beautiful than ever!"

Some people never change, no matter the circumstances. My uncle Emmett Cullen was no exception.

I cupped my palm around his cheek and looked deeply into his blackened eyes. There was a profound sadness emanating from them that rocked me down to the core. His face was extremely pale, the palest I'd ever seen. His lips were branded with cracks, resembling those of a statue that had been weathered and worn for hundreds of years. I watched as the cracks healed themselves right before my very eyes.

"Where are the others, Em?" I whisperingly inquired, my eyes seeping with desolate tears.

"In the palace," he answered, his smile morphing into a frown. "I don't know how we'll get back in. They have guards at every known entrance and some of them are even roaming the streets, looking for more humans."

"They haven't gone outside of Volterra to hunt?" Zao interjected with the question weighing heavily on my mind. His head fell wearily back against the wall.

"I don't think so. I overhead them discussing the possibility for when they're finished with the human prisoners, but no, I don't think they have yet," Emmett said, carefully rising to his feet. "Thank you for the blood though. It's been days since I've fed."

"No problem," Zao exhaustedly replied and closed his eyes.

I followed my uncle and returned to a standing position.

"Tessa, I'm sorry," Emmett added and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry for what, Em? You have nothing to be sorry about," I assured him.

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a pansy ass! For not being able to take them. It kinda wounds my ego just a bit," he sulked, pouting and sticking out his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes at his words as I led the way out of the alley. He would always be my uncle Emmett, no matter what.

"By the way, Tessa…there's something different about you. You smell funny," Emmett remarked, sniffing the air as I brushed past him. "I mean funnier than usual."

"That's because she's our Alpha now." Zao stood, regaining his might.

"No, shit! No wonder I have this overwhelming urge to bow down before you." My uncle looked stunned, his mouth agape. I snickered as he added, "Someone's not going to be very happy about that."

"Em, that's not even half of the story," I teased, turning to face the square, and pressed my hand back to my waist. Just wait until he heard I was carrying Omari's child. I could already hear the wisecracks as we exited the alleyway into the heart of the once populous city of Volterra.

"I'll head back and bring your mate and the others," Zao informed, and he evaporated in an instant.

"Where's he going?" Emmett asked, walking with me into the square.

"To get Omari and his other brothers and sisters in South America. That's where we've been all this time. Omari killed Joham, and we promised his children we'd bring them back here to Volterra." I stopped once we reached the center of the palazzo.

"Are you sure he's a half-breed and not an alien?" Emmett rhetorically questioned, giving me a smirk. "Didn't he just say _energize_ when he beamed out of here?"

"He has the ability to teleport like my father and Bella Alice," I told him, dismissing his derision.

"How convenient," Emmett mused, glancing around at the barren square. He finally sighed. "Listen, Tess, your father…and Rose…they're all…"

"I know, Em." The inflection of his voice told me everything I needed to know. He didn't need to finish the rest of his sentence. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of venom, the elixir to revive my family from their state of unconsciousness. "Joham had the remedy all along. It's the same substance that poisoned them, venom from the Children of the Moon."

"The same thing that hurt them can heal them? That's odd." Emmett took the bottle from my hand and held it up in the sunlight. "It's too bad we didn't know about this sooner. We could've avoided this whole freakin' mess and murdered those half-breed bastards."

"Tessa." Omari's voice now traveled through the air. He had appeared out of nowhere with Zao at his side. "Zao told me about the half-breeds and your family. I can't believe this has happened."

Zao gave us a quick nod and disappeared to retrieve the others.

"Nice to see you again, Emmett," Omari greeted my uncle as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He kissed my hair on the side of my head. "I'm so sorry, Tessa. I wish I had foreseen this part of the battle."

I didn't answer him. I was just happy to have his arms around me once again. No matter the situation, just having Omari by my side made everything more bearable.

When the remainder of the half-breeds had arrived, we divided up our numbers into two groups. Omari and I took twenty of Zao's siblings while Emmett and Zao headed up the second group. It was decided that we should enter the Volturi palace at opposite ends to gain more of an advantage over the half-breeds. Emmett would lead his group to the secret entrance of the palace. Omari and I would lead our group to the Volturi Watch's entrance on the west side of the palace.

Heading off in different directions, I bid my uncle Emmett and my new friend Zao farewell. My heart grew heavy as we parted; I didn't know if I would ever see them again.

Sensing my despair, Nehneh draped her arm about my shoulders as we proceeded toward the palace. I half-smiled at her and took Omari's right hand in mine. United, we stepped forward into the afternoon sun to face the half-breeds Joham had left behind.

"Hold it right there," a male voice commanded ahead of us, and a dark, cloaked figure stepped out into the sunlight. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in our city?"

Our group halted as we saw the figure appear from the shadows. Omari put out his hand protectively in front of Nehneh and me, bearing his teeth. I watched the immortal as he sauntered down the stone pathway and came up to meet us. His heeled, leather boots pounded angrily against the pavement. I couldn't see the immortal's face, but I could detect from his scent that he was a half-breed.

"Pardon me, sir, but this is _my_ city. My name is Tessa Clearwater Black, the daughter of Edward Jacob Black, the true Alpha and leader of all immortals." I pushed Omari's hand out of my way and positioned myself at the head of the group. "I would very much like to see my family again at the Volturi palace."

"You're the daughter of the Alpha?" The shrouded immortal placed both hands on the hem of his hood and lowered it to his shoulders.

"Yes." I gasped at the sight of his striking features. His skin was as white as a ghost, much paler than the skin of any immortal I had ever met. His cropped hair was tinted fire-red, matching the shade of his eyes perfectly.

"We've been expecting you, princess. My name is Seamus," the half-breed spoke, inching closer to my position. "My father feared you would return, and if you did, we were ordered to kill you on sight."

The sound of several guns cocking echoed off the walls of the street as a half-dozen hooded immortals emerged from behind Seamus. I immediately recognized the guns; they were the same ones my family members had taken into battle. They must have commandeered them when they took over the palace.

"Tessa," I heard Omari whisper over my shoulder as I stared down the barrel of a female half-breed's Beretta. She wore one of my black, leather jumpsuits, something else the half-breeds had unfortunately claimed as their own.

I held out my right palm and closed my eyes, aware of everyone's position in the street before and behind me. I knew Omari was worried about me getting hurt, but I had other ideas.

"Lower your weapons," I spoke in a whisper, but loud enough for the immortals around me to hear. The Alpha command poured out of me as those three words escaped my lips.

I opened my eyes and watched the female half-breed in front of me. Her hands started to shake as my eyes fell upon them, willing them to drop the Beretta. The other half-breeds began to shake about the arms in a sort of ripple effect. Seamus's confident expression faltered.

"Your father is dead," I said, mindful of Seamus's demeanor. "My mate Omari killed him to save your sister Nehneh and me. You are now free from a lifetime of servitude to your father's will."

Seamus could not be moved; he didn't speak another word after I informed him of his father's demise.

"It's true, Seamus," Nehneh interposed, taking a few steps forward. "Father is dead. These immortals are now our allies."

"Prove it," he answered through clenched teeth. "I will not believe it until I see his corpse."

"I used the Immortal Bullets; he was rendered to ash. There is no evidence left," Omari spoke.

"We shouldn't have to prove it. Our presence here should be enough!" My loud voice sailed over the group of immortals like a clap of thunder. I drew in a sharp breath when I realized the heightened tone of my voice, placing a hand over my mouth.

Seamus's half-breeds consequently lowered their guns and fell to their knees before me. Their leader hesitated for a few seconds as if he was fighting my Alpha command, but then he surrendered and swiftly dropped to one knee.

I turned my head to look at Omari, and he gave me a wink of approval.

Looking back at the new group of immortals, I continued, "After my mate killed your father, I took on my full right as Alpha of our people. I am your leader now, and as your leader, I demand you take us back to the palace and to my parents. I have the remedy to revive them."

"Yes, Princess Tessa," Seamus agreed without even looking up from the ground. He stood up, meeting my eyes for a brief moment, and then turned on his heels toward the palace's entrance.

The half-breeds also came onto their feet, parting down the middle so that the rest of my companions and I could pass first. As I walked by them, they each bowed their heads in reverence to me.

I could get used to this, I pondered quietly to myself. However, my mood quickly changed when I realized I would have to face the sight of both my mother and father as they lay unconscious. I wondered in what state I would find the remainder of my family members. Judging from Emmett's laments earlier, the outlook was not good.

We each took our turns descending the manhole at the end of the lighted alleyway. Seamus went first, and I followed after him. Omari and Nehneh joined me soon after.

As we continued down the long passageway underground, I deeply inhaled the familiar scent of my home. It was almost exactly how I had remembered it, except the overwhelming fragrance of venom also permeated the air. How monstrous had these half-breeds become? With a father like Joham, it was a wonder they hadn't snapped before.

Once we reached the end of the passageway, I took off, running toward my parents' bedchamber as fast as my legs could carry me. Having taken up the right as Alpha, I could run faster than I did previously.

"Tessa, wait!" I could hear Omari's footsteps not too far behind me. Nothing could have stopped me in that moment.

As I neared my parents' chamber, I saw two guardsmen stationed outside the door. When they saw me running toward them, they both held up their guns and blocked my entrance to the bedchamber.

"No one is allowed inside," one of the half-breeds bellowed, his rotten-smelling breath blowing onto my face.

I responded by vehemently hissing right into his face. His poised expression soon changed to that of pure fright. The two of them swiftly dropped their guns. The guard on the right hurriedly turned the doorknob for me and then bowed after opening the door to allow me passage.

I thanked him and flew into my parents' bedchamber. I soon forgot to breathe as I took in the sight before me. My parents, my mother Leah and my father EJ, lay side by side on the oversized, four-posted bed, completely motionless. I sauntered cautiously toward the bed, not able to take my eyes off the two most important individuals to my entire existence. They had given me life, and it was time for me to return the favor.

Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved the antidote and moved to the left side of the bed, where my father rested. I leaned over his body, unplugging the bottle and angling the spout just about his lips. The elixir flowed steadily into his mouth, and seconds later, he gasped, darting upright to a seated position.

"Tessa." My father EJ blinked, his eyes taking in my face.

I immediately sat down on the bed beside him, and he continued to stare at me in awe.

"What happened?" He asked, and my eyes immediately began to spill tears of joy. He threw his arms around me, planting small kisses on my hair. "You're alive. I was so worried."

"It's over, Dad. Joham's dead," I sobbed onto his shoulder, elated to have him in my arms again.

"I'm so glad." My father squeezed me tighter, and my heart overflowed with happiness. I knew I would have to tell him that I had taken on the role as Alpha and that I was carrying Omari's child, but that could wait. Nothing could have ruined that moment for us. "There's something different about you, Tessa."

"I have the cure for Mom," I said, ignoring his last words. I wasn't ready to tell him my secret, yet some part of me wondered if he already knew. He had to sense the power I now possessed. I pulled back and peered over at my slumbering mother. "I was right under our noses the whole time."

I held up the bottle for my father to see, and he took it into his palms.

"What is it?" He asked, sniffing the rim of the petite bottle.

"Venom from the Children of the Moon. It's what poisoned her in the first place," I told him. "One dose causes paralysis; the second revives."

"All this time…well, it doesn't matter. At least we have it now." My father hurriedly turned to my mother and placed the bottle's rim at her lips. "Come back to me, love."

Seconds later, my mother drew in a sharp breath and her eyes opened for the first time in almost two months.

"EJ" was the first word she spoke, and my father lovingly pressed his forehead to hers, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm here, love," he assured her as she rose to a seated position. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her securely against his chest.

"Where am I, EJ?" My mother Leah questioned, and I couldn't take it any longer. I cried into my hands as the realization hit me. "Are we still in Romania? I went out for a run and I can't remember anything after that."

"You're safe now," my father promised her. "Back home in Volterra."

I dropped my hands only to see him release her and cup his hand around her right cheek. Their lips met desperately as if they needed each other more than they needed the air they breathed. In a way, they did. My parents were imprints; the unbreakable bond between them couldn't be denied.

"Hey, I brought someone to see you," my father whispered after several minutes. He emptied the bed and stood beside my mother.

"Mom," I said, my voice shaky from shedding so many tears.

"Tessa!" My mother exclaimed, hints of tears in her brown eyes. I hugged her close to me, hardly believing that she was finally awake and able to hold me again.

"I've missed you so much, Mom." I held onto her for dear life, afraid she might disappear if I let her go.

"I don't understand." The tone of her voice revealed her worry. "You two are acting like you haven't seen me in years."

"Two months actually," my father corrected her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were poisoned in the forest and this is the first time you've been awake since then."

My mother pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Really? It only feels like I've had a good night's sleep…and _you_…" She said to me. "You've grown since I saw you last."

"Yeah, I guess I have," I smiled, and she did as well. I decided to wait until later to tell her exactly how much I had grown.

"And your hair's shorter." My mother fingered the strands that hung just above my shoulders. "I like it. Reminds me of when I first became a wolf."

She laughed, and the sound of her laughter made my heart swell. It had been so long since I'd seen her smile.

"Why don't I leave you two alone to catch up?" I asked, pushing myself off the bed. "I need to go make sure the others are okay."

"Others? Is there something else you're not telling me, EJ?" My mother stole a glance at my father as he handed the antidote back to me.

"It's a long story, love," my father replied, clasping her hand, and I took that as my cue.

I tiptoed out the bedchamber, obliging my parents with some much needed alone time, and hurried back down the passageway to the Great Hall. I just hoped that I would find the rest of my family there…safe and unharmed.

**Attn: Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I recently posted my first all human story, What the Dead Know (A Jake & Ness Thriller). If you haven't already, please take a moment and check it out! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17: Surrender

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 17: Surrender**

Tessa's POV

The passageways around me began to blur as I raced toward the Great Hall of the Volturi palace, my mind reeling with the possibilities of what I might find. My grandfather Jacob and my great-grandfather Edward were foremost in my thoughts. Joham had informed Omari and me during the battle that they along with my father were in the same comatose condition as my mother. Besides my parents, Jacob and Edward were the two most prominent role models in my life while I was growing up. They still were. The fact that they could possibly be in peril sent chills up and down my spine. Tears seeped from my eyes as I remembered Emmett's words from the Palazzo dei Priori; several of our other family members were also in the same condition.

I closed my eyes at the thought, shaking my head. I had to be strong for my family. I grasped the small bottle of elixir in my right hand, pulling it up to my chest. It was a strange fate that I placed every inch of my trust in such a small object. However, the antidote was my only chance of saving those who I loved so dearly. It was all the hope I had left.

Flinging myself into the Great Hall, I abruptly halted and opened my eyes. My grandmother Nessie's face was the first sight I beheld, except something was different. She looked as though she had aged several years, but that was impossible.

"Tessa?" She called to me as she took in my appearance, her voice straining.

"Grandma Ness." I sighed as she raced toward me and held out her arms. We crashed into each other, tears streaming down each of our faces. As much as I wanted to enjoy our reunion, I had to keep focused on my mission. "Where's Grandpa?"

"They've taken him to the dungeon," she answered, a look of ultimate despair filling her expression.

"Who goes there?" A grave voice broke the silence in the room like a knife.

I broke apart from my grandmother, only to see a large half-breed with a rifle towering over us. He had to be over seven feet tall with bushy eyebrows and severe facial features. He resembled a hitman from an action movie, someone you didn't want to start a fight with. Nevertheless, I wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't intimidate me if he tried.

"I'm Tessa Black. This is my family." I glanced around the room, noting my other family members huddled together toward the center of the room.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and my father's siblings were all there, chained to each other by the wrists. Several half-breed guards stood over them, pointing their guns to shoot at any given moment. I didn't have to guess what type of ammunition they used. I wondered for a brief second why my grandmother and the rest of the guard weren't tied up with them as well.

"Your family…is that right?" The brooding guard mused, following my gaze to my family members. "And you're the famous Princess Tessa?"

I nodded in response, holding tightly to my grandmother Nessie's right hand. I shoved the antidote back into my pocket to keep it out of sight.

"We had word from one of our spies in the Palazzo dei Priori that you had returned, so we brought our prisoners up here for your viewing pleasure," he informed, shifting his gun in his palms.

"Spies?" I questioned, worrying who could have possibly seen Zao and me appear in the square.

"I'm so sorry, Tessa. They made me. It was the last thing I wanted to do." My uncle Emmett had now entered the hall, his hands bound behind his back. A guard led him into the center of the room and kicked him in the back, forcing him to join the rest of our family members there.

"It's okay, Em." I gritted my teeth. Had they used my own family against me? To bring me here so that they could slaughter my whole family right before my eyes?

I turned back to the tall half-breed, my thoughts immediately focusing on Omari.

"Where the hell is my mate? What have you done with him?"

"Your mate…ah, the good looking blond in dire need of a tan?" He spat in my face, a menacing smirk painted on his lips. "He's right here."

"Omari!" I exclaimed in shock as several more guards led Omari by the shoulders in front of me. He was shirtless, his hands bound behind his back, apparently rendered powerless. One of the guards thrust him forward, and Omari weakly landed on his knees.

"Tess-a," he called to me, his face twisting in anguish. My heart shattered in two as I watched him cry out for me.

I instantly felt weak in the knees as if someone was pulling my legs out from under me. Suddenly, I collapsed to the floor beneath me, writhing in terrible pain. What the hell was happening to me?

"You said it would work, Zao, but I never believed you. You're a genius, my friend," the half-breed murmured above my body.

"I told you, Titus. You hurt one imprint, the other suffers right along with the first," Zao's voice now hovered over me. "How are you feeling now, princess?"

I tried to answer, but the wrenching pain in my chest was just too overbearing. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my body string by string. I struggled to breathe beneath the crippling pain as my vision started to dim. Some Alpha I turned out to be. I couldn't even save my own family from a bunch of sick half-breeds. They knew my weakness and how I would do anything to save Omari even if it meant trading my own life for his.

I couldn't believe Omari and I had been betrayed by Zao and his family. Like father, like son. I also had to wonder if Nehneh and the other half-breeds who ventured with us had been in on it all along. Somehow, I just couldn't fathom that someone as caring as Nehneh would have done such a thing. She had seemed so genuinely fearful of her father.

"Stop, don't hurt her!" My grandmother Nessie pleaded somewhere nearby. My vision soon hazed over.

"Shut the fuck up! The only reason we haven't harmed a hair on your head is because our brother Nahuel was in love with you. Never forget that! Besides, you're one of us, remember? You don't need these vampire, wolf-loving freaks!" Zao angrily boomed at my grandmother.

"How dare you say that about my fam--"

I faintly heard the sound of my grandmother being gagged across the room. I could tell by the way her cries gradually became muted. I could only imagine what they would have done to her if she resisted.

Surrendering to the numbing feeling now pouring over my body, I gave up the fight and waited. I soon felt my arms being tied about the wrists and my body hoisted up onto some type of pole, presumably one of the hall's pillars. I knew the plans they had for me. They were going to execute me while Omari and my family watched.

"Say goodbye, princess," Zao ominously whispered into my ear and then disgustingly licked the side of my face. I suddenly had a flash in my memory of Joham doing that very same action to me in his laboratory. What a sick fuck to take pleasure in taunting others.

Zao took several steps away from me and then turned, confidently pointing a Beretta in my direction.

"Ah, we have the Alpha at last," he said, a pompous air evident in his tone. "It was too easy to deceive you, Princess Tessa. You really thought I would let you come back here and annihilate all of my brothers and sisters?"

He forebodingly snickered and then continued, "Once you are gone, my sweet princess, along with the rest of your family, the world of immortals will have no choice but to bow down to us."

"They will never bow to you!" I heard Omari's frail voice interject from across the room.

I looked in the direction of his voice through the haze that now clouded my eyes. I saw his beautiful face, blurred by my foggy vision, the muscles of his arms straining to release the bindings about his wrists.

"Is that a fact, leech?" Zao turned his head to my vampire. "Let's see how well you fare without your mate, shall we? You'll soon be on your knees, begging for your own demise."

The sound of Zao's gun cocking made me return my focus to my unborn child. All my life, I had never really considered the thought of having children someday, someone to carry on the legacy of our family, my father's line. When I discovered I was pregnant with Omari's child, my feelings had drastically changed. I guessed my hopes of ever becoming the mother of his children were now gone with the wind.

"This is for you, father. May your legacy live on." Zao kissed the barrel of the gun and then angled the weapon toward my chest, merrily humming an unfamiliar tune.

I clinched my eyelids shut, praying a silent request for my vampire and family to be spared. Maybe we would meet again somewhere beyond this world, beyond this veil of light and shadow called life.

Zao's hand drew back the trigger, and I prepared for impact, leaning back against the pole as much as I could.

"Goodbye," I whispered, willingly welcoming death if it meant my family would be safe.

"Stop!"

I flinched, the commanding voice floating over me like a thunderous boom. It was the voice of my father.

"It's not possible!" Zao turned and took several steps backward, his mouth agape. "You were unconscious! This cannot be!"

"It is so," my father said, stepping forward into the light. The sun from the skylights above rained down on his marvelous face, magnifying his already powerful presence. The Alpha power weakened in me, and I knew that he had seized the opportunity to take back what was rightfully his to claim.

"But--" Zao's eyes flew back to me, his hands trembling. "You revived them?"

"Yes, she did," my father answered for me. "And now I've come to finish this once and for all."

"S-she's the Alpha now," Zao opposed, wary of my father's intentions. "You cannot order me to stop without her consent."

"Oh, I beg to differ my friend." My father held up his hands. "I am the true Alpha. As long as I am alive, that title will always belong to me."

"Who's doing that?" Zao began to shake until he appeared blurry. He placed both hands on top of his head, dropping the gun. "Who's filling my mind with all these thoughts?"

I looked over at my uncle Jasper, who seemed to be concentrating with all his might on Zao. I tried to imagine what horrible emotions were racing through the half-breed's mind at that moment.

"Surrender," my father ordered, his boisterous voice sailing across the room.

Zao sank to his knees, looking up through panicked eyes. "Never."

"Then, you leave me no choice. Leah, love?" My father dropped his arms, and I heard the low, feral growl resound from behind him.

Seconds later, my mother in wolf form leapt from the shadows and pounced on top of Zao, pinning his body to the marble floor. She snarled above him, breathing her steamy breath into his worthless face. I diverted my eyes as my mother ripped the half-breed who had betrayed us to shreds. The sound of his flesh being plucked from his body made my stomach turn, but I knew it had to be done. He had written his own death sentence; he never would have surrendered to my father.

"Tessa, are you okay?" I opened my eyes at my father's words, my former strength returning.

"Yes, father," I replied as he untied my hands from around the pillar.

Once I was free, I jumped into my father's arms, rejoicing in the fact that he had saved me from execution. He tightly wrapped his arms around me, and I felt the love he held for me flow over me like the waves on the sea.

"Thank you," I whispered, unable to control my emotions any longer. "I love you, Dad."

"Tessa, I love you too with all that I am." My father pulled back, pressing a fervent kiss to my forehead. He then smiled at me and placed his arm about my shoulders. "Guards, release your prisoners."

The half-breed guards immediately followed my father's orders, rushing to my family in the center of the Great Hall. They released my family members from their bindings, and I watched as my family happily embraced. They were finally free.

"I'll let you do the honors." My father kissed the side of my forehead and raced over to my family, who welcomed him with open arms.

I felt the tears coming faster as I glanced over at Omari, who still knelt on the floor on the opposite side of the room. I took the necessary steps to reach him and sank to my knees in front of him.

"Tessa." Omari looked up at my face, breathing heavily as if he needed the air more than I did. "Are you hurt?"

"No, baby. I'm fine." I cupped his cheek with my palm, sending my healing powers throughout his body. It seemed to help him only minutely. He had obviously been rendered weak by the poison once again.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the bottle of elixir. Opening the bottle, I poured several drops onto the lips of my beloved. I then leaned in and pressed my lips gently to his, renewing our love with a single kiss.

Omari's dark eyes flew open, and I heard the sound of the bindings as they angrily snapped about his wrists. His strengthened arms soared around me, pulling me closer to him in desperation.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry. When you left us, Zao and the others jumped us and injected me with the poison. I knew you were saving your parents, so I didn't call for your help. I knew they needed you more than we did at the moment." Omari leaned back and pressed his forehead to mine. "And then they used me to get you to surrender to them."

"Omari, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." I looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tessa," Omari said, smiling and tucking a few strands of my hair behind my right ear. Our lips met with nothing but pure elation that we were finally out of harm's way.

"I guess a lot _has_ happened since I've been gone." I recognized my mother's voice as Omari and I reunited.

Omari and I broke apart and came to our feet. I glanced over at my mother who had now phased back to human form, a black robe draped around her body. The look on her face told me how displeased she was at the sight before her. She had a right to be angry at Omari; he along with Amun had kidnapped her before I was born. I knew it would take more convincing on her part to prove that Omari had changed and was worthy of me, her only daughter.

My mother's eyes soon left mine, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's Edward and Jacob?" She asked.

"In the dungeon. Follow me," Emmett instructed, and my family, Omari, and I followed my uncle through the passageway and down the winding steps to the Volturi dungeon.

The half-breeds who guarded the entrance bowed when they saw my father, apparently sensing his overwhelming authority. As we entered the dungeon, I looked down the middle, noticing two figures positioned on top of several operating tables. I knew immediately to whom the bodies belonged.

"Jake!" My grandmother Nessie took off, running down the line of cells to her husband's body. My great-grandmother Bella trailed after her, desperately wanting to be in the arms of her husband Edward again as well.

Carrying the antidote in my right hand, I picked up my pace and hurried toward the end of the cells. When I reached the bodies of my relatives, I noticed how sick and pale they looked. I hated to see them this way and cursed the name of Joham under my breath. I was glad he was rotting in hell for the sins he committed against my family. My heart held no mercy or remorse for someone with such evil intentions.

Leaning over my grandfather Jacob's body, I administered the antidote and watched his brown eyes flicker open.

"Ness?" His fatigued voice spoke.

"Yes, baby. I'm here." My grandmother Nessie practically covered his body with hers, planting kisses all over his face. I chuckled a little to myself and backed away from the operating table. The joy of imprints reuniting was immeasurable.

Turning to my great-grandfather Edward's body, I opened his mouth slightly and dispensed several drops of the elixir onto his tongue. He shot up instantly, his eyes darting toward his mate Bella. She flew into his arms, tackling him on the operating table. The table gave way and sent them sailing to the stone ground below. The action didn't even seem to faze them; they were indestructible after all. The happy couple rolled around on the ground, proceeding to make out like two teenagers.

I then felt Omari's arm slink around my waist from behind, and I smiled, relishing in the utter happiness of my family members. We were all safe and together at last.

*************

After my grandfather and great-grandfather had been revived, we released the remaining Volturi guard members from their cells. I was overjoyed to see my friend Jane and my second in command Santiago again. They were quite fortunate to have survived the battle and the wrath of the half-breeds.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie then offered to help release the human prisoners from their cells and lead them out of the palace.

"How are we going to keep them from telling the whole world our secret?" Carlisle asked my father, who appeared deep in thought. "It will be a great risk to our existence if we release them back into the public."

"I can help," Kelli, one of the guard members, proposed, holding onto to her mate Santiago's hand. Every single pair of eyes turned toward her voice. "I can convince them to leave and never speak of this place again."

"And I can plant feelings of intimidation in their thoughts," my uncle Jasper added, smiling. "A little bit of fear couldn't hurt."

"Very well," my father agreed, knowing that Kelli's vampire power was the gift of persuasion and that my uncle was an empath. "Our time in Volterra may be limited after this incident. We may have to find another home soon."

Everyone groaned, but deep down in their hearts they knew we couldn't very well stay in Italy after what had happened. We had drawn too much attention to ourselves in the Palazzo dei Priori during the battle. Furthermore, Kelli's power of persuasion nor Jasper's false emotions would last for an extended period of time.

"I'm sure Benjamin would welcome us in Egypt," Omari suggested, pulling me tighter against his chest. "I've missed my homeland and would very much like to see it again."

"That's a possibility, Omari," my father said, placing an arm around my mother's waist, who was watching my vampire through narrow eyes. "For now, we need to focus on restoring the city to its people again. Then, we can secretly leave and abandon this palace for good. Too many bad memories here for my taste."

"Maybe we can finally live amongst the people again," my great-grandfather Edward put forward as he rose to a standing position with his wife.

"Ah, yes, I've missed that too," my father EJ concurred. "Let's release the humans now, shall we?"

"Of course, EJ," my aunt Alice said, and she left with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Kelli to escort the humans from the palace. Several Volturi guards followed after them.

"Tessa!" I heard Nehneh's voice coming from the passageway, which led to the dungeon. "Come quick! Hurry!"

Omari and I exchanged worried looks and hurried out the dungeon to meet her. When we found her, she was seated on the floor in the passageway, her legs outstretched, pressing her hands to her swollen belly.

"Nehneh, is it the baby?" I knelt beside her, grabbing one of her hands.

"Yes," she answered through her irregular breaths. "I'm so sorry this had to happen now."

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay," I assured her, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. "Carlisle!"

Seconds later, my great-great-grandfather was by her side, guiding her through her contractions.

"Esme, bring me my medical bag," he shouted at his wife, who immediately raced toward the stairs and was back in a flash with his bag.

I held onto to Nehneh's hand as Carlisle worked over her womb, preparing it for delivery. Since half-breeds were unable to have children vaginally, Nehneh's baby had to be delivered through caesarian section.

Edward offered to assist my great-great-grandfather in the delivery just as he had helped during my birth and my father's birth. Nehneh was a trooper, but according to her, she had done this many times before.

After several minutes, a small cry pierced the silence of the passageway. A new life had begun.

Carlisle lowered the black-haired baby into Nehneh's waiting arms, and I placed my hand over her womb to heal the incision from which the baby was delivered.

"She's beautiful," I whispered to my new friend Nehneh, placing my arm around her shoulder. "What are you going to name her?"

"_Tessa_…I want to name her after you." Nehneh looked up from her baby's cooing face, her eyes spilling with tears. My heart melted as I watched her cradle her newborn child, knowing that this child could now face a bright future free from the madman who had created her.

"I would be honored," I told Nehneh, kissing her baby on the forehead. I felt elated that she wanted to name her daughter after me.

"Why don't we get Nehneh and her baby back to my laboratory just to make sure everything is all right?" Carlisle interrupted, removing his surgical gloves. "With all the trauma that's occurred over the past few days, I just want to be certain that everything is fine."

"Sure," Nehneh said, still cradling her infant, and I helped her to a standing position.

I stayed behind as my family followed Nehneh and the new Tessa out of the passageway, my heart swelling with a wealth of happiness for my friend. She now had a new home, a new baby, and a new life to cherish, and I was proud that I had played some part in making that happen.

"That's going to be you soon, Mommy." Omari snaked his arms around my waist, his lips ghosting the flesh of my neck.

I laughed, turning around to face him. "And you too, Daddy."

"I can't wait," he said, leaning down to press his lips affectionately to mine. "I've literally waited centuries to hold our child in my arms."

I pushed him back slightly before his lips made contact.

"Well, there's still the part where we tell my parents…"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, running one of his hands through his blond hair. "That part can definitely wait."

Giggling, I pulled him to me and captured his lips with mine. Before I knew it, he had me plastered against the wall, running his hands up my waist to my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned as his lips trailed to my neck, keeping my voice low so that the others wouldn't hear me.

"Not here," I whispered as he began to unzip my jumpsuit.

I grabbed his hand and led him through the passageway to my bedchamber. After I threw open the door, Omari scooped me up into his arms, devouring my lips with his. The door violently slammed shut behind us. I coiled my legs around his waist, and together we collapsed on top of the bed. Our hands feverishly tore at each other's clothes, paying no attention to the conventional ways of removing them.

Once free from the restraints of our clothing, I stood up from the bed, pulling Omari's legs toward the edge of the bed. Teasing his bottom lip with my teeth, I straddled him and locked my legs around his waist. We soon connected, our bodies melting into one.

I rocked back and forth, allowing Omari to be fully immersed within me. He met my movements by thrusting upwards, matching my rhythm perfectly. I could feel my release building as Omari grabbed me under my arms and imprisoned my left nipple within his mouth.

I let out a loud moan as he continued to run his tongue over my chest, grazing my nipples with his teeth.

"Tessa," he groaned, gliding his tongue along my bottom lip. "Thank you for loving me."

"I'll always love you, Omari," I purred in response, my peak surmounting.

Our pace quickened, and Omari gripped my hips, plunging deep within me.

"Forever?" He pressed his forehead to mine, forcing me to stare intently into his eyes.

"Oh, God, yes." Sweet satisfaction swept over me, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. "Forever."

Omari soon joined me, pouring his love into me in the most intimate way possible. He continued to thrust until he finally rested, shuddering as the last waves of his release washed over him.

I pushed back the strands of his hair that had fallen into his face and placed my palms under his chin.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you, Omari." I looked deeply into his amber eyes. I picked up one of his hands and placed it over my heart. "My love for you rests here."

I then moved his hand down to my waist where our baby now rested.

"And here."

Omari's eyes softened at my words, and he clasped his hands on each side of my head, passionately pressing his lips back to mine.

**Attn: Whew, so much happened in that one! LOL! Tessa's story will be wrapping up in the next three or so chapters. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. The second chapter of my AH story, What the Dead Know (A Jake & Ness Thriller), has been posted as well. If you haven't already, please take a moment and check it out! Thanks! ;)**


	19. Chapter 18: The Hurt & Forgiving

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 18: The Hurt and Forgiving**

**Tessa's POV**

After renewing our love, Omari and I ventured to the Great Hall to greet the rest of our family. Jasper, Alice, Kelli, and the other guard members had returned from releasing the human prisoners back into the city. Kelli had convinced the group that an epidemic had hit Volterra, wiping out most of the population. The half-breed guards had brought the citizens who weren't yet exposed to the virus into the palace in an attempt to prevent them from developing the disease. Jasper planted seeds of intimidation and fear within the humans' minds in order to keep them from questioning Kelli or any of my other family members for that matter. It would take many years to rebuild Volterra back to the city it once was, but my family was confident that it could be done.

We also made plans to leave Volterra in a matter of only a few days. It was a difficult decision on the part of my family, but it was decided that we would join Benjamin and the Egyptian coven once we parted. Omari called and informed his Egyptian friend of our intentions, and Benjamin was overjoyed that we were planning to unite with them. Volterra had become home to me over the ten years of my life; however, I knew it would be impossible for the guard and my family to continue living there without suspicion from the townspeople. They had seen too much, and there was no hiding our existence any longer.

Omari and I also learned that my uncle Billy Black, my father's brother, had imprinted on Nehneh when Carlisle had brought her and baby Tessa up to his laboratory. Back in South America at Joham's palace, I had felt some unspoken connection to Nehneh, and I now knew why I had instantly bonded with her. I was over the moon for my new friend and my uncle. Billy had waited almost nineteen years for his imprint to come along, filling his time with empty romances and one-night stands. He never seemed truly happy over the ten years that I had known him. When I saw him staring with tender eyes at Nehneh, who sat cradling her baby at the banquet table, I knew then that his heart had finally found its mate. I just hoped for Billy's sake that she would return his affections when the appropriate time came to tell her.

"Tessa, may I have a word?" My mother Leah spoke low enough for only me to hear, wiping her face with her cloth napkin.

We were sitting at the banquet table, taking part in a feast held in my parents' honor. The finest cuisine had been prepared by our chefs for the half-breeds and wolves, not to mention the most delectable wild boar blood for their vampire counterparts.

"Of course, Mom," I said, and we both stood up from the table.

We then excused ourselves from the banquet and headed down the passageway toward the roof of the palace.

We took the staircase to the roof in silence, and my stomach became knotted within my torso. I knew the exact reason why my mother wanted to speak with me in private. It was because of my relationship with Omari. Judging from her reaction earlier when Omari and I had reunited, I knew she wasn't pleased with the idea of Omari being my boyfriend. It was written all over her face. My mother had never been one to hide her true feelings; she wore them about her like an aura and everyone around her could sense them.

When we reached the top of the staircase, my mother opened the door to the roof and walked all the way to the edge. I followed her, watching the sun gently set over the Tuscan horizon.

"Tessa," she finally began, folding her arms over her chest. I noticed how the colors of the sun glistened off her black tresses, making her even more beautiful if that were even possible. "I've noticed a lot of things have _changed_ since I was gone so to speak."

"Yes, Mom, they have," I answered, turning away from her slightly.

"You and Omari seem to be getting along well," she continued, and I froze, unable to move or speak. "Am I right?"

"Y-yes," I managed to squeak out, feeling the nervous lump rise in my throat.

"You told him that you loved him." My mother turned to me, a questioning look to her face. "Is that true?"

"Mom, he's changed…so much since you first met him." I didn't answer her question, trying to convince her that he was worthy of her trust. "He's kind and gentle and he loves me above all else."

"Oh, I don't doubt that he loves you, Tessa. He's been trying to seek you out ever since you were born. His persistence got so bad once, your father had to send him back to Egypt," she said firmly.

"He was so persistent because he knew I was his one true mate. He would've done anything just to get a glimpse of me," I countered, determination beginning to take me over. I knew she was going to give me a hard time with this situation, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I would defend Omari until the very end.

"There are _things_ about him, Tessa…things you don't know." My mother deflected her eyes from mine and walked to the opposite side of the roof.

"What things?" I called, following after her.

"His actions before you were born. It pains me just to even think about them." She leaned against the brick railing.

"I know about him helping Amun kidnap you," I admitted. "Dad told me."

"Did he tell you the complete story or just a watered down version?" My mother pivoted her body to gauge my reaction.

"Well, he told me that Amun kidnapped you and that Omari helped him kill all the passengers on the plane. That's it." I looked up at her, unsure if I wanted to utter my next question. "Why? Is there more to it than that?"

"Tessa." She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Your shapeshifter friend transformed himself into Jackson, my fiancé at the time, and proceeded to pretend he was my fiancé. He went through the whole charade of convincing me to come back with him to the States, and I believed him. Once we were on the plane, he took me to the plane's restroom and…you know."

She tilted her head to the side, appearing almost embarrassed. However, she didn't need to give me an explanation of what she meant by her last words. I knew exactly what she was insinuating.

"You had _sex_ with my boyfriend?" I spat out, my eyes widening in horror at the realization. My hands formed into fists, enraged by the emotions now overtaking my body. I turned away from her, my breaths starting to come and go in gasps. I felt betrayed by everyone around me—by my mother, by Omari, by my father for not telling me the complete truth. I felt as if my whole world was crumbling all around me like pieces of shattered glass.

"Oh, no, no, Tessa." My mother came up to me, grabbing my shoulders from behind. "We just kissed. However, it could've led to more than that if the stewardess hadn't interrupted us."

"You made out with my boyfriend?" I shooed her hands from my shoulders and walked several feet away from her. Why didn't Omari tell me himself? Why did he let me find out like this?

"Tessa, I genuinely thought he was my fiancé. It was all a trick to get me on that plane. Omari and I had zero feelings for each other after that, I promise. You know how I feel about vampires."

"I don't believe this," I said, biting my lip to keep the tears at bay. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Your father wanted you to make up your own mind about Omari. If we told you what horrible things he did before you knew him, your father was afraid you'd reject him and he'd do something drastic," she confessed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to her. "We didn't want to put our family in danger."

I held my head down, allowing the comfort of her arms to surround me. The feeling of betrayal that now shot through me made me almost weak in the knees. If my mother hadn't been holding me upright, I probably would have collapsed to the ground below.

"Listen," she whispered into my ear. "I know you're feeling hurt and betrayed by Omari right now, but I've seen the way he looks at you."

I nodded as the tears began to rain down my cheeks.

"It's the very same look I saw on your father's face when he imprinted on me and frankly the look that he still gives me every time we're together." My mother hugged me tighter. "He loves you, Tessa. Just in the short time I've seen you two together, I can feel it."

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed, resting my hands on top of hers and closing my eyes. "I know he loves me."

"And you obviously love him. I can sense the bond you feel toward him. It's very strong, almost like an imprint. I don't have to be in wolf form to feel it." My mother pressed her head to mine. "You know, many years ago when your father came to live with the Volturi, he did some things he wasn't proud of. He slept with several other women while he was here, yearning to be with me. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to face knowing that my imprint was unfaithful to me."

"Wow." I was rendered speechless by my mother's revelation. I didn't know much about my father's time with the Volturi before he murdered the leader, Aro. I could relate however; Dean had led me on and then imprinted on my aunt Sarah Rose. And now the situation with Omari.

"I had just found out I was pregnant with you, but your father didn't know that at the time." She sighed. "Not until we came to Volterra to rescue him."

"I never knew Dad did those things to you, Mom. I'm so sorry." I frowned, looking up at the moon, which now hovered over us like a spotlight.

"Don't be, Tessa." My mother shook her head. "He was young and naïve; anyone else in his position would have been tempted as well."

"So what's the verdict?" I asked after a prolonged period of silence between us.

"You mean, will I let you two continue to see each other?" She questioned.

"Yes," I answered. "After all he's done in the past, are you willing to forgive him?"

"Tessa, I have already forgiven Omari for what he did those few hours on the plane. It's just so hard to forget sometimes," my mother acknowledged. "I think you should be asking yourself that question to be completely honest. It's not up to me to make your decisions for you."

I thought about that for a moment. Could I forgive Omari? Could we just return back to the way it was before I knew the truth about his past with my mother? I guessed only time would tell; I needed to hear his side of the story before I could ultimately make any decision one way or the other.

"I just need to talk to him about it—hear his version of what happened," I said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." She laughed. "You know, it's going to take some time getting used to having a vampire as my future son-in-law."

"You didn't seem to mind having Edward as your grandfather-in-law," I joked, relishing in the love I could feel emanating off every fiber of my mother's skin. "Or step-brother-in-law."

"Well, I still can't believe it." She chuckled even louder, and I felt her smile widen against my left cheek. "If your grandfather Jacob hadn't imprinted on Nessie, I would've done everything in my power to stay away from the Cullens. But I felt such a strong connection to Jacob—and Ness too, especially after I saved her from Nahuel. I realized later that it was because I was destined to be with their son."

"Mom, there's something else you should know about Omari and me." I abruptly changed the direction of the conversation.

My mother exaggeratedly sighed against my back. "You're pregnant, I know."

"How did you--?" I began, but stopped as her hands trailed down to my waist where they rested.

"You forget that I'm a wolf, Tessa. I could hear the baby's heartbeat while we were standing here in each other's arms." I could detect a sense of pride in her tone. "The heartbeat reminds me of Nessie's; it's hammering like a drum."

"Really?" I smiled, listening intently for the heartbeat below her hands. I could hear the steady pulse pounding away just as she had described. "So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She asked, still cradling my belly. There seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice. "You're a grown woman now, Tessa. You can make your own _decisions_. Besides, I got pregnant with you the first time your father made love to me."

"Ew," I replied, my lips forming into a scowl. "Thanks for the image."

"Well, the thought of you and Omari being intimate is not settling well in my stomach either, but I will learn to accept it." She snickered. "I can already see that he's marked you."

"Oh, well, yeah," I said, pulling my hair back to reveal the crescent shaped scars about my neck.

"Oh, Tessa," my mother fretted, placing her hands on my shoulders once again and eyeing my scars. "Did your father completely flip out when he saw them?"

"What do you think?" I retorted, recalling the memory of him lunging at my vampire when he found out about Omari feeding off me. I was so thankful that my father was able to forgive him after learning that Omari had been responsible for Joham's death.

"I wish I'd been there." She let go of my shoulders after she gave them a light squeeze.

"Believe me, you don't," I answered in jest.

"Well, I'll break the news about the baby to your father," my mother graciously offered, smirking. "That'll help give you two a running start if he decides to put a bounty on Omari's head."

"Pardon the intrusion." Omari's voice startled the both of us. We both turned to see him standing by the roof's entrance. "The king has requested we begin making our preparations for the journey to Egypt."

"Very well then, Omari." My mother patted me tenderly on the back, giving me a smile. She began to walk toward the staircase leading to the inside of the palace.

"Take care of my daughter," she whispered as she passed Omari, but I heard it nonetheless.

Omari nodded, and we both watched her exit the roof.

"I take it you told her about the baby," Omari observed, walking toward my position.

"Yes," I simply answered, remembering what my mother had told me about my vampire before I knew him.

"She took it well I see." Omari held out his arms to pull me into an embrace, and I hesitated. "What's wrong, Tessa?"

"She also told me a little about you," I revealed, watching him with cautious eyes. "When you two were on the plane…she thought you were her fiancé."

"Oh, that," Omari said, looking immediately guilty. "Tessa, I wanted to tell you--"

"When exactly did you plan on telling me? When the baby was born? On our golden anniversary? Just when, Omari?" I couldn't believe the anger that raged beneath my skin at that moment.

"Um, I-I just didn't want you to reject me," Omari protested, reaching out in an attempt to calm me.

"You told me everything about your past—when you became a vampire, when you murdered your wife, when you slept with Kebi, but this? You just happened to leave that part out?" I got right up in his face, accusingly pressing my forefinger to his chest.

"Tessa, I'm sorry." He grabbed my finger, pulling me taut against his chest. "Believe me, I had no intentions of sleeping with your mother. I promise. It was just part of our plan to kidnap her, honest to God."

"To kidnap her so that you could get to me, isn't that right?" I spat at him, forcefully removing my hand from his and taking a few steps back. I knew I was being a major bitch to him for lack of a better word, but I couldn't let him get off that easily for what he had done. I wanted him to understand how betrayed I felt.

"Tessa, I was a fool, a fool blinded by my own selfish ambitions," he dejectedly admitted. "I had waited centuries for my mate to be born, and when I saw your mother, her belly round with child, I went completely mad. I just couldn't wait any longer; the loneliness was eating away every shred of sanity I had left."

"Go on." I folded my arms over my chest, stamping my right foot.

"Please forgive me, Tessa. It was Amun's idea in the first place. He knew I could transform into your mother's fiancé and trick her into coming with us. It was the perfect plan, but I know now that what I did was wrong. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." The look in his eyes was a mixture of hurt and regret. I knew he was genuinely sorry for the sins he had committed against my family.

"It's okay, Omari," I said after several minutes of watching him wallow in his own guilt. The pained look in his eyes broke my heart into a thousand pieces. "My mother said that she forgave you a long time ago, so it would be selfish of me to hold it against you. It happened before I was even born."

"Thank you, Tessa," he gratefully exclaimed, pulling me to him. He placed his hand to the back of my head, angling it down toward his shoulder. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd rejected me after all we've shared. It would've crippled me."

"I just wanted to hear the story from your own mouth and have you apologize to me," I said, feeling the cold chill of his body warm with the touch of mine. "I want no more secrets between us."

"I agree. I should've told you sooner. I just didn't want you to leave me." He smoothed back the hair from my face. "Talk about being selfish."

"Mmhmm." I laughed, and I heard him chuckle. "Omari, you couldn't be selfish if you tried."

I raised my head from his shoulder and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. "You've done nothing but protect me, putting yourself in harm's way to make sure I was safe. You're the most selfless person I know."

"Tessa, you melt me sometimes with your words," he said, sighing and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Like I said before, thank you so much for loving me."

"My pleasure." I lifted up on my toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his icy lips.

Our lips locked together, lingering for moments upon moments, until we finally broke apart, breathless.

"Omari?" I asked, an idea suddenly popping into my head.

"Yes, my beloved Tessa," he answered, his eyes smoldering.

"Before we leave for Egypt, I want to visit our place one last time." I knew that he would know instantly which place I meant—down by the Arno River where we'd had our first kiss.

"Ah, I would want nothing more." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the stairs.

**************

Once we exited the city limits of Volterra, Omari and I took off running toward the Tuscan countryside, racing toward the spot beside the Arno River where we'd kissed for the first time. We found the tree without much difficulty after only a few minutes. Omari and I immediately came to a halt when the tree came into view. Even though night had fallen, we could clearly see the tree in the soft moonlight.

Omari looked over at me tenderly and took my right hand into his left. Hand in hand, we walked toward the tree, and an overwhelming sense of happiness rushed over me. In that very tree, not so long ago, we had shared in our first kiss, but he'd ended it, saying that he wasn't strong enough to continue.

"So what were all those twisted thoughts you had that night?" I asked, remembering what he had told me after we kissed.

Omari roughly pulled me to him, linking his hands about my waist.

"Why don't I show you them instead?" His golden eyes burned with desire, and I leapt into his arms.

Our lips soon devoured each other as he carried me over to the tree. Pressing me up against the trunk of the tree, he slowly unzipped my jumpsuit all the way to my waist. He pulled back the leather fabric on one side, revealing my breast to him. Immediately taking it into his mouth, he sexily lapped his tongue around my nipple and then sucked hard on the nub. I moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard us; we were out in the middle of nowhere.

Omari continue to attend to my breast with his mouth as I reached down, cupping his engorged manhood through his trousers.

"May I?" My hand lingered on the button of his pants.

He stopped and looked up at me with flaming eyes, knowing exactly what I was asking.

"Oh, hell yeah."

I knelt in front of him, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Freeing his ice cold erection, I instantly wrapped my lips around it and took him fully into my mouth. It didn't take long for him to warm once I began. I ran my tongue up and down his manhood, sucking the tip gently when my tongue reached it. Omari grabbed my head with his hands, guiding my movements.

"Tessa, yes," he groaned, forcing himself deeper into my mouth. I gladly welcomed him, sucking and gliding my tongue along his erection with every thrust.

With a final grunt, Omari exploded inside my mouth, and I willingly took all of his seed, swallowing every last drop.

Omari then pulled me up by shoulders, plastering me against the tree, and ripped my jumpsuit off my body in one shot. Alice wasn't going to be too happy when she found out that Omari had destroyed another one of her custom designs.

Plunging himself into me, my vampire made love to me under the glow of the moonlight, my legs wrapped around him. It was pure ecstasy, and I smiled on the inside, knowing that we were making love against the same tree where we'd had our first true feelings for each other. Our love had now come full circle.

**************

"How am I going to get back to the palace? I'm completely naked now thanks to you," I mused as we lay under the canopy of the trees, gazing up at the stars.

"I don't know." Omari laughed, rolling over to rest his head on my chest. "But it was worth it, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said, kissing the hair on the top of his head. "But we're going to have to learn to take off our clothes like normal people."

"I know. We tend to forget how superhuman we are sometimes." Omari picked up my hand, which was draped over my stomach, and intertwined it with his.

"I'm nervous about the trip to Egypt," I admitted out of nowhere, watching our hands laced together. "What if the other vamps don't like me?"

"They'll love you," Omari assured, peering up at me. "Besides, I'm sure they want to meet the woman from my vision who took my breath away those many centuries ago."

"Ah, so that's why you want to go back to Egypt—to show me off."

"Exactly." He removed his hand from mine, proceeding to tickle me in my most vulnerable spots.

"Okay, stop!" I said after I couldn't take it anymore, and he relented.

We lay back against the grass, our eyes darting toward the heavens once again.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rippled through my belly, causing me to flinch.

"Tessa!" Omari called to me, his body immediately hovering over me. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

I rolled over on my side, gripping my waist, as the pain soared throughout my body, crippling me from the inside out. I couldn't move. Forcing all of my concentration into healing my body, I could feel the pain lessen, but only to a minute degree. My mind instantly knew that my child was in ultimate peril.

"C-Carlisle," was all I managed to mutter, and Omari swept me into his arms, running with all deliberate speed toward the Volturi palace.

**Attn: *dodges the bricks* I know, I know. We only have about two chapters left, but you know I had to throw in another twist. What do you think is wrong with Tessa? I would love to hear your theories. Please review!**

**Also, a dear friend of mine, Overprotective(dot)Fool, posted her story called _Journey Through the Flames_ here on this site. It details Jasper's POV of _Twilight_. Lots of insight into his past and relationship with Alice. Please take a moment and check it out, you won't be disappointed. It's listed under my favorite stories on my profile. ;)  
**


	20. Chapter 19: The Last Goodbye

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 19: The Last Goodbye**

**Omari's POV**

I ran toward the Volturi palace as fast as my vampire legs could carry me, cradling my beloved Tessa in my arms. We had ventured to the Arno River to revisit some old ghosts of our past and had made love under the same tree in which we had taken part in our first kiss. Those moments along the river had signified so much for me; Tessa was finally mine after all those centuries of waiting for her to be in my arms. It almost felt like the first time we had made love. Our two bodies joined together in perfect synchronicity, creating a beautiful symphony of eternal love and ecstasy.

But those blissful moments soon turned into a nightmare when Tessa started writhing in crippling pain…

She had murmured only one word, "Carlisle," and I knew our child was in imminent danger.

I immediately had scooped up her naked form into my arms and hurried toward the palace inside the city limits of Volterra. I hadn't cared one second about the fact that she was completely nude; I had to get her to Carlisle before the unthinkable happened. I couldn't let anything happen to my Tessa or our child. After all we'd been through together, there was no way I was going to let her die on me. It would destroy me to have her ripped away from me so soon.

"Omari!" I heard Alice's terrified voice exclaim as I entered the Great Hall of the Volturi palace. She carried a red velvet robe draped over her arms and helped me wrap Tessa in it. "I saw a vision of Tessa in horrible pain…the baby…"

Tessa's aunt was almost in hysterics as she spoke, giving me the grimmest expression. I ignored her, refusing to believe that her visions held notions of tragedy, and flew up to Carlisle's laboratory. EJ Black was waiting on me in the passageway and sturdily took Tessa's unconscious body from my arms. I let her go willingly, for I knew I could be of no aid to her now. I only hoped that Carlisle would be able to cure whatever ailment Tessa was experiencing.

"Tessa!" Leah cried when EJ entered the laboratory with their daughter in his grasp, grabbing onto her limp arm. "Oh, God, please no!"

I walked slowly into the room, feeling all eyes of Tessa's relatives on me. Some of them had never taken a fondness to me, including her uncle Emmett, who now gave me the glare of death. A feeling of dread mixed with guilt overtook me, and I knew that if Tessa died, there would be a price on my head.

EJ laid her down on the operating table toward the center of the room, and Carlisle immediately went to work over her body. He hooked her up to a breathing tube and a heart monitor, which to my horror, instantaneously flatlined.

"Not to worry; it does that sometimes when you first hook it up," Carlisle explained, and then the monitor stopped and began beeping in time with Tessa's heart. Even though I could hear her heart clearly, the steady electronic beat provided a calming reassurance to my panicked thoughts.

Carlisle then turned to me. "How far along is her pregnancy?"

I shot an anxious glance at EJ, who knelt on the opposite side of her bed. He nodded and sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. I guessed Leah had already informed him about Tessa's pregnancy. He would have to wait until this was all over to sink his teeth into my neck and render me to ash.

"Um, a few days," I replied, shaking my head to rid my mind of such twisted thoughts.

"A few days…" The doctor mused, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves. "Well, we have to assume that the baby is mostly vampire, so then her pregnancy would be progressing much like Bella's did—if not faster."

"Are they both going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle, clutching Tessa's hand tightly.

"I'm not sure, Omari." Carlisle frowned and began checking her vitals. "Do you know if she used her healing powers at all?"

"I don't know." I wept silent tears and brought her hand to my face.

"If she was going into premature labor and used her healing powers, she could have stopped the whole process altogether," Carlisle fretted, giving me the bleakest expression. "I'm unable to hear the baby's heartbeat at the moment."

My mind began to panic. All the stress and trauma that Tessa had experienced over the past few days could have caused her to undergo premature labor. Not to mention all the venom from the Children of the Moon that was pumped into her system. Some part of me wished Tessa had taken me up on my offer during the battle and went home with me to Egypt. All of this pain could have been avoided, but I couldn't let myself be troubled by that now.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment and then said, "EJ, Leah, Omari, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deliver the baby, whether it's ready to be born or not. I don't want to risk losing Tessa also."

"Just do what you have to do, Carlisle," EJ solemnly agreed, hanging his head down.

"Yes, please," Leah whimpered, burying her head in her mother-in-law Nessie's chest.

"Very well," Carlisle grimly said. "Esme, take the others to the Great Hall."

Esme did as her husband instructed and led the others from the laboratory, leaving only EJ, Leah, Edward, Nessie, and me by Tessa's side.

When the others had left, Edward assisted Carlisle in slicing open Tessa's womb and delivering the baby. Once the baby was freed from the womb, Carlisle had EJ heal Tessa's incision while he attended to the newborn child.

I stayed by Tessa's side for what seemed like an eternity, my mind racing with all different scenarios of the outcome. I couldn't even allow myself one glimpse at the baby. I didn't deserve the privilege. The second he was born, I couldn't detect a heartbeat, which made my own silent heart shatter into a thousand irreplaceable pieces. I knew deep down in my soul that our child was dead.

I immediately hated myself. I abhorred the very notion of my existence. How could I let myself be so foolish? I should have never taken Tessa to the Arno River that night; we should have stayed and celebrated her family regaining supremacy over the immortal world. I selfishly had seized the opportunity to prove my undeniable, unconditional love to Tessa after she had discovered the secret about her mother and me. If I hadn't made those hasty decisions, my Tessa would still be conscious and in my arms, not lying on some hospital bed.

"No," I heard Leah whisper across the room, confirming my worst fears as reality.

I clenched my eyelids together, placing my head on the bed beside Tessa's hand. A feral growl escaped my lips, muffled by the material of the mattress below my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, my beloved Tessa." I cried invisible tears, mourning the loss of our first child. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I grasped her hand tightly as if it was my only lifeline and then felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Omari," EJ's voice entered my ears, reassuringly. However, I could tell he was losing the battle to maintain his own composure. "It just w-wasn't meant to be."

I felt his strong hand squeeze my shoulder and let go. I ashamedly looked up at Tessa's slumbering face, silently begging her to still love me after this whole horrifying experience. To my awe, as if she had heard me, a single tear rolled slowly down her left cheek.

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

I awoke, feeling instantly empty. I couldn't move; my hands and legs felt like dead weights, keeping me grounded to the hospital bed on which I had been placed.

"Omari," I spoke into the stillness of the room, trying to work my arms, which were still immovable. My voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. "What happened?"

Omari looked up from his position beside the bed, his eyes smoldered over in absolute obsidian. His appearance led me to believe that he hadn't fed in several days.

"Tess…" he whispered, deflecting his eyes from mine. The empty feeling inside me soon peaked as I took in his saddened expression.

"The baby's dead, isn't he?" I closed my eyes, not wanting to her the inevitable truth. My eyes began to flood without warning, streaming giant tears down my cheeks and onto my neck.

"Yes, Carlisle did everything he could," Omari gravely answered, and the deluge of emotions that came crashing down upon me couldn't be measured or described.

I felt like I had been robbed of my very life, like someone had stripped my still-beating heart from my chest and stomped on top of it, like I was being burned alive. So many emotions and feelings gripped my heart in that moment; no amount of adjectives or metaphors could have accurately described it. My whole being just _died_ and ceased to exist. A shell of the woman I once was had now taken my place.

"Tessa, I'm sorry all of this happened. I'm sorry I ever came into your life," Omari began, gritting his teeth. "Maybe what we had was meant to be just that and nothing more."

"What are you saying, Omari?" I peered up at him with incredulous eyes, not sure I understood what he was insinuating. "You wish you'd never met me?"

"No, I'm not saying that, Tessa." He caressed my right cheek with the back of his hand. "I've had some time to think while you've been unconscious, and I think what we've shared was only meant to go so far."

The inflection of his voice told me that he didn't quite believe in the words spilling forth from his lips. They were the words of a man in mourning.

"Don't you dare say that, Omari," I countered, anger drying my tears. "How could you even begin to think that what we have isn't going to last?"

"It's run its course," he gloomily replied. "Maybe my visions were only snapshots of brief happiness."

"Omari, what you're saying is completely crazy!" I forced my body to sit up, so that I could look him straight in the eyes. "We've mated. You know yourself that once vampires mate, it's for life. You'll never be able to love another."

"I will gladly welcome a life without love." Omari's eyes glossed over in self-loathing. "I've done nothing but put you in danger since I arrived in Volterra. I don't deserve your love, Tessa, or anyone else's love for that matter."

"Look at me." I took his face into my palms, staring intently into his coal black eyes. "I love you more than anything, Omari. You must believe me. If I didn't think you deserved my love, I would have ordered you from my sight ages ago. But you're still here, and _I'm_ here. I don't want what we've shared to be tossed away like it never happened."

"I don't want it to be tossed away, Tessa." Omari forcefully removed my hands from his face. "I'll always cherish the moments we've shared together, the _love_ that we shared, for all eternity. I just can't hurt you anymore."

"This is about the baby, isn't it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. His gaze uneasily darted toward the ground. "You think that because you got me pregnant and the baby died that I'll never forgive you? My God, Omari, it wasn't your fault!"

"I've put you in so much danger, Tessa, over the months since I've been here," he deliberated, not taking his eyes off the floor. "Impregnating you was the worst thing I could have done. You and the baby could _both_ be dead now because of something I did."

"Omari, when I found out I was pregnant with your child, it was the most life-altering experience of my life. Yes, I'm saddened that our baby died, but it wasn't your fault. You can't continue to beat yourself up about it." I tried to convince him that what he was saying was sheer madness.

"That's why I've decided to leave and go back to Egypt before your family departs." Omari abruptly stood up from the bed. He hadn't listened to a word I had said. "I'm asking Benjamin to rip my body apart again and burn the pieces."

"No, Omari, you can't—I won't let you do that!" I pleaded with him, reaching for his left arm, but he snatched it back just out of my reach. I was too weak to fight him.

"It's for the best. I've already made up my mind, Tessa," Omari said, turning to leave. "I won't burden you or your family anymore."

"Please, Omari! I love you! Don't go!" I cried, tears streaming down my face in desperation. He couldn't be doing this to me, I thought, not when we've just experienced the loss of a child. I needed him more than ever at that moment.

"I love you too, and that's why I have to leave." He didn't even seem moved by my supplication.

With his back turned to me, he resolutely walked toward the laboratory door, opening it slightly.

"Goodbye, my beloved Tessa."

* * *

**Omari's POV**

It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my entire existence, but I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't stay and burden Tessa and her family any longer. I had to end my life and pass beyond this world into the next. I didn't even know if I would be welcomed into the next life if such a world existed. A lying, raping, murderous monster like myself could only be condemned to Hell for the sins he had committed over the course of his existence. However, I would gladly embrace my purgatorial sentence, my utter damnation, for that was what I deserved.

I made my way from Carlisle's laboratory, my heart already tugging back in Tessa's direction. My legs were fighting against me; my whole body was betraying my mind. It knew my heart would only be whole again if I were to turn around and run back to Tessa with open arms. I couldn't let myself do that. I had caused her too much pain in the past.

"Stop right there, Omari!" The Alpha command made my legs halt in the middle of the passageway, and I turned only to see Tessa's parents standing several feet behind me.

"Master EJ, Queen Leah, I have decided to return back to Egypt before your family--" I began but was interrupted.

"Alice has already informed us of your plans, Omari," EJ said, walking closer to my position. The sudden urge to bow before him swept over me, but I remained standing. "You really think by leaving Tessa you are doing her more good than harm?"

"Y-Yes, my king," I stammered, too in awe of his authoritative presence to speak normally. "Once I am out of the picture, she can go back to living an ordinary existence without me."

"You two have mated; there's no going back from that," Leah added, taking the few steps to meet me. She smelled similar to Tessa—a mixture of forest and lavender. "You share a bond that is not easily broken. She will mourn your leaving for the rest of her life."

"She will find someone else to fill the void, someone who can give her everything I can't." I tried to convince them. They however seemed unmoved by my persistence.

"Tessa has been hurt by someone she thought she loved before, remember?" Leah reminded me of Tessa's first love Dean and his imprint on Sarah Rose.

"Yes, I know that, my queen," I replied. "But she needs someone more like herself--caring, warm, compassionate, not a cold-hearted vampire…I could never give her what her heart so desires."

"Edward told us you've been mentally beating yourself up about the baby's death," my Alpha interjected, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Omari, Tessa was the first of her kind to become pregnant. As she's a female shifter, carrying a vampire child couldn't have been easy. It was probably feeding off her blood supply."

"That's exactly why I'm leaving, so I won't give her anymore children that could possibly die or kill her in the process." I shook my head, using what he had said to further prove my point. "It's a wonder the baby's venom didn't kill her. I will NOT put her through that again."

"Carlisle seems to think that the baby was fond of half-breed blood, and he became restless when he didn't receive more," EJ assured me. "It was nothing you did, Omari. None of this could've been predicted."

"But it could've been _prevented_, so if you please, I would very much like to get back to Benjamin." I gave them a courteous bow and turned on my heels, but Leah cut me off, using her body to block my path.

"Coward," she spat in my face, slapping me square across the face. I actually felt the effects ripple throughout my body. She was much stronger than I'd previously thought. A mother wolf indeed.

"How dare you leave my daughter heartbroken and alone when she needs you the most!" She forcibly pressed her forefinger to my chest, enunciating each word, "How. Dare. You."

I looked down at her, reading the emotions now playing across her face like a movie screen. Anger, hatred, vexation, fear—they were all there. I felt dejected and just as she'd said, cowardly. What the hell was I doing?

"My daughter loves you, Omari, and you love her too. Don't stand there and try to deny it," Leah spoke softly but through clenched teeth, pointing toward the laboratory. "My daughter's in that hospital bed, crying her eyes out because she's now lost the two people she loved more than anything. She needs you more than ever right now, and I'm not going to let you just walk right out of her life."

I didn't speak. I couldn't even formulate the words to even answer her. Leah had convicted me, and my dead heart ached to know that Tessa now mourned _two_ losses instead of one. The strings of my soul began to quietly pull me back to the place where I belonged—beside my beloved Tessa. Somehow or someway, I had to make it up to her.

"Master EJ, Queen Leah, I need to ask a favor of you." A smile suddenly widened on my face, and I turned, so that I was facing them both at the same time.

"That depends." EJ crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief, cautiously watching me with his emerald green eyes. "Are you going to stay here and prove your devotion to my daughter?"

I peered up at him and with perfect mental clarity said, "I've got an even better idea."

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

I didn't know how long I had been lying in my bed. Days, weeks, months—after Omari left me, time just seemed to stand still. It was as if the Earth had stopped rapidly spinning on its axis and had flung itself out into space. The world didn't exist for me anymore. Without Omari, my life was void, meaningless. He had decided to relinquish his life and leave this world behind him, including me in the process. A vital piece of my completeness had been ripped away from me, leaving nothing but a hole where my heart should have been.

I didn't know how long I had been crying in my bed. My eyes were tired and dry, incapable of producing more tears. The thought of losing my first child hit me like a ton of bricks, rendering me helpless and empty. I almost felt like less of a woman for not being able to give birth to a healthy, living, and breathing child. Instead, all I could bring forth was tragedy and death.

"Today's the day," my mother exclaimed, sitting down on the bed beside my rigid body.

"I'm not going." I defiantly rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, hugging the sheets taut over my shoulders.

"Tessa, you have to get out of this bed." She placed a hand on my head, stroking my hair gently. "I know you're upset, but this is just not healthy."

"I'm not going to Egypt, Mom."

"Yes, you are, and you're going to love it." She patted my shoulder. "Benjamin has already secured us a place to live plus it's warm in the summer and fair in the winter there."

"I'm not going if _he's_ not going to be there," I said angrily. I despised the fact that everyone in the Volturi palace had seemed to move on with their lives except me.

"Tessa, I know you miss him, but trust me," my mother assured me, climbing into the bed and brushing back the hair from my face. "Our trip to Egypt is going to change our lives for the better. You'll see."

Judging from her playful undertones, my mother seemed to know more than she was letting on. The Cheshire grin on her face appeared somewhat smug.

My mother then kissed me on the cheek and promptly emptied the bed. I suspiciously watched her as she exited the room, realizing that I couldn't stay in the palace all by myself. I would miss my family too much, and I knew they would miss me. I just couldn't let them go without me; with Omari gone, they were all I had left in this world.

With an exaggerated huff, I reluctantly pried my body out of the bed and walked over to my dresser. An outfit had already been chosen and laid out for me, possibly by Aunt Alice. I quickly threw on the t-shirt, jeans, and boots and headed out the door, pausing to say one last goodbye to the Volturi palace that I had formerly called home.

**Attn: I know, I know. Please don't kill me! At least Omari came to his senses, right? Please let me know what you thought and any theories on what Omari's "better idea" is. ;) Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go (I think).**


	21. Chapter 20:Correlation of Salvation&Love

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Chapter 20: The Correlation of Salvation and Love**

Tessa's POV

The plane ride to Egypt was brutal. With so many humans packed into the cabin alongside my vampire family and the guard, we each had to hold our breaths or breathe through our mouths. The tempting scent of human blood and the hum of blood-thumping hearts were all around us.

I looked up from the novel I was reading only to see my uncle Jasper, who was seated across the aisle from me. He sat as still as a statue, forcibly gripping the hand rests of his seat. I knew the flight had to be taking its toll on him; it was always harder for my uncle to remain in control of his urges for human blood. My aunt Alice's head tenderly rested on his left shoulder, providing the constant reassurance that he so needed. My grandfather Jacob's obnoxious snores soon broke me out of my spell.

I sighed, leaning back against my seat, and thought of Omari. I wondered if he would be there when we arrived in Egypt. He had told me before he left that he was journeying back to his homeland in the hopes that Benjamin would assist him in ending his life. I cringed at the very thought. How could Omari throw away his existence over something that wasn't his fault? It angered me to think that he blamed himself for our child's death. It couldn't have been predicted.

As Carlisle told me a few weeks after Omari left, my child was a new immortal species, who had inherited a degenerate disease, causing him to die while still in the womb. The gene for the disease came from either my father or my mother's side of the family; no one could be certain unless we traveled back to Washington and researched the Swan, Black, and Clearwater histories. None of my immediate family members had tested positive for it. My great-great-grandfather vowed to make the journey and find out all he could once we were settled in Egypt.

Not that it even mattered. I was destined to live a life without a mate and children. My mate had certainly already ended his life, wanting nothing more to do with me.

The movement of my mother's hand beside me dissipated my twisted thoughts. She sat on my right side, my father to her right. She reached over and grasped my father's hand, which immediately folded into hers. Their eyes met, and I smiled on the inside. They were soulmates, two perfect halves of the same whole. I then frowned, remembering the way Omari used to look at me. It was with the same passion I now saw in my father's eyes.

Once we landed in Cairo, several black stretch limousines awaited us. They had been rented by my aunt Alice to take us to Benjamin's residence just outside the city's limits. As we each stepped into the luxurious vehicles, I breathed in the fresh air, feeling some sort of peace settle over me. Somehow, my heart knew that this land would become my new home.

The capitol city of Egypt's streets bustled with hundreds among hundreds of cars as our limo driver escorted us down the main thoroughfare. Cairo was a modern city mixed with hints of its ancient past. We passed by the Nile and the pyramids of Giza, making my heart pump faster to be surrounded by so much history. I closed my eyes, imagining the way it used to look when Omari was still human, how it would have looked through his beautiful eyes. I only wished he were here in the present to share these first moments in his homeland with me. If I listened close enough, I could almost detect his voice in my memory, retelling the story of how he had become an immortal. It was the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"Let's see now." Aunt Alice plopped herself into the empty seat beside me, makeup bag in hand. She grabbed my chin and inspected my face, sighing. "Oh, this just won't do."

"What are you talking about, Alice? Benjamin and Tia have met me before, you know. Don't make such a fuss," I dismissed her, returning my gaze to the window.

"It's not Benjamin and Tia I'm worried about." Her golden eyes sparkled as she proceeded to run a powder brush over my forehead and cheeks.

"Oh, no, what have you done?" I rolled my eyes, submitting to the torture of having my makeup done.

"I personally haven't done anything, but I do have my ways," she said somewhat dejectedly, a slight smirk on her face, dabbing my mouth with lipstick. "Okay, blot." She produced a piece of tissue and held it up to my lips.

"Alice, what's going on?" I glanced at her with narrow eyes, hoping that she would give me some hint as to why she was being so secretive.

"I could tell you." She winked, forcing the tissue in between my lips. "But then I'd have to kill you, and I love you too much for that. Plus, someone else would be very disappointed if you were dead on arrival."

My heart began to race when she mentioned the words _someone else_.

"Omari," I whispered.

"My lips are sealed. For once in my life, I'm keeping my mouth shut," Alice said, running a brush several times through my coarse locks. "There. Well, it's the best I could do."

A smile broke out across my face. Could Omari really still be alive? Was he here in Egypt awaiting my arrival? Did he want to give our love a second chance? Were we finally going to be together for all eternity?

My hopes began to rise along with my pulse as we pulled into the driveway of a large palace on the edge of town. The mansion was beautiful, constructed from some type of beige and red material. It was three stories tall with several towers erected around it. The sheer size and magnificence of our new home nearly took my breath away. I couldn't help but wonder if my beloved was waiting for me just beyond its walls.

"Come on, Tessa," Aunt Alice called to me as I stared at the mansion out my window. "We have to get you out of those horrendous clothes."

She took my hand once we had exited the vehicle, and my other female family members joined us as we went into a small side entrance. My mother Leah's arms draped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her.

"You're here!" I heard Tia exclaim as we entered the palace.

We shared mutual greetings and hugs, my eyes wandering around the surrounding palace, searching for Omari. I even tried to sniff out his scent, but I couldn't detect it. Maybe he wasn't here and they were only preparing me from some unknown Egyptian welcoming ceremony.

"Tessa, here's your outfit for this evening's ceremony," Tia informed, handing me a burgundy garment bag.

"I'll be taking that, thank you." Alice swooped in and snatched it from Tia's arms. "Come on, Tessa. Let's get you changed."

Once inside a small bathroom, Alice worked over me, dressing me in a white gown made out of linen. Beadwork in an array of colors covered the entire dress from collar to hem. After I was dressed, she seized my right hand, sliding a beautiful golden ring on my third finger. I held it up in the sunlight trickling in from a miniature window and noticed the intricate flower detailing along the band. My smile bent into a crooked grin. Could it be a wedding band?

"Alice, what's this for?" I asked, dumbfounded as she slipped several purple lotus flowers into my hair. My aunt ignored me, humming softly to herself, and finished her handiwork. I grabbed her shoulders when she was done. "Alice, please tell me."

"All right, nosy." She sighed, her shoulders shrugging off my hands. "Omari's here. He's surprising you with a wedding this evening. I, for one, am a little appalled that he didn't ask for _my_ input--"

"A wedding? Tonight?" I questioned, interrupting her. My mood shifted to nothing but pure happiness. Omari was somewhere in the palace! "Alice, where is he?"

"I can't tell you," she said firmly, biting her lip.

Frustrated, I pushed past her, storming from the bathroom on my bare feet.

"Wait, Tessa! Stop!" I heard Alice call from behind me, but I didn't even flinch. My beloved Omari was somewhere in the palace, and I had to find him.

"Could you at least come back and put some shoes on like a normal person?" Alice's request made me chuckle just a bit as I continued to run down the outside corridor and through a long archway.

Picking up the ends of my dress to keep them from soiling, I raced past my female relatives and into courtyard near the center of the palace. I felt the tug on my heartstrings grow stronger with each step. Omari wasn't too far away from me now.

Then, just like a vision, I saw his form come into view on the edge of the courtyard. He had his back turned to me, engrossed in a conversation with Benjamin. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched his head turn in my direction.

"Tessa," he whispered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

I'd never seen him look more handsome. He was bare-chested, wearing a white linen cloth draped around his waist. Around his neck, he wore a stunning golden necklace with a green stone pendant in the center. His arms were each decorated with gold cuffs, accentuating his well-defined biceps.

"Omari," I echoed his whisper, and we both stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, as if someone had pulled the trigger on the starting gun, Omari darted toward me and scooped me up into his arms. He spun me around several times, laughing in utter elation. Placing my feet back on the ground again, he cupped his hands on either side of my face.

"You're here," he simply said.

"Yes, I'm here," I assured him, peering up at his beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tessa. Please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking," he began. "Every second away from you was excruciating. I missed you so much. Without you, I'm no one. I'm nothing at all."

"Shut up and kiss me," I bluntly demanded, not caring to hear his apologies. I had already secretly forgiven him. Just one look into his eyes had conveyed all the sorrow he felt. He didn't have to say what I already felt deep down in my soul.

"Gladly." Omari leaned his head into mine, and our lips met in sweet reunion. All the love, all the hope, all the joy we had held for each other was rekindled as we kissed. It was as if we had never parted.

As our kiss deepened, Omari grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up, twirling me around several more times. I couldn't contain my happiness, letting my smile widen against his lips, and pulled him closer to me. All the sadness that I'd felt over the loss of our child and his departure was long forgotten.

"Woo hoo!" A cat call resounded from somewhere in the courtyard, and I knew instantly that it was from my uncle Emmett.

Omari and I laughed, breaking apart after what seemed like an eternity. I looked toward the opposite end of the courtyard and noticed that my entire family, the guard, and the Egyptian coven had gathered to watch our reunion.

"There is one more thing I'd like to do," Omari whispered into my ear, setting me down on the grass. "This isn't how I planned it, but it'll do."

I returned my attention back to my beloved and gave him a tender smile. Omari then took my right hand into his own, removing the gold band Alice had placed on my ring finger, and switched it to my left hand. I looked up at him when he was finished, my eyes searching his for an explanation.

"Now, you do the same with mine." He placed his right hand over mine, winking at me.

I gave him a confused look, but did as he instructed, removing the ring from his right hand and gliding it onto his left ring finger.

"Ah, you've just made me the happiest man on the planet." Omari softly squeezed my hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure I understand," I confessed, confoundedly looking up at him.

"You are my wife now, Tessa," Omari said, his smile beaming with the brilliance of a thousand suns. "According to modern Egyptian tradition, we are now married."

I peered up my _husband_ with all the adoration I could display in one single expression. My heart overflowed with love for the man before me. Through just one simple gesture, we were now bound together for the rest of our existence on this Earth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I returned his smile, my eyes carefully watching his pale lips.

"What?" He asked, fluttering his eyes toward my lips as well.

"Aren't you going to kiss your bride?" I brushed my lips back and forth against his.

"Hell yeah!" Omari forcefully gripped the sides of my face, our lips colliding in our first kiss as husband and wife. It was the most magical kiss we'd ever had.

We were suddenly stirred from our blissful moment as music softly began to play throughout the courtyard. I recognized the song as Debussy's _Clair de Lune_. We both glanced around, noticing my great-grandfather Edward behind a massive black piano, the familiar crooked smile plastered across his face.

"May I have this dance, my beloved Tessa?" Omari chivalrously bowed before me.

Without saying a word, I pressed my body into Omari's, weaving my fingers into his own. He pulled me close, sighing, and we began to sway to the beautiful classical tune. The song had meant so much to my great-grandfather and Bella and also to my grandparents, Jacob and Nessie. I guessed Edward only found it fitting to play it now just after I had married _my_ one true love, my Omari.

"So, what's my new last name? You know, I've never asked what yours was." I laughed, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I used to be Omari, son of Aapep. Last names weren't common back then." He rested his head against mine, still leading me in our first dance.

"Tessa Aapep? That sounds like a mouthful," I jokingly said, secretly relishing in the sound of my new name. "What does it mean?"

Omari laughed. "It means _moon snake_."

"Oh, my God, really?" I smiled, pulling back slightly.

"Yes, but you don't have to take it if you don't want to. I actually wouldn't mind taking yours," Omari said with a glimmer in his golden eyes.

"You'd do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. It's an honor to have you as my wife. I would want nothing more." Omari leaned his head down and kissed me gently on the lips.

He drew me back to him, claiming me about my waist, as we glided across the grass of the courtyard under the backdrop of the setting sun.

* * *

"Tessa." My father EJ sighed, placing his right hand around my waist and the other in my right hand. "You look beautiful."

Omari and I had partaken in the traditional cutting of the cake only a few minutes before. Even though he couldn't have any of the cake, it didn't stop me from shoving a large chunk into his face. Afterward, my father had kindly asked for a dance with his only daughter. I was ever so delighted to oblige him.

"Thanks, Dad." I shyly looked up at my sire as the first moments of our father-daughter began. I loved the warmth of my father's arms; it had always been such a comfort to me as a child.

"In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride—apart from your mother of course," he said, chuckling. I could sense a hint of distress in his voice as he spoke. I knew he was a little saddened by the fact that I'd just been married.

"Dad, are you happy about me marrying Omari?" I blatantly blurted out.

"I am, Tessa. I couldn't be happier that you've found your soulmate," my father EJ admitted, obviously trying to mask his melancholy. His lips tightened.

"Dad, you seem a little sad. Is something wrong?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing.

"It's just—my little girl's all grown up and married." My father took a deep breath and released it. "It's only been ten years since I first held you in my arms."

My heart instantly melted at my father's words. We had always been so close since the first day I was born. It stung to know that my happiness with Omari had made him a little depressed.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. You know that, right?" I honestly told him, glancing into his emerald eyes.

"I know." He laughed, placing his forehead to mine. "It just makes me a little sad to know that another man now shares your heart with me."

"Aw, Dad." My father's love was something I would always treasure. "You'll always be number one."

"Thank you, Tessa," he whispered, pulling away, and we began to sway again to the soft music. "That means a lot to me."

"I meant every word." I placed my head back on his shoulder.

"Tessa, there's something your mother and I would like to ask of you and Omari," my father suddenly changed the subject.

"Anything, Dad," I genuinely replied, reveling in the warmth of his arms.

"Your mother and I have decided to return to La Push, and we were wondering if you and Omari would keep watch over things here in Egypt in our absence," he relayed, stopping our dance.

"Why are you going back to Washington?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"It's been almost ten years since we've been back to our homeland, Tessa," he began, frowning. "We've both missed it, and your mother misses Grandma Sue. Jacob and Edward have agreed to assist you here. They don't see any problem with me being able to rule from La Push. Plus, I'll have the wolf pack to protect me there."

"You're putting me in charge of the guard and the coven?"

"No, I want you to rule alongside me—to become the ruler you were born to be." My father chuckled. "Alice has already seen it, so there's no use in protesting."

"You can't bet against her; that's for sure." I echoed his laugh. "And Omari?"

"Omari too, yes." He took my hands into his. "He's the oldest vampire, the very first immortal. He will be a great asset to our reign. What he's seen and experienced is unmatched by any of our kind."

"We'd be honored, Dad," I accepted his offer, glancing toward my mother, who smiled in our direction.

"Great! Now that's settled. Time to throw the bouquet!" Aunt Alice wedged herself between my father and me, breaking us apart. "If I wasn't allowed to plan the wedding, I should at least be in charge of the reception."

"What bouquet, Alice?" I inquired, recalling that I didn't even carry a bouquet down the aisle. In fact, there wasn't even an aisle.

"This bouquet," Alice exclaimed, handing me a bundle of purple lotus blossoms. I rolled my eyes.

"All right, all you single gals!" Alice's musical voice sang out over the crowd as she merrily danced toward Emmett's DJ booth.

"Have fun, sweetheart. I love you," my father said, kissing me sweetly on the right cheek.

"Love you too, Dad." I pulled him in for one last hug before turning to the throng of single women, bouquet in hand.

I noticed that all of Joham's daughters, including Nehneh, Jane, and my aunt Bella Alice were standing amongst the crowd. My eyes searched the guests for Omari, but he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't even smell his familiar fragrance in the air. Frowning and turning my back to the single ladies, I wondered to where he could have disappeared.

I heftily tossed the bouquet into the crowd, and everyone cheered as Nehneh caught it, not even flinching. My uncle Billy Black stormed over to her, dipping her and giving her a passionate kiss right in front of all my relatives and guests. As he lifted her back to her feet, Nehneh's face turned bright red in embarrassment, but I also detected a hint of a smirk. I smiled at my uncle's imprint, delighting in the thought of their newfound love.

"Hey, Mrs. Black-Aapep." Hands wrapped around my waist from behind, making me instantly close my eyes. Those hands belonged to my angel.

"Oh, a hyphenated last name. I like it," I said, running my hands up through his blond hair.

"Thought you might. Besides Alice already said you would." I felt the vibrations of his laughter against my back as we swayed back and forth to the music. "She also mentioned something called _Isle Esme_ and handed me a wallet with keys and plane tickets. I have no clue what she means by that."

I sighed, a little irritated. "Is there anything she hasn't seen happening between us?"

"Um…well, there is one thing. Remember I can shield her if I wish," Omari said, somewhat proudly.

"And what's that?" I turned to face him, easily sliding back into his arms.

"Come with me." His eyebrows raised in mischief. "I have a surprise for you."

"Shouldn't we say goodbye first?" I asked, taking a glimpse of the party still in motion in front of us. Emmett and Rosalie were busy twirling each other down the center of a _Soul Train_ line.

"I don't think so. Come on." Omari took me by the hand, leading me into the Egyptian coven's palace.

"And just where are we going?" I asked as we passed through corridor after corridor.

"I told you it was a surprise." Omari shook his head, pausing beside a wooden door with words carved in the center. "Here we are."

I ran my hands along the engraving in script, tracing each letter. The letters spelled out my name. "Is this _my_ room?"

"Yes, you could call it that. It's more like a _play_room." Omari chuckled, running his hands through his luscious blond hair. I reveled in how sexy he looked when he did that.

"Well, can I see it?" I questioned him after a long pause, my hand already on the doorknob.

He nodded, and I turned the knob, entering the room, my jaw instantaneously dropping to the floor.

I was surrounded by a massive room with towering walls. Along each wall, lined up in rows, appeared to be over a hundred different weapons—knives, swords, and guns.

"Wow," I mused, my eyes raking over the myriad of weapons. "Are they all for me?"

Omari laughed, walking up to my position and jerking me into his arms from behind.

"They're _all_ yours…a companion to my heart." I felt his cheeks morph into a smile against mine.

"I've never wanted you more than I do now." I turned around and pulled him roughly to me.

"Me either, Mrs. Black-Aapep." His golden eyes smoldered into mine as he ran his fingers sexily down my back. "But don't you want to test out one of your new toys first?"

"Oh, definitely…just as soon as I'm done with _this_ one, Mr. Black," I said seductively. I then jumped into his arms, constricting my legs around his waist.

"That might take a while." Omari heartily laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier to just shut up and kiss me?" I rhetorically asked, rolling my eyes.

I didn't even let him answer. Wrapping my hands around his head, I crushed his lips with mine. Devouring my lips in return, Omari laid me down on the oval table toward the center of the room.

I smiled, drowning in the touch of his lips against my skin, feeling completely contented for the first time in my life. No worries, no fears…just hope for a wonderful, happy future with Omari. And if his visions held true, we wouldn't be spending it alone.

My name is Tessa Clearwater Black-Aapep, and my story has just begun.

**Attn: This is the last chapter of Tessa. *sniff* I hope you have enjoyed her story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and leaving such wonderful, encouraging comments. I appreciate you, my readers, more than you know. Words couldn't begin to express what you mean to me. Remember, I do have an epilogue that I will post next week and as always please leave me a little love. *hugs and much love* ~ DAZZY xxoo  
**


	22. Epilogue

**TESSA: THE BELOVED**

**Epilogue**

Tessa's POV

I adjusted Gabriel's weight to my right shoulder and breathed in the fresh woodsy scent of my parents' homeland, La Push. Omari locked both hands around my waist, kissing me on my left temple. We stood at the top of the lowered steps to my great-grandparents' private jet, gaping at the wondrous trees and mountains that stretched out before us. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly, and remembered the time I'd spent in those very woods as a young child.

"Tessa!" My mother Leah ran toward the plane with one arm opened, little Max cradled to her chest with the other. My father EJ followed closely behind her, a broad smile spread across his face.

Omari released me, and I raced down the few steps to greet her, throwing my free arm around her shoulder and taking in her familiar lavender scent.

My mother and father had moved back to La Push shortly after Omari and I were married in Egypt. Within a month, they were expecting. After almost ten years of being unable to conceive, my parents were overjoyed when they received the news. My aunt Alice actually phoned from Cairo and told them that my mother's future had suddenly reappeared in her visions. The only other time that had happened was when my mother was pregnant with me those many years ago.

Omari and I were also blessed with the birth of our first son, Omari Gabriel, two months prior to our trip to La Push. The second we'd found out I was expecting-thanks again to Aunt Alice-my great-great-grandfather Carlisle had begun monitoring the progression of the pregnancy. Using some special new tool he had developed to help my mother with her second pregnancy, he was able to keep watch over the baby 24 hours a day. It was a precaution Omari and I willingly endured after what had happened with my first pregnancy. We weren't taking any chances the second time around.

Biologically, Gabriel was very much like my grandmother Nessie. He could feed on both human food and animal blood, though he preferred blood. Carlisle believed that he was venomous, thought we never dared to test out that theory. Only time would tell if my great-great-grandfather was correct.

Gabriel also could phase at such an early stage in his life. It was something my new baby brother, Max, would have to discover a few years later as I did. Unlike the other shifters in my family, Gabriel could shift similarly to Omari, needing no change of clothes. He could just think of an animal and shift at will, his clothes returning intact when he phased back. His ability even fascinated Marcus and Caius, who collectively had seen many powerful vampires throughout their lifetimes. My father had been right when he said that half-breeds truly were in a league all their own.

"You're here. I can't believe it," my mother said, sobs muffling her voice. She pulled back slightly, her brown eyes now focusing on her grandson, who was now fast asleep on my shoulder. "Gabriel's getting so big."

"I know. He's got his father's genes." I smiled, turning to wink at Omari, who had started descending the steps. A smug expression carved its way across his pale lips. I turned back to my mother, rolling my eyes. "It's hard to believe he's only two months old and already walking. How's my baby brother?"

I reached out my free arm and swept my hand through Max's silky black hair. His scent engulfed all my senses, a mixture of both my parents' signature scents. I glanced up at my mother and our eyes met. I had never felt happier to see my mother so content with her life. This was the second child she had always dreamed about, and now her dream had finally come true.

"Well, he's keeping us up all night, talking our ears off," my mother confessed, laughing. "Just like someone else I know."

"When Tessa was Max's age, she'd actually tell _us_ bedtime stories." My father chortled, embracing me, and then kissed Gabriel's slumbering head. He turned to shake Omari's hand. "How was the flight?"

"Not too bad," I told my father, ignoring his commentary on my childhood. "When we got your urgent call, we came as fast as we could."

My smile immediately flipped upside down, remembering the reason for our last visit to La Push. My grandmother Sue Clearwater-Swan had passed away suddenly after a long battle with breast cancer. Both my father's and my healing abilities had only helped to lessen her pain, not cure her completely.

The whole reservation turned out for Grandma Sue's funeral and burial. The traditional Quileute ceremonies were performed in all their splendor, and I had never been prouder of my native heritage. My great-great-grandfather Charlie had been so distraught over her passing; he didn't leave his house for weeks. Bella had been the one to bring him out of his spell, staying with him and caring for him until he came out of his depression. His health was fading with old age, and we didn't know how much longer it would be until he passed on as well.

"Yes, we found something we thought you two might be interested in." My mother's words stirred me from my memories. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an old, weathered photograph. "Take a look at this. Rachel found it in Billy's attic last week."

"You brought us all this way just for a picture?" I shot a worried glance at Omari and then took the picture from my mother's hand.

"Just take a look at it. I'm sure you'll find it well worth your trip," my mother encouraged as my father wrapped his arms around her and my brother, holding them tightly against his chest.

I stared down at the tattered portrait in my palm with wide eyes. The Quileute man gazing back at me looked exactly like Omari did when he was human. The only difference was the distinct dent in his chin, the same feature that adorned my grandfather Jacob's chin. A chill ran down my spine, and I was lost for words.

"Notice anything familiar?" My mother Leah asked after a long awkward silence.

I only managed to nod, flipping the picture over with trembling hands. The coarse handwriting on the back was almost illegible, but I knew what it read.

"Ephraim Black," the two words escaped from the depths of my suddenly dry throat. "Why does he look so much like Omari?"

"He _does_?" My mother snatched the picture from my hand, taking another careful look. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't look a thing like Omari. I thought he looked exactly like Gabriel. That's why I wanted you to see it."

"No, I mean when Omari was human," I said, the whole gravity of the situation weighing down on my shoulders.

"You mean, Omari used to look like Ephraim when he was human?" My father EJ looked stunned. "That's odd."

"That _is_ quite odd, EJ, but that's not the point," my mother interjected, placing an arm on my father's shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "I just found it a little ironic that Gabriel resembled Ephraim given that _you're_ the true Alpha and all."

"So, now you think I'm _not_ the true Alpha?" He scoffed, his green eyes focusing on my son, still asleep in my arms. "And you think my grandson is?"

"It's just a thought." My mother Leah winked at me, shifting Max to her other arm. "You never know. We could have another great leader among us."

My smile widened at my mother's words, realizing that child resting his head on my shoulder could possibly be the leader of us all someday. I felt Omari's arms drape around my waist, pulling me to him from behind.

"Prince Gabriel." I heard Omari whisper against my ear. "I guess we better start training him then, huh?"

"Definitely," I replied, turning my head to give Omari a small peck on the lips. "Let's give him a few more years, okay? I'm not quite ready for him to grow up just yet."

"Of course, my beloved Tessa," Omari whispered against my lips before gently caressing them with his.

It was hard to imagine ten years ago exactly how my life would turn out. Growing up as the daughter of the true Alpha, I had always felt the weight of certain expectations on my shoulders. Now that I was an adult, a married woman, and a mother, I knew now what my life's purpose had been all along. I was destined to be me, Tessa Clearwater Black-Aapep.

And there is nothing sweeter than that.

**THE END**

**Attn: Sorry this took so long to post. I think I subconsciously didn't want to see this story come to an end, but alas, Tessa's story is complete. As of right now, I have no intentions of continuing this universe. I hope to continue my AH Jake/Ness story, What the Dead Know, soon.**

Just a little side note about Leah's pregnancy…Leah was technically about 46 years old at the beginning of Tessa's story, but remember she's physically about 25 still. This is my rationale for her being able to get pregnant.

I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and sharing your thoughts chapter after chapter. You have no idea what your encouraging words mean to me. I would like to dedicate this fic to the memory of my grandmother, Sara, and in honor of my mother, Barbara, who ironically are very much like Nessie and Leah respectively. Your love truly embodies what is meant by "a mother's love." Muah! ~DAZZY xxoo


End file.
